Pet
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Beaten, broken, abused, everything that he believes he deserves. But what will happen once a strange black snake starts visiting Harry in his dreams? Teaching this young kit-animagus how to control the power he has in his claws, will he still be Dumbledore's puppet? Or will he finally see through the façade?_

_Pairings: Snarry, Mild Drarry, NevilleXLuna, HermioneXBlaise, SiriusXRemus other random ones._

_Friendships: Harry and Voldie, Luna and Lucius(most, random, friendship, ever.), Hermione and Draco, Severus and Sirius, Severus and Remus._

_Warnings: evil!Harry(or good, however you wish to see it), the usual shit you see in my stories, dark themes, OOCNESS(especially on Voldemort's part)(I do not need comments/reviews talking about this. I already know. This is my first Harry Potter story so go easy ok? Because admit it, the way JKR wrote the stories it left tons for you to figure out on your own, like Dumbledore using Snape and Harry as just pawns or how he was the one to turn Voldie evil, if Ginny really loved Harry or was just after the fame, and character development for quite a few people.), no pedobears though, seeing as 17 is legal age in the wizarding world in which this story takes place._

_Later: __**bold**__ is parseltongue (outside of animagus forms(but to keep it special still, only Harry and Voldie can understand the snakes.))_

* * *

><p>A faint whimper echoes in the small bedroom as movement comes from the bed. A small dappled cat curling up, wrapping it's tail as far as it could go around itself, up to it's ears as another whimper escapes. The cat hoped that the bird sitting in the room could hear. And to it's luck, she could. A small hoot and she flies over.<p>

"Harry! What on earth… Oh when I get my talons on them!" She hooted angrily, using said talons to gently get her master to uncurl. Noticing half-healing scars all over his body. "At least you have sense enough to stay as a kit to heal!" Hedwig's wings spread out protectively over Harry as the door slams, his uncle on the other side.

"Shut that bird up boy before I kill you both!" He hollered before lumbering away. Hedwig sent a silent screech in his direction before glancing at the kit now nuzzling into her feathers for comfort.

"I'm…scared…" His mew sounded soft and uncertain to the owl who had helped him find his animagus form over the summer. She could tell he still wasn't used to the new vocals.

"I know Harry. But you must sleep. I have to go back to my cage or he'll hurt your worse." She gently coaxed him back from his feline form and made sure he was lying down in a way that his wounds wouldn't hurt before getting back into her cage. "Rest little one." She hooted softly. Harry simply snuggled into the blankets before allowing the darkness to fully take over and sleep come crashing like a wave of water over him.

* * *

><p>"So he knows his golden puppet is abused…" A man glanced at the raven upon his shoulder, who simply snapped it's beak in response. "And he allows it…not even the Dark Load is that bad! He at least lets it known that he knows…"<p>

"Yes…and I don't see how he could allow it to happen. But from what I've learned…" The raven glanced over to the snake on the man's other shoulder. "My lord, is that he is trying to break the boy. First the false prophecy, to get you to kill his parents, and now all of this."

"Severus. He is doing to that boy what he did to me. You both know that. Lucius, I think we could get him to join us."

"How, my Lord? I thought we were to kill him?" Lucius said, bewildered at the drastic change.

"Yes…but who is the real enemy here? The boy who is being used as a puppet just because his mother saved him from unjustness? Or the bastard who forced him into that unjustness? What will work better for us?" He reasoned. "I will personally get him to join."

"Are you sure? He is quite stubborn. And probably won't trust just anyone now." Snape informed him. "Although…he would still trust that Granger girl and the Weasleys."

"Yes. What is his animagus form again?"

"A cat, well, a kit anyway." Lucius said. "I saw that owl of his carrying him out for his first steps outside as a feline. I had a feeling that you would try something like this and lead a mouse right into that bird's claws for him. What use is he if he is starved?"

"Yes…This will work out perfectly. I will have to disappear for a while now." Voldemort said to them. "Make sure the others know. And tell Bella she is not in charge this time." With a final hiss, the snake disapparated. Leaving Snape and Lucius alone.

"Telling Bella that is like telling Potter he's finally done a potion right." Snape observed, gaining a chuckle from his old friend.

"Yes well, if all goes as planned, you can teach him one-on-one if you must to help him." Lucius countered. "Meanwhile, maybe we should interfere as well? The owl's due to bring him out again soon."

"…"

"Oh come on Sev. Whatever you have against the boy put it aside for two weeks. If the Dark Lord sees potential in the boy then we should help." The raven scowled before flying off, leaving the man to apparate away.

* * *

><p>"Get up boy!" Green eyes fell on the door as said boy stood up, dazed. Hedwig looked at him confusedly. It wasn't like Harry to act like that.<p>

"I am up you git." He growled under his breath before his heart skipped a beat. He glanced at the calendar in his room. He searched out the date and grinned. "Hedwig, there's only a week until my birthday!" He whispered happily to her. She hooted in confirmation and happiness. Harry ignored the growl from his uncle as he walked down to the kitchen and started to cook, noticing his cousin taking a plate first and walking slowly to the door.

"What are you doing?" His father asked.

"Eating in my room!" Dudley snapped, continuing his walk. Vernon shrugged and took a large plate for himself, his wife taking a smaller and sneaking the rest onto a plate for Harry.

"Take it to your room." She whispered, ushering him out the door. Harry blinked in confusion and shook his head.

'What the hell is going on?' He thought as he walked up to the room and noticed his cousin standing there, handing a bit of the eggs he got to Hedwig. "What the hell?" Dudley jumped, looking guilty before realizing who it was.

"She seemed hungry…"

'And I must be dreaming…' "Ooookay then…" He sat down on the bed after shutting the door. Dudley didn't mind, or didn't notice rather as he handed Hedwig yet another piece. "Just don't get her too fat off of the stuff."

"I wouldn't….hey, where's that cat you keep in here?" Harry froze half-way through eating part of the toast he had. He shared an uneasy glance with Hedwig. "I heard it mewling in pain last night and your owl was hooting."

"uh…Dudley…" Harry sighed. "Wizards usually have another form…if their magic can handle it." he noted how Dudley seemed calmed. The boy usually was tense if magic was talked about. "It's an animagus form…the kitten mewling was…me." He whispered. Dudley let his hand drop to his side from where it was at the cage before looking at Harry.

"It was dad again, wasn't it?" Harry nodded slowly. "well you're not the only one keeping secrets…Listen, if he asks why I was in here, I was chasing your bird out so you couldn't talk to anyone. Me and mom are actually trying to understand half of this and figure out what to do, even though you're only here for another week right?"

"Yes. 17 is the magic number for me." Harry chuckled. "although I don't think the number could come to life with magic…" He leaned back against the wall, thinking about what Dudley had said. 'Talking to anyone…like I could. Hermione's at least tried to contact me…' He jumped slightly when his door shut. Dudley must have left. Harry yawned. "Hedwig, can we go back outside?" He pleaded, already shifting into the little kitten.

"Oh alright…What's with your relatives too? They're acting strange, like they're under an imperious curse." She picked up the kit lightly in her talons before flying silently out the window and gliding to a sunny patch of grass near the park Harry always went to. She dropped the kit gracefully and landed nearby, watching as her child took tentative steps towards her. "That's it Harry. Come on." She cooed, hooting in laughter at the pout Harry carried. The kit thought back to his first night being a kitten. Hedwig said it wouldn't last long, only a month at most before he became the cat equivalent of a teenager for the next year. His little tail flicked experimentally, both animals unknowing of the pair of black eyes watching, crystalline silver ones near as well as a raven swooped dangerously close to Harry, causing him to shrink down and mewl in surprise and shock. Hedwig screeched and ran over to him, hissing in bird at the raven.

"Calm down! I won't hurt the runt." The raven grumbled, landing gracefully onto the grass. "What are you doing with a kit anyway?"

"Teaching! You must be a familiar or animagus…there's no ravens around here in my territory." Hedwig straightened up, drawing Harry closer to her with her talons. "So, which is it?"

"Animagus of course…Someone from Hogwarts." Harry's ears perked in curiosity at that. No one from Hogwarts ever visited him until after his birthday! The dappled tortishell lifted his head form the long grass and finally got a good look at the bird. He noticed how huge it was, bigger than any that he had seen around the school before. It's feathers were sleek. Harry pounced lightly away from Hedwig and closer to the raven, who clicked it's beak in encouragement. The teen glanced back at Hedwig, getting the OK before making his way over to the raven. Jumping back slightly when something got put in his way. He sniffed cautiously at it, recognizing it suddenly as a nutrient potion.

"What's that? It looks like it's from the infirmary!" Hedwig hooted, drawing Harry away from it.

"It is. Even in that form you can tell he's in bad shape." The raven's eyes darted over the small form of Harry. 'Even for a new animagus he should be well bigger than that!' "Had I known he was a kit I would've brought formula instead…"

"You're a Slytherin…I can tell." Harry said after that, lapping at the potion that was now open as the vial fixed itself with magic into a saucer. He let a small purr out as he felt it take effect, bringing strength to his shaking paws. If Severus could, he would've allowed himself to smile at that. "but…why help me?"

"Because you need it." Snape said. "I might not be able to tell you who I am yet, but I will help you." He and Hedwig watched as Harry finished the potion, bouncing around soon after. The kit-animagus leapt out of the tall grass, landing ungracefully on his back in front of his potion's professor, laughing. The two birds watch closely for a while as Harry lets the potion take full effect, giving him more energy.

"Great, I'll never get him back now!" Hedwig complained, watching her kit stalk a beetle.

"I'll help if it is needed." Severus offered.

"I doubt he'll want your help…professor." The snowy owl cast him a sideways glance as the raven tensed. "Just because my child is dense enough to believe all you tell him, doesn't mean I am the same. His godfather comes around every week on Fridays so if you want to avoid getting caught then don't come on those days. And if you're the one who lead that mouse over then thank you."

"Wasn't me, but I know who did do it." They stopped their talking as Harry trotted over proudly, a leaf trapped in his jaws. 'His animagus form must be allowing him to have a small bit a childhood back…'

"Are you gonna stay Raven?" Severus glanced down at Harry, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. He sighed.

"I'll be around." Harry smiled and walked back over to Hedwig, yawning. "Be sure to get more sleep Harry. And come back tomorrow, I'll bring more of the potion." He nodded as Hedwig gently picked him up again.

"Goodbye raven…" He murmured, falling asleep quickly.

"Goodbye professor." Hedwig hooted before flying off towards the house, gently carrying Harry and setting him down on the bed before flying over to the window. 'There's still loads of time before the sun sets…I hope he can stay safe.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodbye professor." Hedwig hooted before flying off towards the house, gently carrying Harry and setting him down on the bed before flying over to the window. 'There's still loads of time before the sun sets…I hope he can stay safe.'

(a/n: I got a review saying Nice Grammar. You have no idea how much that helped me out. I was freaking out about the grammar so much. Thank you!)

Also *again, this was added after the first also* This chapter goes by VERY. QUICKLY. But it's because the next few ones are just going to be fillers/Harry finding out Raven is Sev/Harry knowing Voldie And you know how Summers are, filled with boring shit. But this chapter has a story! :D

Also…out of these four, which should be Draco's animagus(I don't know if the poll on my profile is showing up or not, so I'm posting it here too!)

Nundu

Fire element lion

Snow element wolf

Red Panda

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he fell back against his bed, letting his hair fall over his eyes. "It's like they want to kill me Hedwig." He huffed. "6 more days though…then I'll be free." he turned his head to look at the calendar before turning onto his side, facing the other wall. "Goodnight Hedwig." He murmured before falling into a deep sleep.<p>

Green eyes blinked open to mist surround him. Harry looked around, noticing a tail and paws. 'But I never have any dreams as an animagus!' He thought. The dappled cat stood up and looked around. "Where am I anyway…"

"In a dream. That's where." Harry's fur bristled at the new voice, turning around and hissing at a large snake that was now in front of him. "Calm down kit. I'm a friend of that raven's." The snake hissed, flicking one of Harry's ears with his tail. Harry shook his head.

"What's your name then?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Just call me Tom for now. I want to help you." Tom said., wrapping himself around the small kitten, who was following him with wide eyes. "I know how you're stuck with your uncle…and I may not be able to help your human self… but any self-respecting Wind Element animal should get their wings!"

"Wind element?" He looked confusedly at the snake.

"Yes little one." Tom hissed, pulling Harry close to himself. "Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water. That raven you met is an Earth Element. Usually brilliant at potions. I am a Fire Element. Able to withstand most fire. Water Elements are extraordinary swimmers and are usually very good with charms. Just as your Mother and Father were. Although it's rare for an Earth and Water to come with a Wind…"

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course. Both killed by an accident that never should have happened because of that old crow!" The snake spat.

"Voldemort killed them because of a prophecy-"

"A false one Harry! Dumbledore lied." Harry looked up at him.

"W-what…no! He tried to protect me!"

"Then where is he now?" Harry opened his mouth to retort before thinking and closing his mouth. "As I thought." The snake hissed, darkness enveloping them and soon a jet black cat stood in front of Harry. "I thought this would be suitable for you to start your training?" Harry nodded. "Good my pet. Now listen closely, you know of Lucius Malfoy, correct?" Harry's fur bristled.

"Yes…"

Tom chuckled. "Calm down pet, he's going to help you. And before you ask, no, he wasn't the raven." A low purr, almost sounding like a growl to Harry came from the now cat like Fire Elemental. "For now though…your training is just beginning."

* * *

><p>The sound of his door being unlocked woke Harry with a startling surprise a few days later as his uncle tossed what seemed like a harmless bag inside. "Keep that <em>thing <em>in there!" He spat before slamming the door shut again, locking it as well. Harry blinked and looked at the bag as Hedwig hooted in shock and horror at the sight of three long scratches on her child's shoulder. Harry just shrugged and picked up the bag, a pure white ferret falling out onto his lap.

"Malfoy?" Was his first reaction, remembering how Moody had transfigured Draco into the same sort of ferret their third year.

"Well at least you get one name right. I swear the next time I'm tossed into a bag I don't care who I hex!" The ferret spat, finally able to stand up and find his composure. "Now. Mind telling me who that was?" He turned to Harry, only to find a knife pointed at him. "Honestly Potter where the bloody hell is your wand?"

"…Locked in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry finally said, putting away the knife. "I- that was my uncle."

"And that blasted old coot finds it suitable to send you here every summer?" Harry nodded. "You'd be treated better at my mansion!"

"Yea well if you can convince Dumbledore of that then more power to ya." Harry sighed. "I'd be anywhere but here if I could, even with Voldemort…"

'Careful what you wish for.' "Well I can't explain everything, but I can help you."

"You? Help him?" Hedwig scoffed. "When you fly without a bird's help maybe!"

Lucius glanced up at her and shrugged the best a ferret could. "If you wish." Both Harry and Hedwig stared in disbelief as pure white wings carried the ferret up a few feet before he fell back to Harry's lap.

"A wind element, " Harry whispered. Lucius nodded.

"Of course Potter. And you really should get those wounds checked." He nodded to the cuts on Harry's shoulder. "They look nasty."

"I've had worse…why are you helping me though?"

"….have you been visited by a snake?" Lucius hesitated before asking.

"Yea, in my dreams anyway." The other animal nodded.

"Will you allow me to see your animagus form?" Harry glanced at him warily before allowing himself into the more vulnerable kit form. "So you are a wind-kit. From a Water-stag and an Earth-Cat," the dapple rolled his eyes. "Do not worry, I got sent by the snake to help you here…what exactly do you do here?"

"Everything but eat and get a good night's rest." Harry deadpanned. Lucius sighed.

"Be glad I'm taking you away on your birthday. Me and that raven-"

"You know the raven too?" His answer was yet another vial of potion set out in front of him.

"You're much too thin and ask too many questions kit." He kept a close watch on Hedwig as Harry drank the potion, not trusting the owl not to attack him. Hedwig just turned her head from him though and watched as another owl landed on the window, two letters attached to it. Lucius leapt over to it, taking the letters and letting it fly off before leaping back over to Harry with them. He noticed that one was unmarked, the other from Hogwarts. "Seems Dumbledore is eager to get his little pawn back." Harry looked up from the potion and pulled the Hogwarts letter over after allowing Lucius to open it. He pushed the empty glass saucer away and pulled out the letter.

"Yup. Telling me what I need for school- Hey I'm in potions again!" Lucius looked over to the paper, right in the middle was the list of books needed, including an Advanced Potion's book.

"That's not the right book though. You're in a special class that Severus usually never let's anyone into." Lucius commented. "You and Draco both are." Harry groaned.

"Great…the two people that hate me…might as well hand myself over to Voldemort now!" He growled before sighing. "Wait, you said you're taking me away on my birthday?"

Lucius looked at the kit beside him. 'Merlin's beard is this kit slow!' "I said that quite a while ago, and it just now reached your brain?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because Dumbledore is planning to kill you on your birthday before you can come into your inheritance!" The ferret snapped before he realized it, shutting his mouth quickly after he did.

"W-what?" Lucius sighed.

"Severus told us at the last meeting. Dumbledore planned to kill you. I think he thought we could get you away in time-"

"Just to let Voldemort kill me?" The kit seemed to grow right in front of Lucius, he noticed how this wasn't the scrawny kit he first saw fighting off sickness and death, but a growing kit who needed better than what was given.

"No. Harry what you have been told is a lie. Yes Voldemort has killed but think will you? It's all because of some prophecy coming from a crazy woman who could Bella a run for her money! Who will you believe? An old bat who's going to kill you? Or someone who has at least been straightforward with you you're whole life?" He saw Harry hesitate for a second before the snarl came back. "Potter, Dumbledore saw promise in you. He saw you as a threat. That is why Severus has been so hard on you since you came to the school. He thought if you were pushed enough you wouldn't snap under Dumbledore's control."

"How can I believe any of this?" Harry wailed, confusion clouding his gaze.

"Read the other letter Harry. Take a break from this talk." Lucius urged as the kit shifted. Harry grabbed the letter, opening it as Lucius jumped onto his shoulder to look at it.

"I-It's from Remus….D-d-Dumbledore's turning Sirius into the Ministry!" Hedwig flew over, snatching the letter from him as he fell onto the bed, a broken sob leaving him. Lucius' eyes widened as the boy sobbed, the dark mark on his front leg now burning. Severus must've sent word to the Dark Lord about what was going on. "Why would he do that? He said R-Ron helped him!"

'This is too much too soon for him. Poor boy.' All three of them froze as a sharp knock came from the door.

"Shut up in there!" The voice called. Lucius glared at the door, making one of the locks slam into the man's face before he looked at Harry again.

'Severus knows what to do more. Better just get him to sleep now then.' He thought before spelling Harry to sleep, looking at Hedwig. "Well, I guess we could talk while he's asleep." Hedwig nodded, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Tom!" Harry called, for once, the mist filled moor scared him. It was heavier, almost reflecting a bad mood. Harry gasped when the larger cat snuck up on him, wrapping a paw over his eyes.

"Guess who." he chuckled. Harry allowed a small smile and pushed the large paw away from him.

"I knew it was you! You're the only one here besides me!" He nuzzled into the other's fur, tears coming again. "Th-they're taking away Siri…" He whimpered. Tom frowned, pulling the small kit close to him.

"I heard Harry. I heard. Did Lucius get to you?" A nod confirmed for him. "Good. Let him stay Harry. Would you like to hear more about your parents now?" Another nod. "Well…I seem to remember someone saying how good your mother was at potions. She was an Earth-Cat, always making potions whenever she could, even helping Severus come up with the wolfsbane potion!" Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "Of course she came up with a few minor ones herself, mainly some to heal cuts and scrapes, but also one to protect you. You know that Severus loved her, right? That's why he helped her create the potion. Sadly, Dumbledore's words still got through to Voldemort. Harry, what would say if he was…sorry that had to happen?"

"Well…I guess I would have to accept that it was going to happen anyway, and maybe forgive him if Dumbledore really was just using me." Harry whispered. "He didn't know…"

"Harry, what Dumbledore is doing is wrong, not what Voldemort is. Yes he's killed muggles, but what that old coot is doing is much worse. He's using you and plenty others for selfishness."

"You know…if you told me this before today, I wouldn't believe it." Harry looked up to the starless sky, the soft wind flattening his fur against his chest. "But, with the letter, and everything else. I think I might trust you." The kit mewed. Tom smiled softly.

"Good. Now, you need to wake up. A few of your new friends are coming over to help you." Harry looked puzzled. New friends? What about his old ones? He opened his mouth to ask another question but could feel himself already waking up.

"Wake up Harry! You have to get ready! I got your trunk and wand and everything but you need to pack!" Lucius rushed around as a ferret with Hedwig flying around. They were trying to gather some things up as Harry started to help him. None of them hearing the soft pop or noticing three people standing in the room.

"All I really need is the picture of my mom and dad…I can get more stuff later at Diagon alley!" Harry complained.

"Harry, you really should keep your room more tidy. Dobby would have a fit if he saw this." The brunette froze at the soft voice and finally turned to the three people, grinning at them.

"Luna!" He pulled the girl into a tight hug, which she returned quickly. Harry looked at the other two people now standing in his room. Blaise was standing there yawning, and next to him was the younger Malfoy.

"Happy Early Birthday Harry, just in case this doesn't go as planned." Luna said.

"Planned?"

"Yeah Potter, now just finish packing! We want to do some damage to the muggles before we leave!" Draco snapped.

"Leaving?"

"No time for a Q and A Gryffindor." Blaise said as he tried to calm Hedwig, who was now perched on his shoulder. "I suspect you got your Hogwart's letter?"

"Yes." Harry said quickly. Luna flicked her wand, making sure the place was spotless and everything packed away safely before picking up the ferret and letting Harry get his stuff.

"We'll be just moving to a safe house nearby. Dumbledore will just think you've ran off." Luna explained. "And he'll believe I'm with you." Harry nodded.

"We only have 2 days until he plans to kill you, on your birthday you'll come into your inheritance, which if what Dray's dad said is true, then you'll get wings." Blaise explained. "Now…ready to go?" Harry nodded again. Wondering just how it came to this, escaping from this hell with one of his best friends, two Slytherins, and a death eater!


	3. Chapter 3

"We only have 2 days until he plans to kill you, on your birthday you'll come into your inheritance, which if what Dray's dad said is true, then you'll get wings." Blaise explained. "Now…ready to go?" Harry nodded again. Wondering just how it came to this, escaping from this hell with one of his best friends, two Slytherins, and a death eater!

A/N: I promise this chapter will be better. And will have some Drarry in it~ It also has Harry's birthday, and some flying, and as I promised, Harry finding out who Raven is.

Also! For future reference, I need baby names(NO THIS WILL NOT BE AN MPREG STORY! Here's a spoiler, they're adopting!)

* * *

><p>"This is the safe house?" Harry looked around at a house that seemed to be falling apart.<p>

"No. It's charmed Potter. So no one'll think of coming near." Draco growled, shoving Harry into the house. What seemed small and run down on the outside, proved to be in perfect condition and very large on the inside. Luna and Blaise followed the other two inside, the older stopping to put up a few wards to keep others out.

"They can only find it if we've keyed them into the wards." Blaise explained. "So…" He looked at the glaring boys. "I have a feeling we have to put you two in rooms far away from each other."

"Oh no, keep them near each other. You'll be surprised." Luna smiled softly. Draco and Blaise looked at her, while Harry seemed more confused.

"You and your 'Inner eye' as that crazy bat calls it." Blaise muttered before turning to Harry. "Luna's a seer. Far better than that professor ever was. That's why she's with us too. She saw the three of us rescuing you and two animals."

"One now." Draco said. "Father had to go to a Death Eater meeting." They all jumped slightly at the sound of something hitting the door.

"Will one of you open this door before I start taking house points early!" Draco looked amusedly at the door before walking over to it.

"Oh I don't know Professor. I think I might just let you stay out there. Let a stray cat find you."

"Draco Malfoy if you do not open this door in three seconds I'll take you to Dumbledore myself!" Draco laughed and opened the door, letting the bird fly into the house and land on the small table in the hallway. "Stupid wolf…" He muttered before regaining his composure. "Dumbledore has noticed the brat's absence-…" He stopped as music started to play from somewhere in the room. "What is that?"

Harry stuck a hand into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. "It's a phone. Muggles use them." He said before answering it. "Hello? Hermione! Yea…well don't tell him that!" The other four in the room stared at him. "No- OF COURSE I DON'T WANT HIM IN JAIL! GET HIM OUT! …sorry. Use Buckbeak again. I know you hate flying. Yes. Because I'm like the little brother you never had and you love me. Thank you!" He finally said as he hung up, looking at the four confused beings in the room. "It was Hermione. She's getting Sirius out of jail hopefully with Remus and Buckbeak."

"The hippogriff who tried to kill me?" Draco asked.

"He didn't try to kill you. You just pissed him off." Harry laughed at Draco's glare.

"If you two are quite finished…" The raven started. "I believe we should hide Potter in his room. Or more preferably a cage." Harry tensed, something only Luna and Hedwig noticed.

"Listen here you stupid bird, you get him even near a cage, and you'll be his next chew toy." Hedwig stared down at the raven (A/N: Harry isn't the only one getting a growth spurt in this story ) with glaring quicksilver eyes. "Those bastards kept him in a cupboard under those blasted stairs most of his life!" Harry could see the owl's distress, not knowing what they were talking about and moved her away from the raven.

"Harry, what's your animagus form like?" Luna asked, quick to change the subject.

Harry looked gratefully at her. "A cat…what's everyone else's?"

"I'm a cat as well. A Fire Element." The girl smiled.

"Ice Element Wolf." Draco grumbled. "Only Ice Element left."

"Wind Element Hawk for me." Blaise grins. "I get to teach you the thrills of flying. And last I heard, you still haven't got your full size either." Harry shook his head, shifting into the kit form to show everyone. Luna picked him up and set him on her shoulder to keep him out of harm's way, not wanting to give Draco a chance to harm him in any way. "Woah! I heard you were small, but this is…!" The Slytherin couldn't even think of the right word. Harry looked down at the ground, his tail flicking as he leapt down, changing back.

"That's enough for today. Let him rest." Luna said as she lead Harry to his room.

"Thank you Luna." He whispered, hugging her. She hugged him back gently.

"You're quite welcome Harry. Now you should get some rest before dinner." She advised before walking back downstairs, not noticing Draco walking into Harry's room as she walked into the living room where Blaise and Snape were arguing.

"I'm telling you he added too much dragon's blood!" Blaise growled.

"And I'm saying that it wasn't enough to make the potion powerful!"

"Actually, it was the basilisk venom that was lacking. It will prove to be very bad for Professor Dumbledore." Luna said in her dream-like voice, causing both men to look at her. Blaise smirked and turned back to Snape.

"I told you having a seer would be good for us!"

* * *

><p>"Lucius, what do you have to report?" Voldemort asked, shoving Bella out of the room and locking the door, keeping Nagini in with the crazy woman. "I hope everything went as planned?"<p>

"Yes. Ms. Lovegood came along to get him and made things very easy." The man answered. "He'll trust her more than anyone."

"Good. Now we just have to hope that your son doesn't kill him, Severus doesn't kill him, and Blaise doesn't try to get in his pants." Voldemort deadpanned, causing Lucius to laugh- not chuckle, not snicker, full on laughter.

"I would not have told him to come if I didn't believe he could stop himself from doing that." Lucius finally said after the bout of laughter. "The rest of the plan is in motion. Remus is with the Granger girl and they are trying to free Black. Dumbledore is none the wiser, he only believes Harry has ran away again."

Voldemort nodded. "I will keep seeing Potter in his dreams, let your son teach him outside of that with magic. It's time he learned about the imperious curse as well."

* * *

><p>"I hate you! That's why!" The three occupants of the living room looked up the staircase after hearing the yell, a hiss and sharp yelp following it.<p>

"They're fighting…" Luna said worriedly. Blaise nodded and turned his attention back to the book he had as Snape sighed, noticing how they expected him to stop the two teens. The potions master walked up the staircase, stopping as a small kitten ran by him, a larger wolf on his heels. He watched as the kitten turned, slashing it's small claws at the wolf's muzzle as the large dog snapped it's jaws close to one of the paws.

"Draco! Potter! Cease at once!" Harry leapt back away from the other boy at the command, shrinking back against the floor. Draco snarled at him once again before walking over to Blaise, jumping on the couch and shifting back to a smirking Slytherin. "Now what part of that was funny exactly Mr. Malfoy?"

"All of it." Draco snickered. Blaise sighed and walked over to Harry, who was still flattened against the floor with his short fur bristling. It was Draco's luck that Hedwig was out delivering a letter and not able to see the dappled boy.

"Professor, he's covered in blood!"

* * *

><p><em>Splash!<em>

"hey, are you *cough* trying to drown me!" The kit wailed as he was pushed lightly under the water in the sink again as Snape tried to get the blood off of him. Harry managed to get above the water once again as Snape sneered. Harry tried to growl, ending up with a cute squeak as he was once again underwater. His paws flashed wildly as Luna took him from the "mean git" as Blaise called him.

"I don't think keeping him under the water will get the blood off, only aggravate the wounds. I'd rather see this vision not happen." She scolded in a voice Harry never knew she could have. His paws churned the water slowly as he tested them, noting how his fur felt heavy and it felt weird to be swimming. "See? And it makes it better for him." Her voice was soft again, causing Harry to purr as she got the blood out of his fur. Draco was sitting in a chair nearby pouting while Blaise fixed his hand, which had the unfortunate job of being Harry's target for attack. Luna soon took the kitten out of the water, wrapping him up in a towel. "I would've used magic, but it might be tracked because you have the trace still." She explained to him. Harry nodded before leaping down, shaking off the rest of the water and transforming back, his raven hair still a bit damp.

"You guys didn't have to do that…" He mumbled quietly. "It wasn't even my blood."

"That cut on your back says differently." Blaise told him, eyes wandering over the boy in front of him. Harry blushed, remembering that during the start of the fight Draco had transformed first, managing to rip Harry's shirt off in his first attack. "Anyway, here's some good news. The Dark Lord is holding yet another ball before the Summer ends."

Harry glanced at them warily. "Him, holding a ball? Really?"

"Yea. Everyone goes to them every year. You'll be going to if we can keep you out of Dumbledore's way."

"That's another thing I don't understand." Harry started. "Why does he want to kill me?"

"For power." Snape answered. "Of course no one would've told you…"

"Told me what?" Harry demanded.

"That you're part dragon." Blaise finally said. "All wind elements are. There's nothing rarer than us, not even Ice Elements, which is what Draco is. The most common is Water, like Luna. Then Fire, Earth- Professor Snape's one- Ice, Shadow, then Wind."

"Shadow?"

"Yes, I don't know of any, but they're really common in the States. But what's even more rarer, are Wind Element Cats. I'm a Wind Element Hawk, the most common. But cats…they're unheard of and treated like Royalty most of the time."

"So…I've been royalty this whole time, and no one ever told me?"

"I was told by Lilly to never tell you. The others never knew. I suspect Mr. Zabini just figured it out." Blaise nodded as Snape's words.

"Now, we have one day to get ready, because as soon as you turn 17, you're getting to fly fully and Dumbledore is going to try and kill you. So, Dray stop fighting with him and help me because by now he should at least have your wings, if not…" Blaise trailed off. "It doesn't matter. Go get some rest, the ball's tonight and you're going."

"TONIGHT?"

* * *

><p>Harry watched sulkingly as the hawk and raven flew around his room. He was a bit pissed at the raven too, now knowing who it was that was giving him the potions. The cat sighed and stretched out the black wings, looking at the white feather tips at the edges of them before giving them an experimental flap, feeling the air through them. "Guys, how do I do this?" He whined. Thanks to the potions he wasn't as small as he first was, but he still had a way to go to grow into the wings.<p>

"Just flap the wings!" The raven almost barked out the order. "Hurry up! We need to get a quick lesson in before the ball!" Harry sighed and gave the wings another flap. This time he could feel himself being lifted a bit. Blaise landed next to him on the bed and nudged him with a wing.

"Try jumping up then flapping. I'll help you after you get air borne." He said before flying back up. Harry leapt up before beating his wings a bit, being able to stay in the air before someone flew right under him, lifting him higher with the wind.

"Woah!" he looked down, wings still moving before he tried moving forward a bit. Blaise flew next to him before flying over him to his other side.

"Try landing on the perch over there!" He pointed with his beak to the small landing platform he and Snape set up before hand. Harry moved forward slowly, but was tiring quickly. His paws flashed out, trying to grip the platform and with the help of his wings he managed to get up.

"That was a poor try at best." Snape sneered, hovering a bit away. Harry eyed him, judging the distance from the platform to his professor before smirking.

"Well if I can fly…then I'll just glide!" He leapt, wings folded neatly until mid-leap when they stretched out, guiding him to the potion's master as he rammed into Snape, both of them falling the short way to the bed. Harry leapt away quickly, staying light on his paws as the raven moved to attack, Harry dodging everything. He took to the air again, finding it easier as time passed, while Blaise tried to calm Snape. Harry flew out of the room, making his way downstairs and flying around Draco for a bit while the Slytherin read a book, not paying attention to the kitten until he landed on his head laughing.

"Are you having fun Potter?" Mewls of laughter met his voice. "Alright kitten, get off my head." And onto the blonde's lap he fell. Draco sighed and set the book aside, looking down at the kitten covered by black wings. Green eyes peered back up at him before moving to the couch right against Draco's side as he transformed, Draco wrapping one arm around him. "Gone from fighting to cuddling…What else is gonna happen? Sev dressing in drag, singing Katy Perry, and pole dancing?" Harry purred in laughter as Draco checked the time. "8 P.M? Already? No wonder you're acting like this. Your animagus is taking over. So, in 4 hours you'll either be dead or flying laps around Voldemort's head." He looked at the boy-who-lived, who was currently nuzzling the hand that was petting his hair. Draco sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?"

"I know." Gray eyes met green in a standstill, both slowly and unknowingly leaning closer, leaping apart when the other three occupants of the safe house walk into the room. Blaise and Snape in dark dress robes, the younger having silver in spots on his, while Luna was wearing a midnight blue dress.

"Are you two ready to go- Harry lose the tail." Blaise scolded as Harry pouted, quickly losing the tail. "Now come on, enough cuddling, we gotta go before Dumbledore comes here!"

"You mean he's nearby?" Draco quickly stood up, bringing a confused Harry with him. "Where?"

"His uncle's house. Fred and George are buying us some time but it's not much." Luna said. "We should apparate now if we want to get there in time for the dance." She said before doing just that, Blaise following. Draco sighed and took Harry with him in side-along apparation. The two of them appeared in a well lit hallway. Music came from inside a room nearby as Draco grabbed Harry's hand, leading the smaller boy into the room. Wary glances were cast at them but everything seemed normal to Harry.

"Ah good. You two are here finally. We can start then." Both boys turned around to the man talking to them. Harry looked up at the man he once knew as an enemy, but now didn't know what to call him, except for once name.

"Of course I'd be here, Tom." Harry smirked.

"Figured it out then?" The man asked. Harry nodded. "Are you able to fly now?"

"Yea. I suspected when I saw the snake in the grass in my dream." Harry laughed. "I'm good to fly for a short time." They talked for a bit longer before the ball truly began.

* * *

><p>Next time: The ball begins as the clock strikes 12. What will happen to poor Harry? And will Sirius stay in jail? Or will Hermione and Remus reach Azkaban in time to stop the dementor's kiss?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Figured it out then?" The man asked. Harry nodded. "Are you able to fly now?"

"Yea. I suspected when I saw the snake in the grass in my dream." Harry laughed. "I'm good to fly for a short time." They talked for a bit longer before the ball truly began.

A/N: The ball will take up most of this chapter, and you get more Drarry, along with insane Auntie Bella and Cissa, Luna and Lucius friendship talks, and a pissed off Dumbles. Also, this chapter explains behaviors so far.

*the seeds make the person(Or in this case, cat since he took the potion while a kit) rather sleepy, due to it being a drug. I got it from Warriors.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the large room idly. He had already danced with a few people. Lucius was first, he wasn't that bad of a dancer. He then got passed to Narcissa, who took the lead when she saw Harry's discomfort with dancing. They had a few good laughs and Harry could tell she was actually a nice woman. After that he was stuck with the last person he ever wanted to see.<p>

Bellatrix.

They did nothing but glare at each other for the most part before she turned her head away, muttering something close to an apology for trying to kill Sirius.

He was confused to say the least. But now he was sitting at a small table, watching everyone else dance and stifling a laugh as he saw Luna and Snape dancing. 'Poor Luna, he looks ready to kill her.' He thought. Luckily enough Blaise was quick to save her, leaving the Potion's master with Bella instead. Harry snickered, wondering how fair of a trade that was for Snape.

"You seem to be having fun." Harry nodded, not needing to look up to see who was talking to him.

"So do you Malfoy." Harry's voice was a bit strong than it usually was this late at night and he was relieved. Draco looked up to the clock in the room, 5 minutes to midnight. Harry looked back out to the dance floor before a hand blocked his view. He jumped back slightly and looked up at Malfoy, who was just staring straight ahead. A small smile appeared as the younger took the blonde's hand, allowing himself to be lead out onto the dance floor. Draco took the lead as the next slow song started, wrapping his arms gently around Harry's waist, while the brunette wrapped his arms around Draco's neck lightly. They could see Narcissa and Lucius smiling at them but chose to ignore it.

"So, am I a better dancer than Aunt Bella?" Draco teased.

"Much better." Harry whispered back. They checked the clock again, it was now just 2 minutes until midnight came. Draco rested his forehead against Harry's, both ignoring all the stares they were getting, even ignoring the glare someone sent their way.

"One more minute until you're 17." Draco whispered. Both boys were counting down in their head the seconds. "30."

"25." Harry said, gazing into silver eyes. He could see hints of a darker gray flecked in them. Draco could notice small hints of blue in the brunette's eyes, but what kept him looking was the emerald glow.

"Three….two….one. Happy Birthday…Harry." Draco said before capturing the smaller in a feather light kiss as glass all around them shatters. Screams of curses and spells spills from the group as Draco turns, hiding Harry behind himself.

"What's going on?" Harry flinched in unseen pain.

'Great…the bastard attacks when Harry's getting his inheritance!' "Sev! We have to get him out of here!" Draco called, looking for his godfather. Luna reaches them first, sending a spell at a boy with black hair.

"I found Neville and Professor McGonagall! They said Remus and Hermione are at Azkaban right now and that we need to get Harry out of here! Dumbledore doesn't know his animagus form."

"He can't transform! He's getting his inheritance. If he does, he stays that way." Draco could hear the faint whimper behind him as he brought Harry close to himself.

"Draco! Get him out of here!" Snape snarled, finally finding them as he cast a curse towards Dumbledore. "You four go! This isn't your battle!" He ordered as Blaise ran over, grabbing Luna and apparating. Draco kept Harry close before apparating just as a spell was cast their way.

"Don't let them leave!" Dumbledore ordered, unknowing that two of his own were also missing. "Get the boy!"

"You won't get him you old coot!" Lucius said, standing next to Severus to curse the old man. They both dodged out of the way of one curse, not seeing the other that was sent their way.

"Everyone get out!" The curses stop flying as multiple people apparate out of the room, leaving only those who came with Dumbledore, save two people. 'at least with that Malfoy brat under the imperious curse things should go easier…' The man growled before the rest of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Blaise and Neville ran over from the mansion that they apparated to, taking the boy from Draco who was finding it hard to stand. Luna came over to help him as the other two got Harry inside.<p>

"What happened after we left?" She asked.

"Someone…I think Trelawney…they attacked us before we could get out." Luna nodded and passed him on to one of the house elves. McGonagall appeared next, supporting Narcissa, who looked like she was hit with quite a few curses.

"Take her to the kitchen. Neville has potions to help her there, Mr. Zabini, take Bellatrix to the dining room." She kept telling people where to take the injured as Blaise took Harry up to Draco's room, the blonde already being there.

"Great, I hope we weren't followed…" Blaise grumbled. "Dray, He's unconscious now." Draco nodded. Bandages covered the better part of his arms while the house elf worked on getting a potion onto the worst of the cuts from the spell.

"They got me with Uncle Sev's spell." He said.

"Speak of, they're getting everyone into the mansion as we speak. Can you keep an eye on Potter? I want to go downstairs and help." Blaise said.

"Sure" He left Harry on the bed next to Draco before walking back downstairs. 'I can't take him to Dumbledore yet…but I will soon. If I did now, it would be too suspicious.' He thought as he looked at the boy beside him. 'Although…this won't.' "Obliviate!"

* * *

><p>"Only casualty so far is Wormtail." Narcissa said to Voldemort. "But according to Blaise, Potter has his inheritance now, which means he won't trust any of us. He may have been foolish as a boy but now…I think he'll only trust Luna."<p>

"Wormtail we can do without. As for Harry, we'll let Lovegood handle him. I want everyone over 20 checked for the imperious curse, it seems someone told Dumbledore what was going on tonight." Voldemort looked around at the people already gathered. Some looked on the border of awakeness and sleep, others looked scared(only the newer recruits did anyway), or ready to fight again. Blaise and Luna looked a bit tired from helping everyone, but the other two- Neville and McGonagall, were helping so they would be fine. "Where is Draco? And Harry? Lucius and Severus are gone too." he noted that his two most trusted were gone. Everyone looked around before a soft pop came from the front room. Narcissa and Bellatrix ran into the room, coming back soon after, supporting the Potion's Master between them as Lucius made his way over to Voldemort.

"Well, found out why Potter was so compliant…it was the potion Severus gave him. Laced with something that made him think of us as friends, or better yet, act as if we were controlling him. I think it was Poppy seeds*" (A/N: Kids, don't trust anything a raven gives you. Or a bear either!)Lucius said, sitting down to let Luna look at his injuries. "Trust me Ms. Lovegood, my wounds are nothing compared to Severus'. Dumbledore hit him with his own curse." He explained to Voldemort, who nodded.

"Well then, Ms. Lovegood once you are done, I want you to go and see Harry." Luna nodded and stood up.

"I'll go see him now." She said. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right." Blaise called, hearing her. Luna walked up the stairs, seeing Draco walk down them. 'At least he doesn't seem that hurt.' She thought as she walked into the room. "Harry?"

"Mr. Potter is acting strange." The house elf said from her spot on the bed. Luna looked over to her. "He said he cannot remember anything about the past few years except for summers and his first year of schooling at age 11. Although he was asking for a Luna Lovegood.*"

"What?" 'Was that part of his inheritance?' "Harry?" She looked around the room, finally finding him against the wall opposite of the door, looking worse than ever. "Harry!" she ran over to him, sitting in front of him as he backed away from her before realizing who it was.

"L-Luna? What's going on? Why is Malfoy here? Where IS here?" The questions tumbled out. Luna looked at him.

"Memory charm…it doesn't seem strong though. Harry, what do you remember?"

"I thought the house elf told you." Harry answered. "What day is it?"

"It's your 17th birthday Harry, and as for where we are…I don't really know either. But for what's going on, Dumbledore tried to kill you, and we got you away from him. Neville and Professors Snape and McGonagall are here too if you want to see them." She said.

"Luna!" Both teens look up as Blaise runs into the room. "Luna we need your help with Snape!"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He…he doesn't remember?" Luna shook her head. "We got into a bit of a fight with Dumbledore and he hit Snape with Snape's own curse. Bring him too Luna." Blaise said before running back downstairs. Luna looked back over to Harry.

"Want to re-meet everyone?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "Alright, I'll send Neville up then to watch you."

Harry pouted. He didn't need watching! But once an idea was planted into Luna's head, nothing could stop it. She walked downstairs and over to Neville first. "You need to go upstairs with Harry. He's lost a major part of his memory." The boy nodded, seeming stunned before walking up the stairs. Luna walked into the room with the more critical patients and walked over to where they were keeping Snape, McGonagall, Blaise, and Narcissa already there.

"How's Potter doing?" Narcissa asked as Luna walked over.

"Lost his memory. What's wrong with Professor Snape?" Luna passed off the news as if it was an everyday thing.

"Lost his- Lost his memory? Like with a memory charm?" McGonagall looked up at the student. "As for Severus, the wounds just will not close. He's losing too much blood."

"Did you try the muggle way? Hermione said that they use stitches." Luna advised. "And yes. A weak memory charm, but one he can't throw off easily either."

"I know how to do those." One of the death eaters said. Luna thought it was Blaise's mom.

"Alright, do that. Who is up with Mr. Potter now?"

"Neville. He doesn't remember much. Although his hate for Draco seemed to stay. The house elf up there said he only remembers up to his first year, but he remembers summers so he should remember quite a few spells and his animagus form." She explained. "I think someone's spying and decided Harry should only remember his relatives."

"Is there any way we can like, reverse it or something?" Blaise mutters, focusing on helping his mother with the task at hand.

"Well…usually traumatic events work."

"What do we gotta do then? Kill his- Shit we forgot his owl!"

"She'll find us." Luna said. "But I think love would work too."

Blaise looked up at her. "So, one of us just falls in love with him? Well Draco was doing a good job so far. Let him." Luna looked at him and shook her head. Her eyes were showing that there was more to that story, but she wouldn't tell it. "Oh fine. We'll get someone else. What about you?"

"Sisterly love won't work." She said in her sing-song voice. "That's why me and Hermione are out of the question."

"Alright. Maybe the right person will just appear!"

"Lower your voice and work on the task at hand you insolent brat." Blaise and Luna both freeze at the voice before looking at the Potion's Professor then back at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaise grinned.

"I think so. That or the Nargles are messing around again."

"Luna…what the hell is a Nargle?"

* * *

><p><span>AN: This seems really short…..BUT the next one will be longer with Harry actually being sorta in character!

A bit of a spoiler because it's midnight here and I told a reviewer this would be up yesterday, so I hope this makes up for it!

*The reason he remembers Luna WAS explained. She said it was a weak spell, but hard to break. Some of his memory managed to escape the spell, like Luna and Sirius.

Spoiler: Next chapter, Hermione comes back with some good news, and bad news. And who else is going to join the new Defense group Luna is starting? And what is Blaise planning? Well, it involves leaving poor Harry to play babysitter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright. Maybe the right person will just appear!"

"Lower your voice and work on the task at hand you insolent brat." Blaise and Luna both freeze at the voice before looking at the Potion's Professor then back at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaise grinned.

"I think so. That or the Nargles are messing around again."

"Luna…what the hell is a Nargle?"

A/N: Alright. I have a good idea about what to put into this chapter(along with what I put into the spoiler, which I'm putting here again just so I won't forget: Hermione comes back with some good news, and bad news. And who else is going to join the new Defense group Luna is starting? And what is Blaise planning? Well, it involves leaving poor Harry to play babysitter!) but if things seem a bit shakey, then it's because I also have the next chapter planned out and that was before this one.

* * *

><p>"Everyone's stable now. The worst hurt are staying here, everyone else has gone home." Lucius stated to Voldemort. It was two days after the attack. "The Longbottom boy is trying to get Harry to trust us, but it's not working out, he's refusing to."<p>

"None of his memory is back?" The Dark Lord asked.

"None." Lucius confirmed. "But Blaise and Ms. Lovegood are coming up with a plan right now, but they won't tell what it is."

"Of course we will, we just wanted to make sure it would work." Both men turned when they heard Luna's voice, seeing her and Blaise walk in. "Harry has to either fall in love, or something traumatic has to happen. It's better than trying to reverse the spell."

"Reversing the spell could cause more harm than good." Blaise added. "So, if you want a better effect, you have him fall in love, but make it traumatic too. Also Hermione's back. That should help us out greatly…if she didn't bring bad news too."

"Bring her in then." Voldemort ordered. The two teens nodded and brought Hermione into the room, Blaise keeping his arm around her waist. "Now, what's this about bad news that I'm hearing?"

"Two of the Aurors were killed trying to get Sirius out…He is out now, He's with Remus and Teddy but…Tonks and Kingsly were…they were killed."

"Lost two…but gained one that might be of more help than anyone with Harry."

"Harry? What's wrong with him?" Hermione demanded. Luna and Blaise explained to her what had happened before leading her out of the room.

"Lucius, I want those three here by tomorrow. Bring whoever you can find." Lucius nodded. "Something tells me we won't be able to get any students to go to Hogwarts either, and if we do, then the others will go as familiars." Voldemort sighed, this wasn't good.

* * *

><p>"And then you started up the DA to teach us all defense because Umbridge wouldn't." Harry was listening intently to Neville. They had already explained up to their 5th year. "But it didn't last, she found out. After that, you had a vision that Voldemort was killing Sirius-"<p>

"I thought you said he was good?" Harry looked at his friend.

"He is, it was all a trick by Dumbledore." Neville said for about the 10th time that day. "Then you and Hermione lead her into the forest, and no one saw her after that."

"That's because the Centaurs got her." Both boys turned to look at Hermione, who was now standing at the door. "So he did forget…"

"I told ya 'Mione." Blaise smirked. "The youngest of our year that's here is also the one who has no memory."

"What can we do to help him?"

"Nothing for now." Luna said. "We have to go find Draco, while Harry has to watch Professor Snape."

"What?"

"Sorry Harry, but he got hit by his own curse and something happened so we had to fix it the muggle way with stitches. He needs watched." Blaise hid his laughter at Harry's anger. "No one else can. Lucius took almost everyone to go get your Godfather and the wolf wonder. And Voldemort wants the rest of us to go find Dray."

"So you're with them too?" He growled to Hermione. She sighed.

"Harry James Potter. Stop it this instant! I know what we were told, but we were all wrong. It's Dumbledore who's the enemy, not Voldemort." She scolded. "Now come on. Maybe he can help you more too." She said, grabbing his wrist lightly and leading him out of the room. Blaise snickered and took the lead, taking the group to a dimly light room. Harry was amazed at how quick his eyes became used to the light.

'Guess it's from being a cat animagus….'

"So he remembers nothing?" Harry wondered when the others started talking to Snape.

"Nope. Only remembers the bad parts of his summers."

"And…you're leaving him here." Luna and Hermione nodded. Neville wasn't in the room, still fearing Snape.

"yep." "Exactly." Came the replies at the same time. "Have fun!" They grabbed Blaise and walked out, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>(AN: I'm so sorry, I don't usually cut into stories like this…but I just got back from Deathly Hallows Part 2.…there's no spoilers here, but I'm still crying and it's 30 minutes after the movie ended…*writes the story now*)

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the now shut door, staying near it and not looking at Snape. The professor just turned back to his book, not caring about the occupant of the room. Harry sighed, noticing a mirror in the room. 'I wonder what my animagus form looks like now…' he thought before closing his eyes and focusing his magic on the transformation. He heard a book falling from someone's hands clear as anything as emerald eyes blinked open. He looked over to Snape before looking at the mirror, freezing in shock. What was once dappled fur was now sleek and spotted. Black wings with red tips were longer, about 30 feet if spread fully.<p>

"A leopard…from a small kit." Harry looked back at Snape.

"So I was a small kitten…I couldn't remember." Harry said. He transformed back. "I can't remember much of anything actually. Not even my parent's names…"

"Lilly."

"What?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed. "Your mother's name. Lilly Evans."

"Oh." The became silent after a while. Harry guessed that the professor didn't know his father, or hated him. 'We're getting no where quick…oh well, they just said watch him…'

"You seem to have forgotten your lessons on blocking your mind as well." Harry glared up at Snape.

'Read this you stupid git, I. Don't. Care. How should I know that it even happened?' Harry growled and tore his gaze away from the professor, leaning back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Minutes turn into hours before Snape finally speaks. "…Do you want to hear about your parents or not?" Harry, who was sitting with his back against the wall now, nodded. Snape sighed. "Your mother was an extraordinary witch. She may have been a muggle at first, but she was a witch at heart. She would always stand up for what she believed in…and she loved you with all her heart." Harry could hear the professor's tone change and paid more attention now. "When she died, she was somehow able to protect you."<p>

"When she died…when?"

"When you were one. The Dark Lord was under the imperious curse I believe, for that first attempt at killing you. I always wondered why Dumbledore…Nevermind." Harry looked at him confusedly, wondering what he was going to say.

'He sounds like he really liked my mother…were they friends?' Harry thought.

"-How she could marry him." Harry flinched slightly, hearing the venom in Snape's voice.

'Friends it is.' He decided. "What about my father?" Harry asked, almost glad to finally get some straight answers.

"He's not worth mentioning…besides, the wolf and mutt will tell you all about him and his stupidity." Harry nodded and leaned against the wall. He looked around for a clock, deciding that there wasn't one in the room. 'What was that spell…'

"It's almost 4 PM." Harry looked up at Snape once again.

"Oh…" 'Ok, mind reader, good at potions….knew my parents…' Both men reached for their wands as a door slammed open in the manor, Snape rolling his eyes as soon as a sharp bark comes from outside the door.

"Really you mutt use your hands! You know how to open doors! Or did your memory get erased too?" He sneered.

"mutt?" Harry looked confusedly before the door open, a large black shaggy dog leaping on him.

"Harry! Are you ok? The git didn't hurt you did he? What did you do to my godson! I swear if you hurt him-"

"What I did? What did you do to mine? Draco's missing!" Harry looked confusedly from the dog to the professor before being picked up, Sirius falling from his lap as the brunette gets set on his feet.

"He's missing? Harry, what happened?"

"Remus he doesn't remember us!" Sirius transformed back, hugging his godson.

"I do remember you!"

"Really mutt, I'm starting to doubt your age." Snape growled.

"Both of you stop it!" The outburst from Harry caused both men to go silent. "Alright…this is too much at one time. Sirius, Remus, what the hell is going on?"

"Well" They look at each other. "It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time it seems."

* * *

><p>(AN: yea, I know. Bad way to end off a chapter, but I wanted to get this one posted. I'm working on another Snarry fic too with Good!Dumbledore and Bad!Voldie.

Sneak Peak at Just for Tonight: The air around the castle was tense now as everyone saw the small kit, who they all knew now as Professor Snape, _Bouncing, _around Harry's feet as the brunette walked over to his friends. "Honestly mate, you'd think he'd at least be like he was before." Ron said as they walked over to the group again.

Harry sighed and picked up Snape, petting the kit's head. "Yes, but you saw how I acted as a kit when I first found my animagus form. His magic must've put him like this or something, Narcissa wouldn't explain it to me or Draco even though it seemed like she knew what was going on…" Everyone stopped talking when they heard a small purr come from the Leopard kit in Harry's arms. )


	6. Chapter 6

"Remus he doesn't remember us!" Sirius transformed back, hugging his godson.

"Really mutt, I'm starting to doubt your age." Snape growled.

"Both of you stop it!" The outburst from Harry caused both men to go silent. "Alright…this is too much at one time. Sirius, Remus, what the hell is going on?"

"Well" They look at each other. "It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time it seems."

A/N: Yes, another confusing chapter. BUT! It is crucial to the Snarry. Because what better way to understand someone, then to know their past? This chapter contains Sirius, Remus, and everyone's favorite potions master explaining some things that bring at least one memory back to Harry, but can in bring more? And what about Harry's first run with the wild werewolf?

* * *

><p>"It seems like whoever cast the spell is using dark magic to keep almost all happy memories away from you…It's too bad Ted wouldn't let us bring Teddy, he could tell in a heartbeat who did this…kid's just like Tonks." Remus said. He was sitting in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor with Lucius, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Hermione(the later four who just came back, with no news of Draco), and Snape and Sirius standing out in the hallway.<p>

"You just always have to find trouble don't cha Potter-"

"He is nothing like James!" The outburst interrupts Blaise as a curse hit's the door.

"I know he's not! You're the one who called him James during that fight!" Lucius and Remus sighed.

"Not another fight about James…" Remus shook his head.

"First one I've heard, but they sound ready to kill…what's Severus doing out of bed anyway? He'll reopen the cuts!" Lucius said.

"-And then you slept with Remy-"

"ALRIGHT! I think that is enough you two!" Remus snapped, the door flying open as something pulled the two arguing men into the room. "There are children in the room and one of them is your godson Sirius!" Lucius was barely hiding chuckles of amusement while Blaise, Neville, Harry, and Hermione looked bewildered at the outbursts. Luna simply rolled her eyes and got up to shut the door.

"I saw a lover's quarrel coming. Never thought it would involve four people though."

"That. Is. Enough." Remus growled. "Right now we need to focus on Harry getting his memory back."

"Maybe you could explain exactly WHY we are trusting Malfoy and his father, and why the hell they haven't turned me in to Voldemort yet." Harry retorted.

"No one told him?" Sirius asked.

"We…tried." Neville said. Sirius sighed.

"Pup, or better yet, Kit, listen. You know how you got sent to the Dursley's every year, instead of to me or Remus?"

"Dumbledore said it was because you were on the run and Remus was spying on the other werewolves so I couldn't stay with him." Harry looked at Sirius, who sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well, that was only half of it. Remus would've been fine to take you in until you were 5, Hell Snivellus would've been good to take you!" Sirius growled.

"No I wouldn't." Snape added.

"Bullshit. You couldn't turn him away when you found James and Lils dead! It took us all a week to get you to leave his side!"

"Sirius!" Barked Remus.

"Yea yea I know, explain things to Harry. Well, the main reason was to make sure you weren't a threat to Dumbledore. He knew Petunia hated magic, and Vernon hated it more. He thought that if he could break you not only at school but at home, you'd be his to control."

"He tried to get the order in on it too." Remus added. "But me, Severus, Siri, Tonks, Kingsly, and a few others didn't believe it. They started to use me and Severus to get closer to a few death eaters, learn some things we didn't know."

"What did you learn?" Hermione asked. She and the other three were never told the full story either, only the 'beaten around the bush' one.

"That Voldemort, or Tom as the inner circle is calling him now, was never dark." Sirius said. "He was under the imperious curse."

"What?" Harry looked back over to him, his thoughts swimming faster than ever. "But, My parents-"

"Dumbledore knew I would go to Voldemort with the prophecy." Snape, the only one out of the Inner Circle who never called him Tom, said. "Wormtail was the traitor to everyone. He made the connection of the curse to the Dark Lord when the war started. What no one expected, or knew though, was that you would survive."

'And how would he have survived if you weren't there when you were Severus.' Remus thought.

"So…who saved me then?"

"Your mother's love kept you alive, Harry." Sirius said softly. "But…who truly saved you, was Snape. The house was about to go up in flames because of Wormtail. Me and Remus were going to go get you when he scented Snape was already there. And with you in, dare I say it, safe hands, we decided to follow the other scent that was there. Wormtail's. You know what happens after that."

"And I'll take over now, since you were in jail…" Remus started. "The whole story…."

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Remus run!" Sirius yelled. "If they catch you then Harry's doomed!"

"I can't just leave you!" Remus wailed, wishing they had more time before backup came.

"Remus only you me and Snape know the truth, you two need to go! Keep Harry safe!" Sirius snarled, shoving Remus away from himself. "I'll be fine." His voice softened. "Moony, go."

"Padfoot…" The wolf whimpered, Moony was pacing in his head, torn between his pup and a mate.

"Go." He whispered. Remus finally nodded, running back to the house. A sharp yip in his head stopped him dead in his tracks.

**Go carefully. James and Lilly are dead in there. You know Sev is up there with Harry.**

'I know.' Remus answered, slowly walking into the house, ignoring all the damage around him and closing his eyes when the smell of death hit his nose. 'Moony…'

**Just think of the pup. He's probably scared.**

Moony took Remus' movement as an answer as he slowly made his way around James' body, the wolf inside howling with loss. A sound that could almost echo in the too silent house. He walked up to Harry's room, noticing the boy safely in Snape's arms, sleeping soundlessly as Snape said a simple spell, stopping the blood from the lighting-shaped scar. Remus looked at his friend, noticing the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Severus, Sirius has been captured, they're blaming him, Wormtail got away." Snape simply nodded at the news, dismissing it as if it were nothing and handing Harry over to Remus. "We can't just hand him over can we?"

There was a pause before Snape finally answered. "What else can we do?" He said. "I'm in the Inner Circle, if he finds Harry in my care, he's as good as dead. While you have to run off during full moons, even during blue moons." Remus sighed, looking down at Harry before hugging him tightly, not looking towards Lilly's body, or the hallway where James' body was.

"They're both dead…" It was as if the news had just hit him fully, tears falling slowly from dull amber eyes. Moony howled with loss inside his head.

"There is…something we can do though." Remus looked back up at Severus, noticing for once the height difference. James always said Remus was small, but now, standing with the Potion's master he could tell.

"What?"

"Help him. Even if it means pushing him away."

-end flashback-

* * *

><p>"So…what?" The four adults in the room sighed.<p>

"Professor Snape was always mean to you to keep you safe Harry." Luna said, simplifying what Remus was trying to say.

"…oh." Was Harry's only response for a second. "But, why?"

"Didn't Sirius explain that with his outbursts in the hall?" Luna tried to coax Harry to figure out the answer on his own.

Harry thought for a moment before his expression changed. "YOU SLEPT WITH REMUS AND WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH JAMES?"

"Hit the nail on the head finally." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Well Harry when two people feel attraction to one another-" Blaise stops to dodge a cup thrown by either Sirius or Snape, he couldn't tell.(Although according to Luna, it was Snape). "Let's just say that being in Remus' pack back then had it's perks."

"And you know this HOW?" Sirius glared at the Slytherin.

"Fred and George." Blaise said quickly. "They have like all of your school stuff."

Remus and Sirius groaned.

"Well then. Harry, what it has to do with us, is that we found it unsafe for Wormtail to be around me anymore during the full moon. I would always go after him first until Sirius started acting like a pup and bouncing around me." Remus started.

"We…we sorta thought it would be funny to watch Snivellus get tore up by Moony, but Moony had other plans." Sirius said sheepishly, allowing somewhat of an apologetic tone to sneak into his voice. "Me and James trapped Snape in the shrieking shack while Remus was transforming. We just never expected Snape to be an animagus."

"You're LUCKY I was an animagus…"

"And that's one of the reasons why Moony didn't attack." Sirius said. "We were all Earth elements. Except James, he was Water. But Moony was just leaping around wanting to play. It was the funniest thing we ever saw, watching Snape back away from him like he held the plague! Although to a raven it might seem a bit scary."

"He did…it's called 'let me scratch you just once so you can be a werewolf too.'"

"Oh shut it. I seem to remember a certain bird who we found there every full moon after that! Even though he'd only play with Moony…" Sirius half pouted, thinking of the memories.

"Wait, how is this helping me remember stuff?" Harry noticed how off track they had gotten.

"Because all of that happened during our 7th year of Hogwarts. It's close to the time you were born, so by telling of that, it might be easier to get you to remember some things."

"Well…I do remember something…a woman screaming my name and a blast of green light."

"Lilly!" Three of the men yell.

"You remember when your parents died, the day Tom started acting weird." Lucius explained.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Hermione said. "Maybe all we have to do is go from start to finish?"

"Maybe…but it can wait for tomorrow. Tonight's the full moon." Remus said. Harry finally noticed how tired the wolf looked.

Snape cast a quick glance over to Remus. "You did take the potion, right?"

"Of course, of course."

"Hey Remy!" Sirius grinned, wrapping one arm over Harry's shoulders. "Harry's finally big enough, hopefully, to come running with us!"

"Are you sure that's smart?" Hermione fretted.

"You can come if you want, we all can! Wait, you are all animagi right?"

"I'm a hawk. I taught Harry how to fly." Blaise said.

"An Otter…" Hermione seemed a bit doubtful about things, but if everyone was around, it was safe. Right?

"I'm a cat as well." Luna said in her dream-like voice.

"I-I'm a fox." Neville answered.

Sirius nodded. "Alright. I think we all need a break anyway even if things are just starting. It'll do us some good, and it might bring back some of Harry's memories."

* * *

><p>"A-are you absolutely sure he won't attack?" Hermione asked once again after they got farther away from the house, Blaise resting on her shoulder.<p>

"Of course silly Gryffindor." He teased, flexing the wing that wasn't right next to the girl's head. "Harry, is Hedwig out?"

"Yea. She's meeting with us later. She wanted to hunt first." He explained, accidentally running into Neville after not noticing the group had stopped. "Explain to me again who you are…please?" He asked Blaise.

"I'm Blaise. Slytherin in your year, and the boy hoping to get together with the girl you see as a sister." Hermione blushed and looked away from the red-tailed hawk. "Need explanations on Lucius too?" Harry nodded. "Well, he's Drake's father. One of Voldemort's more trusted people next to Snape and Bella, the guy who lead that mouse this summer right into Hedwig's talons. Now, as for Snape." He glided over to Harry's shoulder, landing gently. "He slipped something into the nutrition potions he was giving you to make you trust us." He flapped his wing over Harry's mouth when he saw the boy about to speak. "Now Harry, it was a simple calming drought with a few added ingredients to make you more trusting. He knew it would take forever to get you to listen to reason as it is now, but hey, just think, if he didn't do that, you wouldn't have met us."

"I wouldn't have lost my memories either…" Harry grumbled.

"Hey, the only important thing you need to remember about most of this summer, is that Bella said sorry for trying to kill Sirius. Getting that out of her is like pulling teeth out of a Nundu. You just don't do it." He joked before flying onto a branch of a tree. "This a good distance?" He called up to Remus, who was a bit ahead of everyone else.

"Huh? Oh, yes, it's fine. Everyone, I don't want to see any humans, only animals. Harry, Siri, Severus, I want you three closest to me." The three people walked forward, Sirius and Snape changing first. Harry hesitated for a moment before transforming himself. Everyone stared as the black wings flexed, glowing green eyes blinking in the moonlight. He stumbled a bit as the raven landed on his shoulders.

'Must be for safety…I wonder how huge Remus is as a wolf.' Harry didn't have to wonder long as Remus fell to the ground. He tensed to run over, relaxing when talons dug into his shoulders slightly.

"Think before you leap stupid brat." Harry sat down, noticing the others now as animagi. A howl brought his attention back to Remus just as Moony leapt at him, both falling in a tangle of wings, paws, and tails. Snape flew off of Harry's shoulders, protesting the whole time. Harry stayed still on his back, wings spread out, as Moony sniffed at his muzzle. The cat took his time gazing over the wolf. Even with Harry's size, his head would probably only reach the wolf's shoulders, leaving Moony's neck and head to tower over him. The russet fur seemed soft, Harry daring to raise his muzzle to Moony's.

'It is soft.'

**Of course it is!**

'Moony? Wait, how can you hear me!'

**Long story short, after Sirius basically adopted you I could hear your thoughts if you were an animagus.** A low growl of approval came from the wolf as he backed away, letting Harry stand up as an otter and smaller cat leap at him.

"Harry!"

"We thought he would kill you!" It was strange for him to hear Luna's voice anything but dreamy, but the cat's voice was laced with worry now. Harry had to stifle a laugh as Hermione leapt onto his back, small claws tickling him.

"H-Hermione stop!" He purred in laughter. "I'm fine." Hermione jumped off of him, letting him stretch his wings. Moony was off playing with Padfoot, Blaise and Luna were talking with Lucius, Hermione jumping into their conversation. Harry yawned and laid down under a tree, only looking up at the sound of flapping wings.

"Not going to play with the mutt and wolf?" Snape asked, sitting on a branch above the leopard.

"I don't exactly know how to play." Harry admitted. "I just found this form today, I don't even think I could fly. Besides, I'm tired, I want to go to bed, but I can't leave or rest in my normal form. Hey, what was Luna talking about anyway? A lover's quarrel with four people…?"

Snape sighed the best his raven form could. "Your father used to date Sirius, while Remus was in love with Sirius, and I guess the fourth person was Lilly."

"Oh…alright." Harry yawned again.

"Go to sleep. You need it."

'Why does it seem like he's hiding something…then again, it's Snape, he's always hiding something.' Harry thought. "Fine, I will." Standing up, the boy took a large leap into the tree, landing on the large branch Snape was on. "Rather be in a tree so Siri and Moony can't drag me out of my sleep to play."

"Whatever brat."

'Well, at least he's still acting the same. Then again, never suspected the dungeon bat to change much.' Harry curled up on the branch, closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! This doesn't make any sense!" Three weeks had passed since the full moon and it was getting closer to school time. Sirius was right, the full moon did help Harry remember some things, mainly his love of flying and hate of falling. Hermione had received her letter, as did Luna and Blaise. Harry and Neville did not, both planning to go as Hermione and Luna's familiars. They were working on Potions now, Snape saying that if they expected to stay in the N.E.W.T class they should practice.<p>

"Harry just focus. Wolfsbane isn't that hard to do." She said, her potion already finished. The Potion's master split them up, each doing a different one. Hermione had done a calming drought, Harry got Wolfsbane, Neville a nutrition potion(Luna was secretly checking on him every few seconds and helping him, her batch of the draught of the living dead already done), and Blaise had a simple healing potion.

"Don't see why I have to do this…Neville either, we're just going as familiars." Harry grumbled. "Shouldn't we be training in combat or something? I doubt we can just walk up to someone and give them an instant killing potion or something."

"You never know Mr. Potter. Now pay attention." Snape said, looking at everyone's potion.

"He always did seem like more of a fighter." Lucius commented, making sure Snape's back was turned before helping Harry out a bit. "Counterclockwise, then add that in, there it should be good now." He looked back up at his friend. "Has the mark been hurting at all?"

"No."

"Do you know when Tom's coming back?"

"No."

Lucius stared at Snape. "Can you say something other than no?"

"No."

"…No wonder you fail so many students, they don't want to listen to you act like a prat anymore." Lucius said before walking out. Harry looked at his potion, noticing how it actually seemed calm, and the right color.

"Hermione, is this right?" He asked. She leaned over to check it.

"Yes Harry! It's perfect!" She praised. Harry nodded distractedly.

'Ok, so I'm no good at potions without help, and I remember that I never liked his class. Why did this happen to me though? And who did it…wait, they said Malfoy went missing, then did he…what if he was the one to do this?'

* * *

><p><span>AN: The reason for all the explaining is stated at the beginning, but I'll add a bit more to it so I don't get reviews or messages about it being too confusing. As I said, what better way to trust someone than to know their past, so Sirius, Remus, and a reluctant Severus decided to tell Harry a bit about their past. And as for Severus' confusing talk (James dating Sirius while Remus loved Sirius) that will be explained in a later chapter(If I remember to...)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione, is this right?" He asked. She leaned over to check it.

"Yes Harry! It's perfect!" She praised. Harry nodded distractedly.

'Ok, so I'm no good at potions without help, and I remember that I never liked his class. Why did this happen to me though? And who did it…wait, they said Malfoy went missing, then did he…what if he was the one to do this?'

A/N: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/STORY ALERT/FAVORITED THIS!(57 alerts since I started to the point I wrote this!) Ok, to get this story moving along at a slightly faster pace, here's what was left of the summer(this chapter starts at Diagon Alley): More potions training, Harry finally got the combat training he thought would be more fun than potions, Hermione helped him with some of the spells he forgot, another full moon, Draco still missing, Sirius and Snape actually getting along somewhat, Harry gaining a few more memories(He remembers his mother screaming, meeting Hagrid, his hatred of potions and the hospital wing, and remembers being a parseltongue) and getting his patronus back(since he needed a happy memory and only had bad ones, he lost his for a bit), flight training(here's a list of who's what, Fire: Voldemort, Dumbledore, Luna. Water: Hermione, James, Neville. Earth: Lucius, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Cissa. Wind: Harry, Blaise, Fred, Bella, Ron. Ice: Draco, George), Blaise and Hermione also got together, Luna and Neville have started to spend a lot of time together. Harry is slowly getting used to being around everyone, even though he avoids most of the death eaters and Voldie. 

MAJOR A/N: IF YOU SEE ANYTHING ON HERE ABOUT A KITTEN NAMED LILLY OR JAMES(Just normal kitten from a house cat, nothing special.), IGNORE IT. IT WAS SOMETHING I FORGOT TO TAKE OUT DURING FINAL EDITING. Also, I will be switching Between Tom and Voldemort depending on who he's talking to. But Snape is still just Snape for now.

* * *

><p>"I sorta remember this place." Harry whispered as the group walked by a small store. He was staying close to Remus, hidden by his black cloak. He stayed close to the wolf and Sirius during the walk, holding hands with Luna as well. Neville was walking next to him as a russet fox, a collar around his neck so no one could try and steal him. Harry glanced around and saw a tabby cat resting on a trash can nearby, Professor McGonagall. "Are they always like this?" He asked Luna.<p>

"Not always, but no one knows where you went to, and if you're seen with Death Eaters then you know someone is going to tell Dumbledore." Luna explained. "Do you remember any of this besides the pet store?"

"Pet store…Hedwig!" He slapped his hand over his mouth after the outburst, the four adults leading the group looking back at him. "Sorry…I just remembered Hagrid getting Hedwig for me."

"Good." Sirius smiled before they walked into a small bookstore. Harry walked a bit away from Remus, bringing Luna and Neville with him. They looked at mostly charm books, with Harry ending up buying a few along with potions books, care of magical creatures books, and other random books. Putting them in the bottomless bag Hermione brought to carry everything in, he looked back over to the pet store.

"Professor Snape," He turned to the nearest person to him. "Can I go to the Pet store?""Might as well brat. Your bird is expecting more treats is she not?"

'Might get some other bird treats to see if your less crabby then…' He snickered to himself.

"I'll come with Harry, I need more things for Crookshanks." Hermione offered, letting Luna and Neville wander for a bit as the two 'siblings' walked into the pet store. "Did you just want the treats?"

"No, I wanted to see if I could remember anything from inside." He admitted. The boy stopped walking when a soft hissing hit his ears.

"**Well this is just brilliant, another night in this cage and I'll go crazy! Hey! Shop keeper! Do you not recognize me? My father is the great basilisk of Hogwarts! Let. Me. OUT!"**

'Basilisk…' Harry walked over to the cage, looking into it.

"**Oh great, another kid…" **The snake grumbled.

"**Hello." **Harry spoke tentatively.

"**Wait, a speaker!"**

"**Yes…who are you?"**

"**My name? Oh, it's Vipera."**

"**Latin?" **Harry could almost remember hearing the name somewhere, but it didn't make sense with any of the memories he had.

"**Yes speaker."** Vipera hissed. She could tell Harry wouldn't hurt her. She shook her head, blue eyes shining through instead of the killing red as she slowly crawled up Harry's arm. **"Could you possibly get me out of here?"**

"**Of course Vipera." **Harry smiled. He walked up to the counter, paying for the snake and the owl treats before looking around for Hermione, finding her near the cat treats.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No eating anyone, or any other animals around me unless I say." <strong>He warned Vipera before the two Gryffindors walked out.

"**I won't master." **Vipera promised. Hermione lead the strange group over to the Leaky Cauldron where Remus was with Lucius.

"I can't believe those two, like kids in a candy shop! First we lose Sirius and Neville in the candy shop, then Luna, Severus, and Blaise disappear into the apothecary!" Remus growled.

"How can you lose them?"

The snake hissed in surprise at two pops before slithering off of Harry's shoulder as he was trapped in two hugs.

"**Barbarians!"** She hissed.

"Fred! George!" Harry hugged them, snuggling close to one of them.

"At least you remember us!" George grinned.

"Yes. That would be bad if-"

"-Our little brother didn't remember us!" Harry laughed before reaching out to pet Vipera.

"**Sorry Vipera, this is Fred and George"**

"**How can you tell them apart?"**

"**George is shorter." **Harry looked up at both of them. "How's the shop business?"

"Brilliant." They both answer. "Seems you have new guard pet."

"Yea, what took you two so long to get here?"

"Had to escape the annoyance that is Ron." Fred answered.

"And mum,"

"And Ginny." They both grimaced. "Harry what ever you do, don't remember her."

This got the other three to laugh finally. Harry smiled and said, "I'll try not to."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the others to find them, Luna sitting on Harry's other side and looking at the snake around his neck. "A basilisk Harry? I would've thought you'd find a Nundu." She commented.<p>

"There's still a chance for that, Vipera actually found me." He said. Luna reached out her hand to Vipera before petting the snake gently.

"Well, since everyone is here, I think it's time to go back don't you?" Remus asked the other four adults. "We have everything right? For Luna and Blaise and Hermione to go back to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, everyone checking before nodding. "Alright, we're ready then." The group walk outside, going to a secluded place before apparating back to the manor.

"Harry?" Sirius stopped Harry from walking back into the manor, turning him around to face the older man. "Did you have fun today?" Harry nodded. Sirius smiled before walking back inside with the others. Harry followed slowly, Vipera asleep on his shoulders. The brunette walked into the manor, yawning once he was inside. He decided that going to take a nap was best for him. He walked up to his room, murmuring small hellos to people as he passed them. Tiredness dragged at his limbs as he crawled into bed, curling up as Vipera laid down on the pillow next to him, knowing that having a snake around his shoulders must be a bit uncomfortable to sleep with.

He looked at the basilisk, noting her scales didn't have a shine to them like normal snakes. She was also a lighter green than most, definitely lighter than her father. Harry shook his head, not wanting to remember that and turned over on his other side. The sun was shining through the window, but was setting slowly.

His thoughts wandered, over what he remembered, and what the others told him. About the sorcerer's stone and Quirrel, about quiditch, but they focused mainly on where he was and what he had been told. So far, he knew the others believed Voldemort was actually trying to SAVE everyone, while Dumbledore wanted them dead. Harry had a hard time believing that, having only met Nagini so far after the night he lost his memories. He never saw the younger Malfoy either. The only thing keeping him there so far were his Godfathers and friends. But the fear that this was all just a lie stayed with him.

"Harry?" Green eyes gazed over to the door, the boy not moving as Remus walked inside. "I thought you'd be up here." He said softly, sitting on the bed next to Harry. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yes." Harry said softly. The wolf placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just tired."

"We all are pup. This week's going to be full. You'll be with friends though, Harry. I want you to say near Hermione, ok? And try to keep away from Ron, I know he was your friend."

"He was the one to help send Sirius to Azkaban the second time, wasn't he? When Tonks and Kingsly died?"

Remus sighed. He knew this question would come up. "Yes Harry. He was following Dumbledore's orders. Most of them were. But when Charlie, Bill, and the twins heard…they switched sides quickly. They knew it would hurt you, and they see you as a little brother, they don't want you hurt?"

"And Ginny?" Remus stayed silent. Harry sighed, he had a feeling she wouldn't be with them. He didn't want to believe it though. He relaxed as Remus rubbed his shoulder lightly, hearing a soft snoring coming from Vipera as well.

"Harry, whatever you choose, we'll stay with you. I want you to remember that." He whispered before placing a light kiss on Harry's forehead. He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly.

Harry smiled softly. It was the first time that he could remember that anyone was that soft to him besides Hermione. 'Maybe…this won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

><p>The week passed through without much happening, surprising everyone. It was now the day before Hermione, Luna, and Blaise would be going back to Hogwarts with the other two and McGonagall as familiars. The former professor rarely left Harry's side, it didn't bother anyone, and Harry was glad. He always saw her as family and could always talk to her when he couldn't go to Sirius or Remus or anyone else.<p>

"So, it is agreed then?" Tom asked as he walked by with Lucius, Sirius, and Snape. Harry was sitting on the floor, dragging a string around for Luna to chase as a cat. She didn't mind doing silly things like this as long as it brought a smile to Harry's face. The gentle girl was a bit worried though for him. She thought he would have less trouble with remembering things like names and faces, but it was what he had the most trouble with. She jumped on the string, picking it up and angling her ears towards the four men.

"Yes. Harry will be staying with Severus." Lucius agreed.

"Better keep him safe too Snivellus, or I'll kill you in ways that would make the cruciatus curse seem like the tickling curse." Sirius growled.

Snape rolled his eyes and looked over to Luna and Harry. Sirius turned around and smiled. 'At least he's doing a bit better. He seems to trust her more than anyone…I'd rather him stay with her too…' "During classes he will be staying with Ms. Lovegood." Sirius blinked up at Snape.

"Good."

"I know you guys are talking about me!" Harry pouted. "So when do we leave?"

"They don't leave until tomorrow." Sirius said, hugging Harry as the boy stood up.

"You though will be leaving tonight with me." Snape said coldly. "I don't think anyone would want a leopard running around on the train…" Harry picked up the underlying message of what he said and nodded.

'More like he doesn't want anyone provoking me to attack.' Harry thought, turning his attention back to Luna, who transformed back and was now smiling softly.

"You'll have a safe trip Harry. But be careful of the Nargles." She said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I will be." He promised. The four men looked bewildered at them both before shaking their heads, knowing they were better off not knowing.

"I suggest going to pack Potter." Snape said. Harry nodded and walked to his room, taking his time for once to look around the hallway. His emerald gaze ran over the walls and doors, portraits and other valuable things. He finally made it to his room, slowly packing everything he would need, shrinking some things with a few spells to fit it all. He stopped as his hand ran over a photo album. He didn't remember bringing another one, only the one of his parents. Then again, with so much of his memory missing he barley remembered anything. He shrugged and left it out, vowing to look at it after he finished packing.

Vipera crawled over to Harry slowly, lunging up to get to his shoulder and wrapping her tail around his arm to steady herself. He smiles softly, looking at her before finally picking up the photo album again.

"**What is that?"** Vipera asked, running her tail over the front cover. **"It does not seem dangerous."**

"**It's not Vipera, it's a photo album." **Harry explained. **"I don't remember having it though…" **He opened it, almost dropping it when he did. Inside on the first page, were pictures of his mother and father, Sirius, Remus, even a few with Snape along with the group. Harry laughed lightly at how miserable Snape seemed near them though. He turned the page, seeing more pictures. His mother and father on a date, he guessed Remus and Sirius took the pictures. Remus as a younger werewolf, snarling at the camera in an almost teasing manner with Padfoot grinning next to him. Prongs and what Harry guessed to be his mother as an animagus, a fairly small doe, standing in a clearing. A group photo of all of them, Remus being balanced as a human on Prongs' back, hugging the stag's neck like it was a life or death situation.

As he looked trough the pictures, Harry could feel tears coming to his eyes. Soon he reached the middle of the book, a note falling out. He took this chance to wipe his eyes before picking up the note and reading it.

_Pup, _

_I didn't know exactly what to get you for your birthday, so I looked around in my room and found a bunch of pictures of the Marauders(added a few with Snivellus in just so Remus wouldn't complain, have to admit though, he was a big part of Lilly's life, so you deserve to get to know the younger him I guess.) But if you're reading this, then you've reached the end. It's all the pictures up until the ones Lilly started taking of you. She never made copies but I know Hagrid gave you the rest of them. From this point on, they're pictures of you in Hogwarts. Minerva took most of them, but she had some help from the other teachers(except of course your most FAVORITE teacher.) _

Harry stifled a laugh. 

_There's a lot of you with Ron and Hermione in here, but there's quite a few of you in quiditch too, and some when you were in class. I hope you like it. _

_Love, Sirius._

Harry smiled softly, looking back at the book as Vipera lazily turned the blank page to the next one with her tail. Harry's smile widened at the first few pictures. He knew Molly must've taken it, or he thought. Upon looking closely at it, he saw a message spelled onto it. George took it before he went onto the platform. Harry was glad he could at least tell the twins' handwriting apart. He flipped to the next page, noticing the first picture was him in the potions classroom, writing down what Snape was saying. He wondered who took that one.

As he turned the pages he noticed the changes in everyone, including himself. The only constant was his glasses, always broken unless Hermione managed to use a repair spell before the picture was taken. His favorite ones were the quiditch ones though.

"Harry?" His head flew up at the voice, shutting the book quickly, accidentally clipping Vipera's tail with it. The snake let out a distasteful hiss before moving off of Harry's shoulders as Tom walked in. Harry's eyes had a guarded look, he still didn't know if he could trust the man. "It's almost time for you to go with Severus, he said you have to stay as your leopard form, and Vipera must stay here. It would give you away if you came in with a basilisk." Harry's eyes moved to Nagini, who followed her master into the room and curled around Harry's waist slowly.

"**She will be safe here my young one." **The older snake hissed. **"While you will be safe with Severus. My master once trusted him with me, and now he is trusting him with you. You are in safe hands."**

"**How can you be so sure?" **Harry hissed back. After all, his only memories of the man are fairly bad ones, even if he did remember that Snape tried to save him during the quiditch match, and not kill him. It was one safe memory to many hatred memories.

"**Your mother trusted you with him as a babysitter." **Nagini pointed out. **"And the wolf trusted him more than you think." **

"…**alright…" **Harry knew a losing battle when he saw one, and trying to fight Nagini on a reasonable point where things were in her favor, was a battle no one could win.

Harry stalked over to Snape, the bag he packed everything into was now on a rope around his neck. Hermione hugged him, Harry hugging back the best a leopard could.

"Stay low, we'll met you there tomorrow ok? Keep that DA galleon with you." She sounded like a mother worrying over her son as Harry purred. He looked over to Snape and nodded, apparating with the man to the gates of Hogwarts. His wings fluttered from the movement as he flexed, making sure everything was ok. His tail lashed, hitting the ground like a whip as the gates opened.

"Come on. No sightseeing." Snape ordered, walking swiftly onto school grounds. Harry rolled his eyes, growling a reply before trotting after the potion's master. As they got closer to the school, Harry's fur bristled, his claws stretching and clawing at the ground.

'I thought I could call this place home once…I guess a lot's changed though.' He thought. It only took him a few strides to catch up to Snape, instead of trailing behind like a student in trouble. 'I wonder what Luna meant by I'm royalty too…she said it had something to do with my animagus form and being a Wind Element…' He shook his head as they walked into the castle, his claws scraping against the stone and bringing a snarl to his face.

"-New familiar?" Harry's ears flicked. He didn't noticed they had been stopped by Dumbledore on their way to the dungeons.

"Yes…Night is staying with me, but will be following one of the students to help his growth. Being in a dungeon all day is not suitable for a cat his size." Snape sneered. "Of course he will be on a very short leash."

'Very short leash? Yea right. Luna'll let me roam everywhere!' Harry thought.

"Good, good. Is there any new news?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore for once. Something in his mind told him that the old man could not be trusted. He passed it off as instincts, remembering how Sirius always complained about them.

"None. Now, if you excuse me, I am sure Night wants to get to exploring." Snape walked swiftly past the headmaster, Harry following closely, tail flicking as they walked.

'Night huh? I could get used to that…' Harry stopped walking suddenly again. 'Oh no, the wings!' He looked over his back, to find no wings in sight. '…huh?'

"Wondering when you would notice, It seems you found a way to hide the wings." Harry looked back to Snape before nodding and following him once more.

A yawn escaped the boy as soon as they reached Snape's quarters. He had transformed back once they reached the dungeons, figuring Dumbledore wouldn't trail them down here.

"I feel like I could sleep for a month." Harry muttered before stretching. "Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you even on four paws?"

"Quit complaining Mr. Potter or Gryffindor will start out with negative points." Snape said. "And change back, a few Slytherins decided to stay behind for the summer for protection and if they find you, you're in trouble.

"Yea yea, give me a chance to stretch first." The boy grumbled before transforming back. "Now, I'm going to go explore a bit, it's been ages since I've been down here." Harry said before running off. He was glad to finally be away from the man's watchful gaze. The leopard raced through the halls, turning corners and leaping up stairs. He wondered if the familiars of the other students had this much fun, he could remember Hedwig commenting on how much fun she had flying through the owlery with the other owls. Running swiftly, he finally decided to make his way back down the dungeon before Filch caught him. Harry slowed down to a trot though as a familiar voice hit his ears.

'Wait…that's-that's Draco!' He stopped before a corner, ears angling to listen to the voice, hearing another one along with the blonde's.

"So long as he does not get his memories back, killing him should be easy." Draco said. "He was easy enough to fool too, and then a simple mind spell from me, and he forgot everything good."

"Excellent. It seems that he is being closely guarded though. So, killing them both might take more work. You've done good so far Draco. Now we must wait, then, kill Potter before Voldemort." Harry's eyes widened once he recognized the voice.

'Dumbledore! The others were right! He-he did just want me dead!'

* * *

><p><span>AN: I know it seems a bit soon for Harry to be finding it out. But I have it all planned out, don't worry. And our favorite bitch makes her debut…You know, the pink one with those poor little kittens and blood quills? Yea, her. 

Also, for this story, since Dumbledore is still alive, it seems I've ignored HBP haven't I? You know what that means, Snape stays with potions, and someone else gets DADA. I won't reveal who yet, but you'll love who does take over.

Also, I. Love. Luna. She's awesome! And she's helping poor Harry the best she can.

If you have any questions about this story, please review or PM me! I don't bite!(Hard anyway…)


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's eyes widened once he recognized the voice.

'Dumbledore! The others were right! He-he did just want me dead!'

A/N: This is a fun chapter I believe, well, after the first sadness. More of Harry running around the castle, him and Luna doing funny stuff, and finally Ron bashing!

ALSO: DO NOT DENY THIS. DRACO AND JACOB, NAKED IN A BED TOGETHER, IS THE HOTTEST THING EVER!(random thing is random...)

* * *

><p>Harry ran, his paws carrying him lightly over the stone of the dungeon, stray pieces of gravel scratching at the pads of his paws but he didn't care. He was sure it was fear that was making him run as fast as he was, but he couldn't be sure, it could have been the betrayal he felt. He slowed only a bit when he realized he didn't know exactly where to go, before a familiar scent hit his nose.<p>

'Dragon's blood! And Basilisk skin! It must be this way!' He thought, turning another corner before running into a painting.

"Woah, what's the hurry little one?" Harry blinked before looking up and seeing Salazar Slytherin.

"Need to talk to Snape! Followed the scent of Dragon and Basilisk here! It's urgent!" Harry wailed before transforming back, wondering how weird it was for Slytherin to be talk to a cat.

"Urgent? What is it?"

"I-I…" Harry couldn't finish before the portrait opened, Harry running to the person who just walked out.

"Potter? What the hell?" Snape looked down at the crying teen in confusion. Harry was trembling now, trying to hold back more tears.

"I-I saw Draco! He was w-with Dumbledore!" Harry cried. "Th-they were talking about killing me!" The teen didn't have to say more as the professor pulled him into the room, the portrait shutting behind them. He lead Harry over to the couch, setting the teen down gently before the fireplace burst into green flames, Hedwig flying through them.

"What on earth is going on? Vipera said Harry was in distress! What did you do!" She hooted, flying over to Harry and landing on his lap. "Come on kit, don't cry, it's alright." She cooed.

"I did nothing you stupid owl it was Draco." Snape snarled, walking over to cupboard and searching through it, pulling out three vials of potions. Hedwig was saying something to Harry in a hushed voice, it sounded as if she was explaining something to him. He was nodding every now and then, giving the occasional head shake. The tears had finally stopped, as did the light sobs as he hugged the owl gently.

"Take these." Snape said before handing Harry the vials. He looked at them curiously before taking each one. "They're just calming droughts."

"Thank you." Hedwig said for her kit. "Now Harry, can you explain what happened?" She asked gently.

As Harry went on explaining to the owl, Snape flooed Sirius and Remus, explaining to them what happened, and noticing a little boy sitting on Remus' lap. He chose not to comment though, because Harry would probably hear, and knowing the two Marauders, they wanted to keep it secret for a bit longer.

"Don't worry kit, we'll keep you safe." Hedwig promised as Snape walked over again.

"Sleep will do him some good." Is all he said before walking away. Harry yawned and curled up on the couch, finally realizing how tired he actually was. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him, remembering only a few seconds before to transform into his feline form in case Dumbledore decided he was going to drop by.

* * *

><p>"SLYTHERIN!"<p>

Harry yawned as the last few first years were sorted out, his tail waving calmly behind him. The night had passed with no trouble, same as the day. Neville and Minerva came over early, roaming the castle with him as they waited for the others. Hermione chose to kept the professor with her because it would seem less suspicious, her already having a cat, maybe she got another one to keep Crookshanks company? Blaise and Luna talked on the train, deciding that it would be more normal for her to keep a fox, switching so that Harry would be staying with Blaise. All three 'familiars' were now sitting behind the teachers at the front table, waiting to see who the new teachers would be.

"And now, as you all may have noticed, we are missing our Transfiguration teacher, as well as Defense." Dumbledore started. "And here they come now!" everyone looked to the entrance to the great hall as three people walked in. Harry's tail twitched excitedly as he recognized one of them.

'Charlie!' He started to purr as Charlie walked passed him, petting his head as he sat down next to Snape, the other two though, Harry didn't know and couldn't tell who they were.

"Charlie Weasley will be taking over for Defense against the Dark Arts, while James and Bill shall be taking over for Transfiguration." Harry sat up at the names, McGonagall looking down at the two teachers. Said teachers looked back at the two and winked. If Harry could hug them, he would have as he recognized the familiar grins on the two. He could hear a very sad sounding sigh from Snape as he too figured out who the strangers were. Harry stifled a purr of amusement before shaking his head. He stretched before standing up, walking up to the space between Charlie and Snape and purring.

"Do you ever feed this poor cat Severus? He seems nothing but skin and bones!" Charlie teased as he gave Harry a small piece of chicken, laughing as the purring grew louder. "I see he has friends as well, student's familiars?"

"Yes, and just as annoying as the students…" Snape growled. Harry looked up at the man before doing his best impression of a kicked puppy before resting his head on the potion master's lap, being shoved away almost immediately. Harry growled lightly, setting his head back on his lap again, this time nipping at the hand that dared to try and move him. The pattern continued for a few more minutes before the professor finally gave up, Harry giving a purr of satisfaction as the fox and cat behind them snickered.

Charlie chuckled before looking down the table at the two Transfiguration professors. "I think I need to have a talk with James and Bill…Want to come with little guy?" He asked the leopard, who nodded and stood back up, McGonagall taking his place in annoying Snape by leaping onto his lap and curling up. As the Defense professor and Harry left, Dumbledore looked over to the cat. McGonagall was thankful to Hermione for charming her fur to be a pure white instead of the usual tabby, it would have given her away in a heartbeat.

"It seems the animals really like you Severus."

"No, they must like the wolfsbane potion smell. I've been brewing it."

* * *

><p>"I knew you two would find a way to get in here…how are you doing it?" Charlie demanded. The four of them were in his quarters, Harry cuddled against Fred, while George sat next to them grinning.<p>

"We made a new joke, decided to test it out on ourselves-"

"And decided that we need to keep an eye on our little brother." Fred finished the sentence, petting Harry's head lightly. Harry pouted but didn't move to get Fred to stop. "Really Charlie, it's not a bad thing."

"And we know a lot about transfiguration."

"We can handle-"

"Teaching little pranksters." They both said. Charlie sighed.

"And what about the names? Me and Snape immediately knew it was you because of that!" Charlie scolded. The twins looked up at the older brother.

"How'd you know?"

"James is Harry's dad, and a Marauder. I knew George would use that because you look almost like him and because you care more about Harry being comfortable around people. Bill is our brother and has always been closer to Fred than anyone." Charlie said. The twins simply grinned and looked at the now sleeping boy between them. The brunette was curled against Fred's side, sleeping quietly, only the slight rise and fall of his chest told the three others that he was still alive.

"You don't think they're going to let him be a spy…do you?" Charlie asked, not taking his eyes off of the boy they all saw as a little brother.

"They might." George answered. "Besides, who better than someone who can't remember most of the things about everyone here?"

"True."

"I just hope he stays safe." Fred said. "Come on, we should get him back to Snape."

* * *

><p>The full moon shone down on the castle as faint whimpers came from Snape's quarters. Harry was curled up as a leopard once again, fidgeting and whimpering before waking up screaming. His eyes snapped open as he sat up, his back hitting the hand that was about to shake him awake. He glanced around fearfully before his eyes landed on Snape, who was crouching down next to him.<p>

"Potter? What the hell?" He asked. Harry shook his head, ears flattening against the black fur as his wings stretched out before falling flat as well. His gaze fell to the floor.

"Sorry sir…it-it was just a nightmare…" Harry whispered softly.

"What was it about?" Black ears angle towards the professor at the question, wondering if they heard right. Snape? Asking about him? He decided that he must be in a dream still.

"Just some flashbacks." He shrugged. "Sorry…"

"Flashbacks about what?" Snape asked. Harry sighed.

"My uncle abusing me." This was just a dream right? No harm in telling the potions master what happened.

"abuse?"

"Duh, you know for a dream this is really weird, normally people just laugh and don't ask about things." Harry yawned. Snape glared at him.

"This isn't a dream you brat." He sneered. Harry blinked twice before looking back down at the ground.

"Oh no…" He whimpered, hiding his head under large paws, shutting his eyes tight. He never told anyone about that! Why did it have to be Snape that found out?

"Talk." Snape ordered. Harry shook his head. He didn't want to tell anyone, especially the guy who hates him! "Harry…" One eye opened at the sound of his name, his paw moving off of his head to look up at the professor. Green eyes studied Snape carefully before something told Harry that Snape didn't want to hurt him. He sat up slowly, transforming into a more familiar form, noticing that the ears and tail stayed for some reason.

"Before I found out I was a wizard when Hagrid came when I was 11...I was always abused. Mostly by my uncle and cousin, but my Aunt helped, or did nothing to stop it. And it just got worse as time went on…"

"How did no one notice?" Snape asked. Harry's eyes found the ground interesting again.

"I knew someone would find out if I used glamour spells…and I can't use those when I'm out of school…so I used make up. I met a girl at a muggle school who told me it worked, and it did. Not even Hermione noticed." Harry admitted. "I used longer lasting spells to make sure it didn't come off with water."

"Take it off then." Harry tensed up at that request, shaking his head and leaning back against the wall. His head was pounding from fear and his eyes reflected it. He didn't want to show off the scars. But it was too late, as he felt the spell fail, the make up disappearing with it, bringing a stifled gasp from the older man. Accompanying the boy's lighting-shaped scar was a long scar across his nose, Snape guessed it was from a knife or shard of something. Other scars littered his neck and shoulders that were barley hidden by the shirt the Gryffindor wore. "Shit…"

"They're worse on my back…" Harry said, grabbing his wand and using a glamour charm this time. He was too tired to try make up, and it would just be useless. He wondered if the spell kept the scars from appearing on his leopard form, and decided it was best not to try and find out.

"I knew Petunia was heartless, but this…this isn't her."

"You knew her?" Harry's head snapped up, eyes filled with a strange emotion. "How?"

Dark gray eyes met green for a second before Snape looked away. "I knew her and Lilly as a kid." He said it as if it wasn't worth mentioning, Harry noticed. "You should try and sleep again." He stood up and turned to walk away, not casting another glance to the boy.

'He knew her…he knew my mother…' Harry shook his head, transforming back and curling up, just in time too as the fireplace lit up with green flames and Dumbledore walked in.

"Severus, there has been an attack." The potions master turned to glare at the headmaster.

"On who this time?"

"Hermione Granger." Harry's head snapped up at the name seconds before the rest of him did. As he stood there snarling Dumbledore looked over to him.

"Down Night. You really need to stop with this after bad dreams." Snape half-scolded. The leopard relaxed slowly, but kept his shoulders tensed. He wanted to know what happened. "Explain." Snape said, turning back to Dumbledore.

"We found her, Mr. Zabini, and Ms. Weasley in the corridors. It seems Mr. Zabini attacked them."

'WHAT? Blaise wouldn't do that! I thought he was dating 'Mione!' Harry growled before running off, getting out of the room and into the corridors.

"It seems that your leopard is acting very strange Severus."

"It's just stress of being in a new place." Snape said. "What did you need me for?"

"I just had to tell you that Mr. Zabini is suspended. It seems a bit…odd that we talk about one of your most hated students, and your familiar runs off."

"What ever you are suggesting you old fool is wrong. You heard me rebuke him about the bad dreams, he usually wakes up snarling and then runs off." Snape growled. "He won't hurt the students so I see no harm in stopping him."

* * *

><p>While the two men bickered, Harry made his way up to the corridor, the scent of blood leading him. He stopped when he saw where the fight took place. He could defiantly tell the three people were here, but there was another scent. One he couldn't place. 'Who is that…' He wondered, growling slightly. Figuring it out could wait. Right now, he had someone to visit in the hospital wing.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:…I lost this whole chapter….and the other two stories I was starting on…which is why it's so late…so I'm trying to make it longer just to make up for your wait…And there's a new/familiar character in here who is borrowing Phoenixfire's(If you read my warriors stories) name, until I choose to reveal who she is.

A/N again: My internet…is gone. That is why it took me so long to get this one put up.

While the two men bickered, Harry made his way up to the corridor, the scent of blood leading him. He stopped when he saw where the fight took place. He could defiantly tell the three people were here, but there was another scent. One he couldn't place. 'Who is that…' He wondered, growling slightly. Figuring it out could wait. Right now, he had someone to visit in the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Harry bounded into the hospital wing, noticing Madam Pomfrey working on healing Hermione. The leopard crossed the room in a few graceful steps before diving under the bed and out of the way.<p>

"Night? Oh alright…" The medi-witch sighed. "You can stay, just keep there!" Harry blinked his eyes closed and rested his head on the furry paws.

'Don't plan on moving…wish I could be just Harry though, and not Night…' He thought before yawning. The others would be fine without him, and if he was needed then Snape could come and get him, he decided before falling asleep, listening to Madam Pomfrey muttering under her breath.

"Get up you lazy cat!" Harry glanced out from under the bed, noticing three people standing next to said furniture. He yawned before crawling out, looking at Hermione before felling something wrap around his neck, almost choking him. He coughed violently, shaking his head and trying to escape whatever was around him.

"Geeze, trying to kill him?" Gentler hands reached down to him, he recognized the voice to be Fred's, as the twin loosened what was around his neck, a collar. Harry sighed and glared up at Snape, tail lashing back and forth as he stalked over to the man. He sat down with a huff and looked around. Fred, George, and Snape were the only ones there. Harry guessed Blaise really was suspended then.

"Well if he would listen and not run out in the middle of the night, this wouldn't have happened." Snape sneered. Harry growled, nipping the man's hand lightly before angling his ears towards the door. The professor glared down at him before nodding. "Fine, but you go straight back to the dungeons." Harry nodded before standing up, stretching, and walking out.

"Being his familiar is tiring…even if it's only fake…" Harry grumbled to himself. He reached the stairs, waiting for them to change before bounding down them.

"Harry!" Wings fluttered as a pure white owl landed on his shoulder. "There you are kitten!" A purr rumbled in Harry's throat at the sight of Hedwig, Vipera curled up on her back.

"There you two are! But what are you doing here? What if you're caught, Dumbledore knows you!" Harry fretted, his tail twitched in worry. 'Which is why I'm stuck in this stupid form..'

"Harry, look at me, closely. Where are the black spots? Why they're painted over!" Hedwig hooted. "Magic's easily detected on owls, so Lucius suggested doing things the muggle way and painted them!"

"That's brilliant!" Harry agreed. The more he heard, the more he felt he could at least trust Lucius. Remus seemed to anyway, and Harry trusted the werewolf with his life. "Hey, isn't the full moon soon?"

"**Yes little one, Tom wants you back there for it. He said your protector will tell Dumbledore that you're on a mission for him."** Vipera hissed, wrapping herself around Harry's collar. **"What is this thing around your neck? It seems uncomfortable…"**

"It is…" Harry mewed, careful to avoid using parseltongue so he wouldn't be noticed. "Don't know why I have this on-" The leopard cuts off with a yowl as the stairs start changing just as a spell hits the stairs. Hedwig screeches as Harry falls forward, claws trying to find a grip on the polished stairs but failing as he falls with a sickening thud, Vipera quickly wrapping around Hedwig's talons. The snowy owl screeched, catching a glimpse of blonde hair as their attacker runs away. She dove down to Harry, Vipera disappearing back to the hospital wing.

"Oh no… Kitten, wake up! Someone! Help!"

* * *

><p>"Be careful!"<p>

"Luna we're trying sweetheart…Snape said not to use magic on him so we have to carry him."

"And with all the blood on his fur, it's hard to do!"

A small mewl of confusion and pain left the leopard as Neville and Blaise carried him. 'Blaise? Am I out of the school then?' He thought. Long whiskers twitched as Luna stepped closer, running a hand over Harry's shoulder. He wondered what had her so worked up. Her voice didn't sound dreamy…it sounded scarier than a werewolf's howl does to someone not used to it.

"Harry? Can you hear me? You just fell from the third floor to the first floor off of the stairs. Hedwig said it was Draco that attacked you. Thankfully the collar you have on," Harry could still feel the foreign object around his neck. "has a protection spell around it." So that's why Snape was so forceful putting it on him. He wanted to make sure it was on tight enough so it couldn't slip off…why though? Harry sighed, wincing in pain from the movement.

"Calm it down Harry, you'll be resting in bed soon." Blaise said. Harry flicked his ears.

"why…am…I…cat…" Harry managed in a hoarse whisper. He could feel the temperature around them shift as they made their way into another room. "Blaise…"

"I'm here because we're in Severus' rooms. You won't believe how many death eaters have been in and out since you were hurt. As for you being a cute little kitty," Harry growled, "Snape said the potions he has will work better if you're in your winged form." That's when the jet black cat finally noticed the new appendages on his shoulders. It explained why his back was warm, but not why it was sticky. "surprised he could even tell you have them, covered in blood…They're blending in nicely with your fur. Did he only feed you fish while you were here too? Your fur's sleek…"

"That's called blood you idiot…" A new voice growled. "As for the phoenix wings, all the blood should have triggered a healing property in them…"

"Sorry Phoe…" Blaise nervously laughed. "Harry, this is Phoenix. She's a healer, specializing in Winged Cats." Specializing? Harry tried to lift his head to look at her, only catching a glimpse of a fiery orange tail with a white tip, ginger wings resting near it.

"Just set him on the bed before Sev gets pissed off. He's mad enough that we have to keep Harry in his room." They set Harry gently on the bed on his stomach, wings immediately flexing out. "Well that explains a lot! When did he last have his wings out?"

"couple…weeks…" Harry panted. His eyes slipped shut as he felt something warm on his back. Luna ran the towel over his shoulders and neck, moving to the middle of his back and his tail afterwards, trying to get the blood off of them. Images flashed past Harry as she did, flying on thestrals, Sirius almost falling through the veil, Remus' first transformation around Harry, Snape saving them from Remus, Snape glaring at him during fourth year after Harry's name being called from the goblet, telling Snape about Sirius being attacked in the vision…

"Keep them out for longer this time, they need to be able to flex for you to get your full inheritance. Other than that, I'm ordering you to rest for a week." Phoenix said. Harry nodded, slowly drifting to sleep as the healer started to argue with someone else in the room.

"A whole week?" Snape growled.

"Yes, Severus, a week. He just fell from the third floor to the first. Be glad he's even alive." Green eyes blazed in what light the candles allowed in the room. "Keep this up and Tom will want him back at the Manor for good! And I won't blame him!" She snapped. Snape glared at her, finding something familiar in the girl's gaze.

"Fine. But he will be coming with me while I teach."

* * *

><p>"Get up you lazy brat."<p>

Green eyes snapped open at the somewhat calm voice as the leopard uncurled from his spot on a soft blanket on the floor near the bed. He moved slow, joints stiff from the fall still, wincing as his shoulder's pop as he stretched out.

"rrrow…" He mewled. The medi-witch told him to give his magic a rest, which meant not using it to translate cat-speak into English. He did his best to keep his mind open to the teacher though. 'I'm up, I'm up. Give me a minute.' He shook his head before stretching his back legs, testing them before sitting back.

"Classes start in 10 minutes. You can call one of the elves for breakfast there." Snape said, slipping the collar around Harry's neck. "And for Merlin's sake, stay away from the stairs!"

Harry's eyes went wide at that, his ears catching what was barley there.

Humor.

Snape actually tried to joke around him.

"murrowr…." Harry said in agreement, shaking his head again so the collar would fall gently onto a better place on his neck. 'I miss being human…'

"You'll be back to human in a few days Potter." Snape promised. "For now though you have to stay as Night. There is a bowl of water in the classroom, you are to drink it. It has a potion you need for your recovery." Harry nodded, following the professor out of the room and towards the classroom, brushing innocently past Seamus and Dean, both of which knew it was Harry. He looked past Snape's desk, noticing the water bowl.

"mrow?" Harry glanced up at Snape, wishing he was doing everything right. He turned his head to the water bowl next.

"Yes, that is yours Night." Snape nodded. The leopard flicked his tail before walking over to it, lapping up half the water before looking back at the students. "Now, today you will be brewing healing potions to be used here. The instructions are on page 395. Begin."

'Let's see…I remember Hermione getting the stuff for polyjuice after we caused a distraction….blowing up a cauldron before…no wait that was three cauldrons…Neville came in here to get something fourth year, what was it though?' Harry got up and walked around a bit, his right shoulder still a bit stiff from the fall. He glanced up at Pansy, flicking her leg when she tried to add in an ingredient early. She smiled down at him, scratching behind his ear for a second before turning back to her potion. 'Well if I'm gonna get petted during every class, I might just stay here!'

"Night, what are you doing?" A glare from Snape sent Harry right back to his side, sitting obediently next to him.

'Not fair…I was behaving…' He glanced around, feeling two sets of eyes glaring at him. His back tensed as he met Ron's eyes, the redhead glaring at him. 'We used to be friends…' He looked over to the other one glaring, Draco. 'There's something more to our story…isn't there? I can't remember…maybe it was just brought on by the potion Snape gave me to be more compliant…' Harry guessed, freezing as a large hand rested on his head, petting the soft fur. He glanced up, noticing that it was Snape that was petting him. 'Probably just keeping up appearances…not even the greasy git can ignore his familiar forever…' Harry said, allowing a small purr to escape as the petting continued.

* * *

><p><span>(This is where the chapter was going to end, but since I took forever in uploading, I'll add in chapter 10 with it just in case it takes me forever again)<span>

* * *

><p>Winter Break comes slowly for Harry. The whole school year went by slow. Hermione was released from the infirmary in early October, with Blaise coming back the following week. Harry took to not only wearing a collar, but a small chain around the tip of his tail as well, that George spelled to stay on. It was also charmed to protect him, as well as Vipera being hidden in his now longer coat. The first snow was the best in Harry's eyes. Snape ended up surprising the leopard by taking him outside in it, not wanting to leave him alone in case the charms on the collar and chain fell. Harry noted how different the cat's eyesight was to his old eyesight. Everything with brighter, and more beautiful. He could see each snowflake's design as it fell, stifling a purr of amusement as some of the snow got into Snape's hair. He was amazed when all he got was a glare for that. The leopard sighed as he remembered that day.<p>

"…Professor, when do we get to go back to the Manor?" He asked. The professor sighed, setting down the quill he was using to check essays.

"Soon, Night. Soon. Hopefully tomorrow.." Came the calm answer. Harry nodded. He was used to the nickname now, always being called it in case someone was listening in. He curled up tightly on the couch, Snape had allowed him onto it in late October, keeping him in the bedroom starting mid-November. The students were almost all gone now for Winter Break. The majority who were staying were friends with Harry, or wanted to stay near the wrong side of the war. Fred, George, and Charlie all left. Wanting to spend what could be their last Christmas with their family, no matter what side they were on. McGonagall was stuck up in Gryffindor tower most of the time with Crookshanks. Harry envied her a bit, she at least had someone of her own animagus' species to talk to. The closest Harry was able to get to a leopard was Mrs. Norris.

"What time is it?" Harry glanced over to the man, who was down to only a few essays left.

"Just about 9 P.M." He said, casting a quick spell to check. "You can't still be tired, You've been asleep all day."

"Yes, but there's not much else to do until we leave." Harry commented. "I'm still surprised I haven't been caught yet…" He ran a paw absentmindedly over the collar again, a habit he picked up.

"It's surprising everyone."

Harry yawned. "Not as surprising as you actually getting used to me…" He said in a low voice.

"Have you remembered anything else?" Snape asked. They finally got Harry to remember the tri-wizard tournament, besides Cedric's death, which was the first thing he remembered of the tournament.

"I vaguely remember you giving me a potion this past Summer. The one to make me more…approachable I guess is the word?" Harry said. "And I remember…music."

"The ball then." The professor told him, marking the last essay before setting down the quill as Harry yawned again. "It seems it's time for you to go to sleep."

"'m not tired though." Harry complained weakly, dragging himself off of the couch by his front paws. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen.." He said, getting up and walking into the bedroom, spelling his robes into pajamas. He looked out the door to the leopard, now sitting next to the couch with a white tipped tail wrapped around his paws, black wings twitching softly on his back. "Well? Are you coming in or not Potter?" Harry walked in slowly, jumping onto the bed and crawling under the blanket, his tail and head barely visible against the black blanket. Snape laid down next to him, turning on his side to keep his back to the cat. Harry curled up under the blanket, his back brushing lightly against the professor's as the two fell into a quiet sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm not waking them up."<p>

"Oh please Dean, don't be such a girl."

"Well then you wake them up Hermione."

"Move, I know how to wake them up." A new voice hit Harry's ears as he curled closer to whoever was holding him. He vaguely remembered what happened last night, falling asleep as a leopard, but how did he transform in the middle of the night? He decided not to dwell on the question as the arms around him tightened.

"Oi Snivellus! Let go of my godson!" If Sirius' voice didn't wake the two, the added weight on top of them did as a large animal leapt on them. Roaring laughter was heard all throughout the room as Snape jumped, startled, and fell off the bed. Harry let out a pitiful squeak as the weight fell all onto him. He opened his eyes, looking into the coal black eyes of the tiger currently sitting on him, her tail waving.

"Eileen, you're gonna crush him!" Phoenix yelled. Harry and Snape both looked over to the medi-witch.

"Eileen?" Harry asked questioningly, he didn't know anyone by that name.

"Mom?"

"MOM?" Everyone's eyes snapped to either Eileen or Snape at that, Harry blinking confusedly, being in between them both.

"Wait, this is your mom?" The tiger let out a loud growl, sounding more like a purr, before transforming, standing up next to the bed.

"Yes. I am his mother. There's no time to explain everything now, but we need to get you to the Manor. Tom wants you under close supervision for this Christmas. He suspects that Dumbledore has found out that Night is you." Eileen said, helping the young boy stand up before helping her son.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin were you doing….cuddling with Snape?" Sirius asked, his voice almost a whine. Harry thought for a second, wondering what to tell his godfather.

"I fell asleep as a leopard, woke up as a human and cuddling Snape. So, I guess I was sleeping?" Dean and Hermione snickered at his answer. "Really Siri, nothing more than sleeping happened." He reassured his godfather. "We're not like you and Remus." He added as an afterthought.

"Me and Remus are adults and a couple, we can do whatever the hell we want without being questioned." Sirius retorted. "Besides, it's better than what some do-"

"Sirius! Do not taint the boy's mind!" Phoenix snapped. Harry glanced around at who all was in the room. Hermione, Blaise, Dean, and Luna stood near the door, Remus, Charlie and Lucius with them. Closer to the bed were Sirius, McGonagall(who was scolding Snape for "sleeping with a student"), Phoenix, Snape, and Narcissa. "Now, we need to get them to the manor if we plan on taking them Christmas shopping with us. Remember that Harry cannot be seen so one of us has to be with him at all times." The green-eyed witch continued. "We'll go back by floo, then apparate." Harry looked at Phoenix. Somehow, she seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he saw her besides after he was hurt.

"Good idea." McGonagall said. "We have to be on the look out for the other order members though. Fred and George should be joining us later though."

"Sounds good. Let's get going then."

* * *

><p>It took the large group hours to finish their shopping, running into different stores, stopping here and there to talk and see what the others wanted while never speaking of what they already got. Harry stayed close to Sirius' side while shopping, only being passed over to Remus for a few trips, then back to Snape for the last hour. He didn't mind, it was just confusing.<p>

"Alright. I think we should head back now." Harry decided, sliding to the ground tiredly from his spot against a wall. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a month!" He added.

"Ok ok, we'll go back. If anyone else needs to do shopping we can come back later." Remus agreed. The group set off for the manor, all nervous and excited about the holidays.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Soooo, can anyone guess at who Phoenix really is?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: WARNING: This chapter goes a bit fast paced, but all of this is done in ONE DAY. Christmas Eve to be exact. You all know how hectic those are. 

Hmm…I did mention Dark!Harry didn't I? Oh well, if I didn't, I will now. Dark!Harry is in this chapter. Along with that is death, one of the reasons for an M rating, and who should Fred and George end up with? ((Unrelated, if you know of any good Dark!Harry fics with Snarry or Drarry as the main pairing, or Harry with the twins as the main, TELL ME! I cannot seem to find any…although **Rise of the Dark Angel **by **mykkila09** is really really good, it's the only truly Dark!Harry one I've found.))

* * *

><p>"<em>Tom! Don't do this! It's us! James and Lilly! Can't you remember? Severus recruited us!" Lilly yelled, fear dancing in her emerald eyes as she backed towards Harry's crib. "He's the last one, the winged cats, he's last! Don't take him! He's my son!" She continued, looking at the wand pointed at herself. "Dumbledore has you under a curse! Let me help you!-"<em>

The memory cut off as Harry shook his head, looking up from his seat on the bed to Severus, who was standing in front of him with his wand pointed at Harry's head. They were using a few darker spells to bring the earliest memories Harry had to the front of his mind for viewing. "So, they were on his side? This whole time?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry. I brought them myself." Severus said. "They were tired of Dumbledore trying to control everyone and killing muggles. He…he planned your mother's death too."

"I can't believe I never knew…" Harry whispered, horror in his voice. Both turned their gazes to the door as it opened, Fred and George standing in the door way.

"Is this a bad time guys?" George asked. Harry shook his head and the two walked in, sitting on either side of Harry.

"So, how is-"

"-Our little brother-"

"Today?" They both finished. Harry smiled, glad that at least something was still the same. He could always count on the twins when he needed cheering up. They seemed to always know when he did, that or they had bad news and wanted to soften the blow.

"I'm alright. I just, found out the truth about something that's been bothering me thanks to Severus." Harry said quietly. The room felt different now, he knew the twins had bad news.

"Good. Because Prongslet," Harry flinched, they only used that when the news was very bad. "You start training today…with killing."

"What? No!" Harry protested, jumping up to his feet.

"Harry, the one you're killing is someone you'll be happy to see dead." Severus said. He was told before that Harry's training would start soon, and who his victim would be. "It's the Weasley girl."

"NO!" Harry looked over to Fred and George, both seemed unfazed by the news. "I-I can't…"

"Harry, Prongslet, you can. She hurt Hermione, got Blaise suspended…she hurt you." Fred said gently. "She deserves it."

"She's not our sister anymore Harry, we've disowned that part of the family, save for Bill and Charlie." George added. "It's best if you do it anyway. You need to get used to it if you're gonna be in the war."

"But I don't want to be in the war! I don't want to be anything! I've always been the boy-who-lived or the chosen one! Never Harry…" His voice trailed off into a whisper. "I just want to be me for a change…"

"Potter." Severus growled. "What are you? A child? Did you not hear your mother's words? 'You're the last one.' You're the prince!" He snapped at the brunette. "Did you expect to just find that out and leave this war alone? The winged cats have always held power and that's why Dumbledore wants you gone!"

"But that doesn't mean I have to fight!" Harry almost wailed. He could feel the wings fluttering even if they weren't visible. The black tail also concealed he could feel twitching violently. "I don't want this…"

"You don't have a choice." Severus' voice softened a bit as Harry calmed. "I know you want one, but you don't have one."

"…I know." Harry said finally. "I know."

* * *

><p>"There you are Harry." Tom smiled as the teen walked into the room. It was one of the rare times Harry actually did a partial animagus transformation and kept the ears, tail, and wings visible. Much to Harry's dislike though, the black tail seemed to have a mind of it's own, keeping itself held high with pride, the ears stayed the same way. He could hear his leopard self growling for him to stay like that. "Are you ready?"<p>

"As ready as he'll ever be." Fred said sadly, hugging Harry once last time before the boy transformed fully. The black fur seemed sleeker after his talk with Severus, giving off an almost calming look. His eyes were vibrant with power, a slight glow to them.

"Alright, bring her in!" He ordered one of the Death Eaters who were waiting nearby, who opened a door when it appeared. A slightly smaller cat came crashing through. Harry noted that she was a larger wild cat. Belonging to many breeds that crossed from time to time. He knew it was Ginny, she mentioned being a cat animagus before, being a water elemental too. "Alright Harry."

"Harry!" The cat came running over to the leopard, nuzzling him. "Harry were is this place? Were you kidnapped too? I think it was Fred and George, they were spies for you-know-who!"

'She can't see them?' He thought. 'Harry stop it, you have a mission.' "Step away from me Ginny." He said, wings gently pushing the girl away as she stared in awe.

"You really are the winged cat…" Her voice hid a bit of fear and excitement in it. "I'm dating a prince!"

"No, you are not. We are not dating Ginny, we never were. You betrayed me." He growled. She blinked confusedly at him, her tail swishing the ground.

"What are you talking about silly? Come on, Dumbledore's been looking all over for you!" She purred, walking closer again.

'Do it…it would take no time at all, look at her, flaunting around, her neck is wide open!' Harry's eyes widened in horror at the voice in his head. 'It's in your blood Harry, the winged cats always had the respect of other cat animagi, but she betrayed you. You're the last, she deserves it.'

'She deserves it…?'

'Yes, she betrayed us Harry. Remember how she attacked the other girl?' Another low growl escaped Harry at that. 'How she just used you?' Claws scraping against the ground. The voice in his head knew exactly what buttons to press to get Harry to be mad. 'How she used Draco to try and kill us? To try and kill Sirius?' That made him snap.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong? Your eyes, they're deeper green." She said. Harry snarled. Ginny's ears fell flat, she backed away slowly, Harry matching her step for step. Neither paid attention to the ring of fire that separated them from the rest of the room. Ginny's eyes were trained to the dark grin on the leopard in front of him. "You-You're not Harry…"

"No, I am Harry you twit. Just the side of him you've never seen." His tail twitched once before he leapt, claws meeting their mark, knocking the girl over as his jaws snapped around her neck, blood quickly coating his muzzle. He could feel claws pulling feebly at his neck, barely leaving a scratch. His own claws, much sharper than the youngest Weasley's, slash down her stomach. He lifted his head, dropping her to the ground, her gaze sightlessly wide with horror. Harry could hear something in him purring as his wings flapped once, the fire circling them disappearing. He looked down at Ginny, stepping back from the pool of blood that was slowly increasing as two other cats curled around him.

_We are proud of you, winged one._

_Yes, you have done well. _Harry blinked and looked around, none of the others in the room seemed to have noticed the two new cats.

_They can't see us, leader. _The larger of the two said.

_Only you can. You are the last winged one, you are the controller._

Harry blinked again before transforming out of his animagus form, the smell of blood almost too overpowering for the leopard's sensitive nose. 'the controller? Controller of what?' He glanced over to Fred, George, and Tom. "I think, someone owes me an explanation."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so I'm the last winged cat? And the voices I heard are my ancestors?" Harry asked. They were currently sitting in what he believed to be the main library of the manor. Tom, the Twins, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Sirius, and Severus were with him. Sirius and Severus sat on either side of Harry on the couch, the others in chairs or standing. Harry was curled slightly closer to Severus, while the older man had one arm draped on the back of the couch, hand resting on Harry's back. Sirius was glaring daggers at the hand like it was going to kill Harry.<p>

"Yes. The winged cats had a power no others had, because cats weren't meant to fly. Others have different reasons for not being like that. Winged cats are the rarest of the rare. Most winged elements are birds or horses, sometimes a dog or even a ferret." Tom explained. Harry snickered at the mental picture of a white ferret with wings flying up. "Focus Harry. Their magic is usually stronger than normal. They're also horrible at Potions," Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus at that, "do better with defensive spells, and dark spells."

Harry nodded, relaxing once again against Severus. "Anything else that's major?"

"Well, you'll probably be finding your mate soon." Tom smirked. "If you haven't already. It'll probably be someone older, most winged cats'll choose mates older than themselves to make certain of protection, and stronger offspring. If your mate's male though, I don't know how that works."

"So…probably someone older." Harry nodded again. Sirius noticed the smirk Tom had and glanced over to Harry again. The brunette was nestled comfortably against Severus' side, Sirius swore he could hear a purr coming from his godson.

"…Hell no. no no no no no! I will not allow it!" Sirius leapt up to his feet. "No way!"

"What are you talking about now mutt?" Severus rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled lightly.

"I won't allow you to be his mate!"

Silence filled the room at Sirius' outburst as the others looked at the two on the couch. Harry blinked and looked up at Severus, who was sitting calmly, his hand still resting on Harry's back.

"Is that why you were acting differently?" Harry asked.

"One reason." Severus said simply. Harry smiled and snuggled closer to the potion master's side.

"Harry get away from him!" Sirius snapped, causing the kitten to leap away. Vipera and Nagini crawled into the room.

"**All this yelling, did the mother wolf find out?"**

"**Of course Nagini, it seems your snakeling's found his mate."**

"I know I did." Harry said, peering over the couch to the two snakes. "I just…didn't want to acknowledge it because I knew Sirius would be mad." The brunette grinned. "and I was right, he's worse than me after that bath Luna and Sev gave me."

"…HE DID WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Harry broke out into giggles for the fifth time that day, falling back against Severus. "I can't believe he fell for it!" the giggles turned to laughter. "Sirius flipped!"<p>

Severus smirked. "Never thought Gryffindors were good at acting."

"You think he's mad we lied though? I mean, I know I haven't found my mate yet. But that seemed a bit…mean to him." Harry said.

"And finally your guilt kicks in, I was expecting it back when you killed that girl…" Severus commented. Harry shrugged. He didn't actually feel guilty for Ginny's death. Killing her seemed…right. "I hope you're ready."

"Huh?" Harry fell back as Severus stood up. The brunette glanced up at the professor before standing up himself. "Ready for what?"

"Flying. Seeing as you haven't in a while." Severus explained, in his place was a raven. Harry smiled and transformed, his wings stretching out lazily. "You should have no problem with a wingspan like that." And with that, the raven flew up. Harry watched for a second before following, paws moving gracefully from the ground as the wings flapped. He flew up to the raven, smiling. They spent some time racing, Harry doing different sorts of tricks.

Dusk fell quicker than either of them wanted, but soon they landed once again in the same spot they started at. Severus transforming back and soon having a lap full of leopard. He chuckled lightly as Harry purred, resting his head on the potion master's shoulder, one arm draped over the leopard's back and stroking the wings lightly. Harry transformed back, keeping the wings and ears and shut his eyes, a blissful purr leaving him as the petting continued.

"There you two are!" Phoenix walked over to the two men. "We wondered where you went to. That was pretty cruel of you to do that to Sirius…but it was funny." She said to them.

Harry leapt away from Severus as soon as they heard the woman's voice. "Yea, well it was really fun." He said. "Besides, maybe now he'll accept that Sev's not as bad as he seems."

"Watch what you say Harry darling, it took you quite a few months to get used to him." Phoenix warned. The younger boy shrugged. Dark clouds rolled in as the medi-witch tensed up, glancing at the sky.

"What is it Phoenix?" Severus asked. He looked up as well, his eyes widening with shock. "Harry…go back inside."

"Huh?"

"Now!" Severus snapped, causing the boy to leap to his feet. The potions master grabbed his wand before standing up as well. "How the hell did he find us?"

"I don't know!" Phoenix shrieked. "Harry go!" The boy started to run back to the house, not wanting to find out what was going on. He let out a startled gasp as something ran into the side. "HARRY!"

Time seemed to slow as the yell rang out, Harry felt himself falling, but his vision seemed to get better, black fur taking over with a long tail and wings. But something was different. The people around him gasp,. A wand inches away from cutting into his throat backed away. The leopard fell to the ground, wings flapping as he tried to get up. 'MOM!' He yowled in his head before his vision cut to black.

* * *

><p>"KEEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" The medi-witch screamed, transforming and leaping at the old wizard. Dumbledore batted her away without looking away from Harry, causing her to fall against Severus. She transformed again, this time grabbing her wand. "Sectumsempra!" She yelled. He blocked the curse.<p>

"Get away from him!" Severus growled at the headmaster, helping Phoenix, or Lily as most would know her as, up to her feet.

"He is supposed to die, Severus, you know that."

"How did you find this place?" Severus snapped, slowly moving Lily behind himself. She was about to protest, as someone else walked into their view.

"That does not matter. What matters is that he's here now." Lily said, her gaze glued to Harry. "Let Harry go…"

"I cannot do that Mrs. Potter." Their attention is turned to the house as a low snarl meets Dumbledore's words. A dog, otter, hawk, two lions, ferret, two cats, a cobra, and a pissed off owl and two basilisks waited.

"Oh, but you fool, I believe you can." Severus sneered. "See them? If you hurt Harry, magic will be the least of your worries. I do believe you have picked the wrong time to attack."

"Really now? Let's just see how quick they are to attack…when they see who I've brought." From the shadows came someone that no one expected to see again.

"Draco!" Blaise screeched, Hedwig held out her wing to stop him from running over to his best friend.

"Stop, it's a trick." She warned. Blaise looked in dismay, Hermione moved closer to her boyfriend to comfort him. "let him go you old coot! I know you have him under a spell."

"What proof do you have of this?" He asked. "Draco, are you under a spell?"

"No." Came the almost immediate response.

Hedwig blinked, sharing a look with Nagini. "Then tell me, Draco. Why is it that you kissed Harry after the party…then wiped his memory clean?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hedwig blinked, sharing a look with Nagini. "Then tell me, Draco. Why is it that you kissed Harry after the party…then wiped his memory clean?"

A/N: This chapter should go better than the last one after it revealed who Phoenix really was! Now, in this chapter we have Dumbledore fucking things up as always, Bellatrix being her hyperactive crazy self, and there's a lot of Snarry.

Extra: This is normal speech/talk/text/writing. **This is parseltongue. **_This is emphases on a word. __this is cat-speak._

* * *

><p>Everyone froze. Draco did what? Their expressions darkened, Severus looking ready to murderer the poor blonde.<p>

"You did what?" He snapped, grabbing his wand quicker than anyone can move and tossing a spell at both Draco and Dumbledore. They both flew back away from Harry as Lily ran over to her son.

"Oh Harry, my baby, I'm so sorry." She went on and on as she moved the leopard's large head onto her lap, petting the soft fur.

"If you DARE come near him again…I will kill you." The threat hung low in the air as Dumbledore pointed his wand at Severus. Chaos erupted as the first spell came. The two wizards he brought with himself and Draco started tossing curses everywhere, Bellatrix, and Remus joining in against them. Fenrir fired a quick spell at Draco, grabbing the stunned boy before anyone could notice. Sirius ran over to Lily and Harry, setting up a shielding spell quickly.

"We'll talk later." He said to his best friend's wife before firing a spell at the wizard who tried to come closer. He recognized them to be one of the order, a snarl left his lips as he noticed them. "This is just great, they're using spells I don't even know!"

No one noticed when one of the newest spells were fired either, hitting Severus in his side and knocking the potion's master over. "SEV!" Lily called when she saw her friend fall. Hermione was quick to reach him, for once thankful that her smaller size as an otter allowed her to dodge curses quickly. She transformed back to her human self, tossing a curse at Dumbledore.

"Fall back!" the old wizard called, apparating away. Hermione threw one last curse at him, sighing when it didn't reach it's target in time.

"Just great…" She grumbled before looking to the others. Remus had a deep gash on his arm from a cutting curse, while Bella was still throwing curses to the open air. Lily and Sirius were trying to get Harry to wake up. The others were still a bit dazed from the attack and revealing. Hermione was shocked too. Draco obliviated Harry? She shook her head. "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine." Remus said, looking over to Bellatrix. "…She's good."

"We're ok over here!" Luna's small tabby head popped out of a thorn bush, the three snakes- one being Tom- followed her out of it. "Managed to corner one of the order who thought it would be a good idea to come in here as an animagus." She said. Vipera flicked her tail in distaste, looking at the thorn caught there.

Neville looked around to the ones who managed to stay together. "Only scratches!" He said. "Narcissa was hit with a stinging hex though, and Fred and George were hit with a cutting curse." He nodded to the woman, Lucius was already fixing the hex though. The two lions were muttering about being hit.

"Harry, wake up darling. Everything's ok." Lily whispered to her son. Harry shut his eyes tightly before blinking them open, gazing up at the redhead.

"Mom?" He asked, his voice hoarse. "I must be dead…or dreaming…"

"It's no dream pup." Sirius said, wrapping one arm around Lily's shoulders. "You're alive, awake, and so is Lils."

"It is you then…" Harry said tiredly, his eyes falling shut again. Lily smiled sadly, petting the cat again.

"Hey Lily, we need some help over here!" Remus looked back to her. She looked at him confusedly before getting up, setting Harry's head down slowly before walking over, stopping when she saw what Remus was worrying over. There was another animal lying at his side, an even larger leopard, with fur blacker than Harry's. "It's Severus."

"How did this happen? His animagus form is a raven!"

Lily sighed, glaring at Sirius. "If you shut up, I might be able to explain!" She snapped. Sirius backed away, sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed. They were able to move everyone who was hurt inside, Harry and Severus being the worst. Everyone else was ok with just Luna and Hermione healing them, the two leopards needing more help. "I don't understand it fully, but something tells me it was that spell." She said.

"The spell caused this?" Blaise asked. He was sitting at the other bed in the room that was holding the young Malfoy. They were thankful that Fenrir was able to grab him. Tom ran a few tests on him, revealing the imperious curse on him.

"Yes. It was new and I didn't hear anything said for it. We'll have to be careful, who knows what else it could have done." Lily warned. She petted her friend's shoulder lightly, jumping slightly as a deep rumbling noise came from the larger cat.

Sirius stared in wonder. "Is…is Snivellus….purring?" He asked as he held back his laughter. He yelped in pain as a tail whacked him in his back, Harry glaring at him from one opened eye, the other eye having a deep scratch over it.

"Will you shut it so I can sleep?" He grumbled, placing one paw over his muzzle and snuggling back into the blanket over himself.

"You know Harry, you could always transform back and walk to your room." Hermione said from across the room where she was trying, keyword trying, to get Bellatrix to sit still long enough to get the woman's arm fixed of the gashes on it. "Sit still!"

"Don't wanna." Harry said. Lilly smiled, scratching behind his ears and getting a loud purr in return.

"Go to sleep sweety. I'll make sure they don't bother you." She said gently, sending a light glare over to Sirius. "If you are not seriously hurt, get out. These two need to rest!" She snapped at the rest of them. Everyone but Tom, Hermione, Bellatrix, and Lily left.

"There should be a way to change him back…" Tom started.

"It'll have to wait. I don't want to risk anything, with either of them." Lilly said. She noticed how close her friend and her son were. She didn't want to risk anything with them. "I say just let them be for now, Harry's animagus form is a leopard, he can help Sev." She stood up, walking out of the room with Tom.

"…You'd think that after 17 years, he would've noticed that you weren't dead and were actually a death eater…"

"Yes, well neither my son or best friend have been known for their observation skills now have they?"

* * *

><p>The first thing the potion's master noticed when he woke up wasn't the fur or the paws or tail, it wasn't even the room. It was the leopard curled up next to him. The leopard he was curled up around. Severus knew immediately it was Harry, what shocked him was how content the boy seemed. Their tails twined together, one of Severus' paws wrapped around Harry's stomach, and Harry purring.<p>

'What was that spell anyway…' Was the next thought he had. 'It's nothing I've seen…and it can't be an animagus form one, mine's a raven, not a leopard!'

"mmm…Sev?" Severus looked down at Harry, onyx eyes meeting emerald. " it wasn't a dream….you're a 'eopard…" His voice was slurred with sleep.

"Yes pet. I'm a leopard. For Merlin knows how long. Dumbledore's fault too." He murmured, resting his head next to Harry's and noticing the long scar that now rested over his eye, too close to the all familiar lightning bolt that was now a patch of white fur. "It's his fault for that too…"

"It's just a battle scar….n'thing to worry about." Harry said, nuzzling the larger cat. His wings rested comfortably over them, acting as a blanket. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Harry. You on the other hand, sound half asleep still." The potion's master said amusedly. "What do you remember from the fight?"

"I remember Dumbledore being there with Draco….he had Moody with him didn't he?" Severus nodded. "And….Mom!" Harry jolted into a sitting position. "I saw mom! Where is she?" He looked around frantically, trying to find her.

"Harry, Harry calm down!" Severus sat up as well, placing one paw over Harry's. "She's around here somewhere, for now you need to rest. She'll come back and check on you, I know it."

"Sev, what else happened after I passed out? Was mom hurt? Was anyone one else hurt?" Harry demanding, turning to the other.

"No Harry, no one was hurt, but…we did find out what happened about your memories. The one's you are still missing anyway."

"What happened?"

Severus sighed. Was it really the right thing to do? To tell him? "After the ball, when you turned 17, You were dancing with Draco. He was the one dancing with you when midnight struck, when Dumbledore attacked. He kissed you. That's when he was put under the imperious curse. He wiped most of your memory, but it wasn't that effective, as you've seen."

Harry paused for a moment, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Draco did it…He's the one who attacked me too, wasn't he?" Severus nodded. "He kissed me…obliviated me….and attacked me…Why? Doesn't the kiss mean he liked me?"

The larger leopard tensed at those words. "…I don't know Harry…" Harry blinked and looked at Severus, noticing the slight defeated look to him and the tenseness. His tail flicked as a purr escaped him. "Harry?"

"Sev." he purred, resting his head under the older's. "Even if he did like me…he's too late to have me. Even if it was just a joke to pull on Sirius, you are my mate. I don't want anyone else." He whispered, twining his tail around the older's. Severus looked at him in shock before relaxing, resting his head on Harry's and allowing a soft purr to come.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Baby Harry found his mate with Snapey." Severus glared at Bellatrix as she opened the door to the room. He kept the glare as others walked in, only softening it a bit as Lily followed them.

"Someone's protective-"

"-Of our brother." Fred and George joked. Harry ignored them, still purring in contentment.

"Severus there's no need for that glare." Lily scolded playfully. "I'm in full right to see my son." Harry looked up at the mention of himself.

"I thought we were here to check how they were healing and I walk in on them cuddling…it's too cute." Tom grumbled as he walked into the room. Lily laughed and hugged Harry.

"Yes, well my baby kit knows how to get who he wants. And I approve, so does Remus. Siri on the other hand…" Lily trailed off as the group snickered.

"He's furious." Neville said.

"The Nargles can't calm him down either." Luna spoke with her dreamy voice. "He's wishing to kill you Severus."

"Just another name on that list, wait he's always been on that list." Harry purred in amusement at his mate's rambling, jumping off the bed- Severus almost whined in protest at that- and walking over to Lily.

"I think I'll keep to this form to keep Sev from going insane." Harry explained. Lily smiled and nodded, hugging the boy. "But you, have a ton of explaining to do."

"I know Harry, and I will explain. After that night, I thought Tom had killed us both. I knew he had killed James, but it seems I was only stunned."

"**You can thank me later."** Nagini hissed, her tail wrapping calmly around Tom's neck. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Nagini saw…something then. It drove her to take most of the curse, it hit us both, but she was already a horcrux, she wasn't harmed because the curse hit both of us. She got the killing blunt of the curse, I was stunned by it. I woke up after he hit you with the curse."

"I was furious with him, as the curse rebounded I saw my chance and sent a spell of my own at him. It reacted…differently though with the killing curse. It saved you though. I somehow was able to see what he knew about the prophecy, what Dumbledore wanted him to know."

"What he wanted him to know?" Harry asked. "I know it's a fake but-"

"But nothing, it's a fake and nothing more. There was a different prophecy, meant for you and him, but nothing like that." Lily stated. "I found out from Lucius that the true prophecy wasn't told by Trelawney, but by Luna's mother."

"My mom?" Luna squeaked.

"Yes. It was similar to the one told by Trelawney, but far different. _The one with the power to match the dark lord approaches, born on the seventh moon of the year, the last winged one will appear, and bring the world once more into darkness. The dark lord shall mark him as his equal, and both will rule the world by blood." _There were only a few looks of understanding in the group, others, were completely lost.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Neville blurted out. "It sounded like meowing!"

"It was." Harry and Severus answered at the same time. "Cat language, it hasn't been heard like that in ages, not since the last winged cats."

"Yes, Luna's mother wasn't one, but there was a winged cat somewhere close in their family tree." Lily explained. "I was close friends with her, and usually only feline animagi could understand it."

"Amazing…" Remus murmured.

"Anyway, after I woke up fully, I found Harry gone, and heard that Sirius was in Azkaban. So, I went in search of the only person who could help me."

"Bellatrix." Half of the room answered the unasked question of who.

"Correct. I found her before she did that to your parents Neville. She explained what had happened to me. And that's when my search truly began. Anyway, enough about that, there's someone we need to deal with."

"Draco?" Harry asked immediately.

"Yes. It's confirmed that he was under the imperious." Tom said passively. He didn't really care for this conversation, not when there was revenge to be planned. He would never admit it, but Harry had grown on him, and Severus was one of his more trusted followers. No one got away with attacking them. "He's currently resting in one of the bedrooms."

"hmm…He wouldn't have known what he was doing then, so I see no point in punishing him." Harry decided. "It's not his fault Dumblewhore," Some people snickered, "was able to put him under the spell. Even I have trouble shaking it off."

"Good choice Harry." Lily smiled, petting the leopard again. Harry purred. "I guess we'll leave you two alone now…but you still better be as innocent as the day you were born when I come back." She added with a slight glare to Severus. "Great Fira this is so awkward…"

"Fira?" Severus asked.

"First winged cat, guardian of the cat animagi." Lily said. "Now you two need to rest!" The mother scolded, shooing her son back onto the bed before leaving, taking the younger of the group with her. Bellatrix followed soon after, still cackling about the joke on Dumbledore's name. Tom sighed.

"How'd I get stuck with the crazy ones?" He muttered to himself, leaving with Lucius following.

Harry smiled, snuggling closer to the potion's master as said leopard's tail wrapped protectively around him. "Sev…are you ok? I mean, that was a nasty hex from what I heard…"

The hours pass silently by as Harry and Severus stay curled up on the bed in the empty room. The only noise coming from Harry's soft purring. Both content to stay silent and just enjoy each other's company.

"Harry?"

"Yes Sev?"

"Merry Christmas."


	12. 12: part 1 of the end of first half

A/N: Short A/N once again. I'm not going through the whole gift giving…there's tons of people and I'll lose track. The year is drawing to a close and it seems that the kids won't be going back to the school without their two favorite teachers, or will they?

This one's a bit late...sorry for that guys! But, for those of you who are already out of High School, you know how hard pre-calculus and calculus are...and they're killing me. That's why this is late. And we're slowly coming to the end of the story. SLOWLY! Very slowly. I'm thinking there's gonna be around 30, maybe 35 chapters.

* * *

><p><em>The gentle breeze in the calm forest hit the two leopards curled up on a soft patch a grass, lounging contently, neither worried about the cold snow or biting wind. Harry nestled contently next to his mate, the larger's tail swishing next to him as his tail curled around it.<em>

"_It's so peaceful here." He whispered, two small bodies nuzzling into the fur on his stomach. He glanced at them, purring softly._

"_Only because you three are here." Severus whispered back to him._

"Harry? It's time to wake up little one." Harry blinked open his eyes, looking up at Severus sleepily before shutting them again, curling into a tight ball. "Harry."

"Don't wanna." He whined, hearing Severus chuckle.

"Alright then…I'll just go tell your mother that you're too lazy to get off your tail to see her and speak to Draco."

"Mom can wait and Malfoy can go fuck himself." Harry growled. Severus chuckled in amusement again at his small mate.

"Someone is not a morning person." The larger leopard jumped back onto the bed, curling around Harry.

Harry grumbled, moving closer to the warmth wrapped around him. "I'd rather not get up…I want to go back to that dream…Why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"What was the dream about? And I woke you up because Lily is close to finding the counter curse to getting me back into my normal animagus form. And from then I just have to wait another hour to change back to my human self." Severus explained, running his tongue lazily over Harry's ear.

"mmm…the dream was us with two adopted kittens…they were cute with the little darker spots that kits have…and their eyes were still blue-gray." Harry purred, thinking of the dream and focusing on the bath his ears were getting.

"Sounds like a good dream." The potion's master draped one paw over Harry to keep him from getting up when the door to their room opened. Harry had developed a strange habit of hiding everytime someone decided to come into the room. Severus blamed it on his relatives and Dumbledore taking away his peace of mind. One thing that hadn't changed though was that he still turned into just a boneless pile of fur when his ears were messed with, fully distracting him.

"So you two are awake." Lily said, walking into the room and shutting the door. Severus held back a snicker at the resulting whine that came from the other side of the door.

"The mutt still not trusting me around Harry?" He asked between licks as he kept cleaning Harry's ears. The teen shook him off though, standing up to stretch his wings before leaping off the bed. "And what happened to you being tired?"

"Mom came in, that's what." Harry replied cheekily, sitting down on the floor next to Lily. She laughed softly at her son and best friend and Harry's ears flicked. He loved the sound of his mother's laugh. He loved everything about her though, besides the fact that she couldn't have been the one to raise him.

Severus rolled his eyes and stretched before leaping off of the bed as well, walking over to Lily and Harry. "How's the counter curse coming along?" He asked.

"Fairly well, we're testing out the spell first though. Since it wasn't spoken we had to do a ton of searching in Tom's library, and with tonight being a full moon it means Remus is taking a break at Nagini's orders. He's also bringing Teddy around soon."

"Really?" Harry looked up at his mother. Out of all the Marauders only James had a kid at a young age. Since Sirius and Remus were together, that meant no kid for them. Or it did until Tonks volunteered to carry one for them. Teddy was named after her father, and took after her most of the time. But as luck would have it, he developed his father's lycanthropy later on when he turned one, which happened in Harry's sixth year. Since then Harry hadn't been allowed to see him, despite being the child's godfather. It would be the first time he got to see the little werewolf since he was born. "I wonder if he remembers me.."

"He's only one Harry, I'll be surprised if he remembers his own hair color." Severus said, dodging the paw swipe Harry aimed at him.

"Play nice with the pup Sev or I might have to rethink my dream." He teased.

"Enough talk of grandchildren with my best friend Harry, please." Lily said, sighing when Sirius started scratching at the door again. "Sirius are you a dog or a wizard?"

The door swung open after her outburst, Sirius scooping Harry up into his arms. It was something to be proud of, being able to pick up Harry with his size. Even if the leopard was still dwarfed by his larger mate. "Hey! Pads put me down!"

"No way Prongslet!" Sirius grinned. "Your godson's coming today so I want to give you a few pointers on how to be a good godfather."

"In other words, do nothing he says." Severus grumbled, glaring at the grim animagus in front of him. His tail twitched irritably, wanting Sirius to let Harry go.

"Sev, play nice!" Harry scolded before twisting his way out of the bone crushing hug Sirius was trying to give him. "I know how to act around kids Siri!" He sat down next to Severus, twining their tails together. "I'll be good….won't I?"

"Of course kit." Sirius patted his head. "Now come on, it's breakfast time."

* * *

><p>Harry yawned as Lucius went into yet another story of the first war. It wasn't that the history lesson wasn't interesting.<p>

It was who was teaching it.

The teens were gathered on the floor listening to the story. Harry in the middle of the little pile up consisting of him, Hermione, Luna, the twins, Neville, and Blaise. Draco was sitting a bit away from them, eyes focusing on anything but them.

Harry yawned again, showing large canine teeth before snapping his jaws shut, glancing over to the loner. He tapped a claw lightly on the floor, catching Draco's attention. Gray eyes looked shyly at him. 'It's so unnatural seeing him like this…' He waved his tail, telling the boy to come over and nosing Fred off of his shoulder. The half asleep red-head grumbled and curled closer to George. Draco moved tentatively over to Harry, flinching when a large black wing rested him against the leopard's shoulder. 'I can't blame him though. We're so alike, forced to do things by that bastard… I'll kill him.'

"Harry, calm down. Your fur's fluffing out." Hermione ran one hand over his back, her other holding Blaise's hand. The boy was the only one not using Harry as a pillow, using Hermione as one instead.

"Sorry 'Mione. Just thinking about killing Dumbledore." He explained in a soft tone. "Can we just take a nap now Lucius? Everyone's asleep anyway." He said in a slightly louder tone.

"Alright then. It's time for the meeting anyway. And then your first raids are tonight." Lucius informed the group. "You'll be put into groups."

Only a few of the teens gave a muttered reply, the others asleep as Harry said they were. Lucius walked out of the room, Harry breathing a sigh of relief. "I can only take so much of his stories."

"I know. It's so annoying." George said. "Unlike this little one." He placed a hand on Draco's head, causing the younger boy to jump slightly. "What's up Draco? Relax! We're not gonna bite."

"Yea, we know it was Dumbledore's fault for you doing all that stuff." Luna added, tilting her head back on Harry's back to look at him. "Well, except for kissing Harry."

"Draco don't listen to them, they're crazy." Harry said. "But Luna's right. I don't blame you, you were under the imperious curse."

"…alright." Draco said in a soft tone, his body going tense as someone wrapped their arm around him.

"Calm down wolfie…just sleep." George snickered at his brother's sleepy tone as Fred pulled Draco close to himself, keeping the blonde's head on Harry's shoulder.

"Am I that good of a pillow?" Harry asked, looking around. Neville was fast asleep next to Luna with his head on Harry's back, Luna had her head on Harry's stomach next to Hermione's. The twins and Draco were on his other side. He didn't mind though, it didn't hurt.

"Hell yes. Your fur's soft." George answered. "Now you sleep too."

"Why? When we could plan." The tone of his voice caught everyone's attention. Luna woke Neville up as Draco tried to squirm out of Fred's grasp and wake the twin up. "We all know who's in the right and wrong here now, so I believe we should have a good idea on things before we go on the first raid."

"Well, we know it won't be anything too risky right? Why, on our first raid, take us somewhere high risk?" Blaise asked. "So I think we should be good with just using our magic, no need to be physical about attacks."

"Unless we're ambushed." Hermione added. "Then we need to stick with the rest of the group."

Harry nodded. "It also depends on who we go with. If we have Bella with us, someone has to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't blow us all up. While if we have Fenrir or Remus, we need to make sure they don't turn anyone. So one or more of us might have to stay in our animagus forms to keep them under control."

"You guys are missing a few things though." Luna sat up. "Didn't Lily say that Remus was bringing Teddy today? Who's to say that Remus will be coming? Or you Harry?"

"Teddy'll be fine without us for a bit." Harry said. "With all of us going, the raid shouldn't take long…" One thing worried him though. It was Luna who brought it up. "Luna…did you see something?"

"I don't know what it was." She said. "There was so much blood though." Everyone shivered at the mental image shared by them all.

"We'll be fine Luna." Harry placed one paw over her hand. "We'll all be safe. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh of course you lot will!" Everyone looks up, on edge as a hawk lands on the ground next to them, reinforced metal claws on it's talons. Different designs painted the claws as magic flowed around them. "With some training of course."

"Who are you, exactly?" Hermione asked, studying the bird closely. Harry looked him over. He seemed large, even for a hawk. But there was just something about him that seemed off.

"Name isn't all important, but I'm known as Tear to most." The hawk said, catching Harry's eyes glued on the claws. "It's a way to keep magic for those who haven't mastered wandless." He explained, lifting one foot to show the claws. "They're stuck on magically. Have been ever since I was forced into this form."

"You were forced?" Harry asked. This hawk, Tear, seemed so strange to him. Was he a death eater? A friend of Tom's?

"Ah yes, during the first war." The hawk paced, the claws making a clinking noise against the ground. "But now is not the time for stories, young winged one. You must prepare for the raid.

* * *

><p>"Luna, Harry, Severus, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Draco. You are the first group." Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement as Tom spoke. Lily and Sirius' expressions were guarded though.<p>

"What's wrong Lils?" Severus asked, his tail flicking over his best friend's hand. He could tell something was up with her, but he couldn't place a name to it.

"I'm just worried about Harry." That's what it was. _Protection. _A mother wanting to guard their child. He could understand her worry though. He didn't want Harry to come either. "He could die…the raid's so close to the castle."

"He'll be fine." Severus reassured her. "Tom put all of us in a group together because he knows we all work well together. And with the werewolf and mutt with us Harry's chances of dying are slim." He looked over to Harry and Remus, who were handing Teddy over to Narcissa. She would stay behind with Nagini, Vipera, and Hedwig to keep an eye on the little werewolf pup. Her animagus form was a wolf like Draco's, making her the safest choice to stay with the child over the full moon. Night was quickly falling. "Let's go. I know a short cut to where we're going."

The short cut was as short as Severus had promised the small mismatched group as they approached the village in the cover of the night. Harry and Luna, in their animagus forms, had went ahead to check out everything as Lily performed the new spell on Severus, trapping him in his true animagus form for an hour.

"You'll be ready for the last part of the raid then, and I brought your wand." Lily explained, tossing the wand into the raven's talons as she glanced over to the werewolf sitting next to the tree, it's tail wrapped halfway around larger paws with Draco dozing beside him. The two wolves had stayed together with Sirius as Padfoot to keep Moony from attacking Lily, although Moony stated clearly after 20 minutes that she was one that he would never even think about attacking. Harry was prowling closer to the small village. His wings fluttered anxiously as Severus slipped on claws that were familiar to Tear's.

"I hate using these things." He grumbled. They always seemed so bulky and useless in his opinion. Of course it was better than having no magic at all. He half wished that she had waited for the spell until after the raid. Using a tail as a conductor for magic like a wand was much more easier and convenient than the claws. "We have about 5 minutes until the second wave comes. That's Lucius' group."

"They have Tear with them. And Nagini." Harry said as he trotted back to them. "Good. There's a lot of children in this village. If we're lucky, we might be able to have a few new recruits. If only to keep them out of the war." He reported. Severus nodded.

"Remember all of you." He raised his voice so the canines could hear him too from the tree. "The kids are to be gathered up, not harmed. Adults are killed or taken prisoner. Any Light side wizards or witches, are killed."

"And animals? Familiars?" Sirius spoke up.

"Kept alive. This is not their fight." Harry explained. "If we must, then they go with the children."

Lily nodded, standing up after petting Harry's back to calm him. "Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

><p><span>AN: now, I know Tear's gonna seem very random to most of you. And you're probably wondering "Why is he there and who is he?" Well, that will be explained after the raid. As you can tell, animagus forms are a huge part of this story (Hence the name Pet.) So he is meant to actually stand as what starts the second half of this story.


	13. 13: End of Part 1 of Pet

A/N: Most of this chapter is fighting and the raid, but as I said in the A/N for the last chapter, it will also explain Tear. This will also mark the end of the first part of Pet. The second part will be more organized and more explained, but also way longer and a bit more confusing at first.

Also, for those of you also following The New National Anthem. It is on hold for now because I am rewriting it. It veered off of the path I wanted it to take and now it's stuck. So I'm going to try and slow things down in that story.

* * *

><p>"So, we go in, fight, win, and leave. Right?" Harry glanced up at Severus, who was perched on his back. The claws didn't hurt his shoulder, his own wings made sure of that.<p>

"That's what we hope for." The potion's master said. Harry nodded. He knew it was useless to just stand around. The twinge of fear though was enough to keep him where he was at. Thoughts of what could go wrong swam through his head as easily as a fish would in water. "You ready?" At the leopard's nod, Severus flew up, surveying the village they were about to raid. "Go!" Harry and Moony shot out off the hill. The others following closely behind.

The raid had begun just as the moon rose to it's highest point.

Harry yowled, wings spread far out as he cast spell after spell, setting things alight with deep black flames. Sirius matching him step for step. Lily was near by with Draco, dueling a wizard who came out after Harry yowled. Severus flew down low, the claws clipping one witch's wand in half as he shot a stunning spell at her. He glanced around, trying to see Harry and flying back up as a spell missed him by an inch. "They're here already?" He questioned out loud as he dodged another spell, flying right into the wings of another bird.

Not far away Harry was having the same trouble. Spell after spell was shot at him as his wings tried to bounce them back. The leopard was standing over a small boy no more than 1 year old, protecting him. A heavily pregnant cat in the boy's arms that was spitting fury at the caster of the spells. _"Light Betrayer!" _She hissed in her natural tongue. Harry snarled, not being able to get a good look at who was attacking them.

"Coward!" He spat. "Show your face!" He ran his claws through the air, magic coursing through them and turning the motion into a cutting curse. The wizard took the curse and fell to the ground as Harry ran, picking up the baby and keeping the cat underneath him. He dodged around curses and hexes, making his way over to where Bellatrix was. The second group for the raid had finally come. He handed the baby to her, shoving the cat over with one paw. "Keep an eye on them! Take them back to Cissa!" He ordered over the commotion before leaping back into the fray, sending a fire burst curse at a building.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Harry turned around at the somewhat familiar growl. His lips curled into a snarl at the sight of the large husky in front of him.

"Hello again Ronald, do you miss your dear sister?" He taunted. "Oh she was so much fun to kill." Ron leapt at him, Harry stepping sideways to doge and knocking him back with a wing. "Don't you know not to mess with royalty?"

"Royal pain in the ass is all you'll ever be!" Ron snapped, "Crucio!"

Harry snickered as the curse hit him. He could tell Ron meant it, but it couldn't get past the spells that were on his collar that Severus had gotten him for Christmas. He shook the curse off before leaping at his former friend, claws connecting with the dog's shoulder as teeth met Harry's scruff, tossing him away. Harry flipped back, claws digging into the ground to stop himself from sliding backwards as Ron charged him. Harry leapt up, sending a hex down at Ron that sent him flying away while yelping. Harry growled, watching him fall to the ground.

Ron tried to stand back up, his paw shaking from the fall. "Traitor!" He snarled, cutting off as a much louder snarl came from behind him. He spun around, being knocked away by a heavy paw as Fenrir fell upon him.

Harry left the werewolf to his job and jumped up on a burning pile of wood, the fire hadn't reached the top yet, neither had the heat. He looked around at everything going on. Lily and Draco were fighting side by side, dueling two order members. Severus was locked in combat in the sky, Tear helping him against two large bald eagles. The smaller hawk was slashing at wings while Severus threw spells and dark curses. Other fights were breaking out around him, the familiar green curse flying everywhere from the Death Eaters, smaller spells from the Order. Harry spread his wings before taking flight, soaring over the damage and through the fire, trying to grab a burning piece of wood but yowling when it singed his fur. He flew back out.

"Oi! Potter!" He looked up just in time to see Tear fly by his paws, he could feel metal on them, the smooth feeling contrasting with the hot fur. The leather straps keeping them on felt almost…natural to him. "If you're trying to pick up something hot, then use those! You need your claws un-burned to cast spells!" Tear flew off as one of the eagles came back for him. Harry watched for a second before diving back into the fire, using the metal claws to grab some of the coals from it and using his wings to make a pathway out. He flew out quickly, eyes trained on the eagle that was after Tear.

'One good shot…' He sped up, adding his magic into the coals before lashing out at the bird, the coals sticking to it's wings and breast feathers with magic as it fell. "I did it!"

"You only got one though, and here comes his mate!" Tear snapped back to him. Harry couldn't pull out of the high speed flight in time, colliding with the eagle's talons. He screeched as they ran over his eyes, his claws connecting with the birds wings and sticking the rest of the coals there.

" Avada Kedavra!" Severus aimed the spell at the eagle, hitting it dead on as Harry shook his head, slowly falling to the ground. He landed heavily on his paws, staggering a bit as Fred pushed him back up.

"Be glad we were here Prongslet!" He said, George on Harry's other side.

"Transform out of that form, you're no use in it." The other redhead said. Harry did as he was told, keeping his eyes shut so no blood could get in them. Two scars ran over both his eyes from the talons.

Severus landed on his shoulder, being careful of the metal claws. "Harry are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"It's just a scratch. It just needs healed and then I'll be good to go." Harry pressed. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Of course you will be." They both sighed.

"Harry," Fred continued, "You're not just gonna be good to go! You were attacked by Dean and Seamus." Harry flinched at the names. "We've been keeping tabs on them, they figured out how to use magic in those forms too. Who knows what they did to their talons beforehand."

"I'll get him to Lily, you two keep fighting. I think we're doing good so far." Severus said. The twins nodded, both aiming spells back into the fight. Severus flew off of Harry's shoulder, landing on the ground.

'I hope it's been an hour…' He thought before trying to shift back. Luck was on their side, it worked. Severus wrapped one arm around his mate, noticing the wings still there. "Harry?"

"They're for protection. Guess being a prince has it's perks." Harry replied cheekily. Severus chuckled.

"So long as your safe." He glanced around before making his way out of the village, leading Harry out with him.

"Hey! Two of them are trying to get away!" Harry heard the yell first, wings spreading out to cover both of them. The black feathers ruffled with anger.

"Can't we just apparate out of here?" He asked.

Severus shook his head. "It's too dangerous here." He shot a hex at someone who tried to stop them. "Lily!" He called when the familiar silver tabby came into view. She had a small ball of fluff in her mouth, two other cats and a dog following her, each carrying another kit.

"Severus! Harry! What happened?" She said around the little bundle. Harry took it from her, recognizing it to be a small kitten.

"Aerial fight." Severus said, taking the kitten from the dog. "Who's this?"

"Local cats. The dog is a familiar to a 5 year old that owned these two. Bella got him out already and I'm getting these six out." Lily explained.

"Take Harry with." He said as Lily transformed, passing the boy over to his mother and handing the kit to her as well. The dog, a large German Shepherd, moved to Harry's other side, brushing up against the boy's hand. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Severus promised.

"Be careful." Harry whispered, standing up a bit taller and kissing the potion's master lightly. "There's someone I want you to meet after all this is over."

"I'll be careful." He promised again before Lily took Harry and the animals away in apparation. What Severus told Harry wasn't exactly a lie. It was dangerous to apparate in a raid like that. But for someone with Auror training like Lily, it was as easy as transforming a needle into hay then back again. The potion's master turned back to the village. Ready to go back to the fight.

Lily reappeared at Malfoy Manor with the ones she was bringing back. Almost immediately Dobby came to take the kittens and the two cats. "Dobby will be showing them to the cat room for Mistress Lilly and Master Harry Potter." He said as another house elf popped over to them to take the dog, who shook his head.

"I'll be staying with the boy." His voice was gruff, Harry noticed. It sounded like Bill's almost, but older. "He needs help, and I need to find my Partner."

"It's fine, he can stay." Lily said as they walked further into the Manor. Tom looked up from where he was making a list of who all was at the manor, who they had rescued, who was killed, and who was still at the raid.

"More scars to add to the list? And here I thought I was special, being able to leave one." He joked, standing up and walking over to Harry, casting a few quick healing spells so the boy-who-lived could open his eyes. Harry glanced around, noticing they were in the ball room, one of the largest rooms in the mansion, he guessed. All around them were chairs and beds of all different sizes. Even a few cribs. The raid so far seemed to be a success. "Congratulations on getting that cat with the young child. She got here just in time." Harry's eyes brightened.

"I saved her and her kits." He sounded relived. "What about the boy?" He fretted. The 1 year old seemed so scared when the fighting started, his mother being one of the first killed. Harry had found the pregnant she-cat trying to protect him herself when he stepped in. The cat was part-Kneazle, Harry thought, she could understand a few spells being said at the raid.

"He seems scared, even more so when we had to move the cat away from him. He kept saying something about a huge cat saving him though…"

"It was me." Harry said. "I was protecting him from Ron." He followed Tom's gaze to one of the cribs. He recognized the soft downy grayish fur of his godson nearby. Piercing amber eyes looking at everything around him as he lay next to the crib. 'Teddy…do you know what I'm thinking too?' Harry walked closer to the crib and werewolf, the shepherd following his movements with his eyes. "Teddy?"

The young wolf growled lightly, stopping Harry in his tracks. **"The young one is hurt."**Harry blinked, recognizing Teddy's werewolf side just like Moony.

"Crescent?" He tried, knowing the Marauder name Teddy was given by Sirius and Remus. One of the furry ears flicked. "I want to help him." Crescent rested his head on his paws. Harry wondered how, for just being a bit over a year old, Teddy's wolf side was already so advanced. He guessed it was because they were like normal wolves though, reaching maturity in a shorter time than a human does. Harry stepped closer to the crib, looking at the little boy in it. The boy was hugging a stuffed animal around the size of the cat Harry found him with. He guessed either Bella or Cissa put it in there with him. Harry picked up the boy slowly, cradling him to his chest and sitting down in the chair next to them. The boy had deep brown hair, almost black, and from what Harry could tell in the excitement of the raid, his eyes were a mixture of green and deep blue. He didn't know what it was that kept him near the baby, he only knew that he wanted to be near him, to make sure he was safe.

"What's going on with Harry?" Tom asked Lily. "He seems off. Did the raid affect him this bad?"

"Not the whole raid, just the little boy." Lily said. "Something tells me, he reminds Harry of himself. They both lost their parents in a raid…they look almost alike too." She reached down to pet the dog next to her. "Let's go find your child now. I'm sure he could use his familiar around to help him cope." The dog nodded, both leaving the room to another room that Lily knew was holding the older kids. Tom watched them leave, his gaze softening just a bit when he caught sight of the boy they were looking for. His face lit up when he saw his familiar, tossing his arms around the dog as one paw wrapped around the boy's waist. Red eyes glanced over at Harry now, seeing the boy bouncing the small child that was starting to wake up. Teddy stayed right next to them as Narcissa came in with a bottle for the child. Tom saw how gentle Harry was, it was different from watching him in combat. He had saw how murderous the look in Harry's eyes could get. How, even in his animagus form, he could kill with a single swipe, or drag the death out.

'He's a mystery…I'll give him that.' Tom thought. 'Even more than Severus and Bellatrix combined.' Even after many years of knowing the two. He could never figure out a single thing about Severus. And Bellatrix, was mystery even to herself. 'Might as well add in Fenrir too.' No one knew the mystery that was the alpha werewolf. No one wanted to know was more like it.

"It's alright little one." Harry's soft voice tore Tom out of his thoughts. "You're safe. You're protected here."

Tom studied Harry for a second before making a decision. 'No more raids for him. Not while he has a kid to care for.'

* * *

><p>It was only one hour after Harry returned that everyone else started to come back with rescues, injuries, and other things. Fred and George were the first back, fighting to gain control of a wayward fox that had gotten into the crossfire. Tom had checked it over, deeming it fine after setting it's paw back into place and releasing it again. Coming into the ball room, the twins immediately went over to Harry to wait for the others. "It's over, we had to retreat before the ministry came." George informed him, looking at the teen's eyes. "Someone did a good job of healing your scars."<p>

"It was Tom." Harry said, shifting the baby in his arms a bit. "Where's Severus?"

"Protecting Draco and some other kid. The kid got a hold of her parent's wand and started just yelling things out. Ended up hitting a few Order members." Fred said, hints of pride for the young girl in his voice. "It was brilliant."

"More than brilliant. Amazing."

"Wonderful."

"Spectacular."

"Guys, I get it." Harry stopped them. He absentmindedly petted Teddy, noticing the sun was about to rise. _"Crescent, it's almost morning. Go up to your room and I'll send Padfoot soon." _The twins took a while to understand what Harry had told the wolf pup, not used to their animagus' native tongue. Crescent nodded, getting up and with one last look at Harry and the baby, walked back to his room, passing Nagini and Vipera who were coming in with two other snakes. **"More rescues?"** He asked, receiving two nods. **"Tom wants snakes in the study so he can question them."** Harry informed them. Nagini was the one to nod this time, hissing to the others and going back out of the room as Vipera wound herself around Harry.

"**Many are hurt." **She started. **"After you left though…well let's just say, be glad you left."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Your mate." **Harry tensed. **"He was ruthless after you were gone. The most amazing part? He was able to cast the killing curse, as a leopard."**

"**Wait, what?" **Harry didn't know which part not to believe, the fact that Severus had cast the killing curse in an animagus form, or the fact that he still _had_ the leopard form.

"**The curse he was hit with, I finally recognized it as something from the fables my mother used to tell me and my nestmates. It allows the one hit by it to take on their mate's form, without elemental magic or extra appendages of course." **Vipera hissed. **"That is how he took on the leopard form again."**

"**Is he safe though?"**

"**Yes. Your mother is as well…but one of the others…they're in bad shape."**

Harry looked out into the doorway, wondering who Vipera was talking about. He stood up and placed the baby back into the crib, letting Vipera rest with him. **"Keep him safe…I'm going to go help." **"Come on," He turned to Fred and George. "Let's go help, you two know more healing spells than I do."

The three of them walked out of the room and froze at the sight in front of them. The more seasoned fighters didn't seem to have any scratches on them. The ones with the most being Fenrir and Remus who had just changed back. Remus was leaning heavily on Sirius, while Fenrir was resting on the floor with his back against the wall. Lily was checking over both of them. What had surprised the three though, was the state that the students were in. Draco's usually light blonde hair was streaked red with blood, his eyes shut. He was laying on the floor on his stomach next to Luna. The girl only looked a bit better than he did. She was trying to heal the cuts though, her eyes being the only thing that told Harry she was fine. They held the same dreamy look they always had. Hermione didn't seem to be badly injured, only a few large cuts here and there gave away any indication that she was at the raid at all. She was focusing on healing Blaise and Neville. Both of which had more cuts than Harry could count on them. He guessed they ran into most of the cutting curses. There was no sign of a few Death Eaters though. Harry knew that Fred and George had flooed Bill and Charlie and told them about what was going on, so they were at the raid. But no where to be found now. What scared Harry the most though, was that Severus was no where to be seen.

"Where's Sev…" He wondered quietly. Not noticing when Fred and George went to go help the others.

"Harry." The boy lifted his head at the sound of his name, turning around to see who called him and gasping at what greeted him. The large leopard leaning against the door had deep gashes around his throat, a torn ear, and a long scar across his eye. Pain filled Severus' eyes as he walked closer to Harry. The teen fell to his knees, catching his mate as he fell forward. Harry looked at him closely, the usually soft black fur was slick with blood. His eyes were dull, ears pinned back against his head and tail unmoving.

"Sev…hold on, I'll heal you." Harry didn't exactly know what he was doing, but something was telling him that whatever it was, was right for the potion's master. His wings unfolded from behind his back, being the only thing transformed. They wrapped around him and Severus, a faint bluish-green glow coating them. Harry watched in fascination as slowly the wounds started to heal. Severus shut his eyes, a small purr escaping as the magic healed him. Harry moved the leopard's head onto his lap, running his hands through the slow cleaning fur. **"Hurry."** He urged his magic in parseltongue. The wounds stopped bleeding after a few minutes, the magic disappearing with the wings.

"Harry? Severus?" Harry glanced up at his mother as she walked over. "Are you both ok?"

"I'll be fine Lily." Severus' voice was laced with sleep. The raid took a lot out of him and his magic, and the healing that Harry had done sealed his fate as sleep slowly claimed him. Harry petted him one last time before turning his full attention to Lily.

"I'm ok. Just worried. Is it really alright to let him sleep? There's no chance he could…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's alright Harry. The sleep will do him some good. I'm just wondering how he's back to that form." Harry shrugged. Even if Vipera explained it, he still didn't understand himself. "Well he doesn't seem stuck in that form. You might want to move to the ball room though…move him at least. There's…there's been a causality that I think you need to know and be here for someone." Harry nodded, pulling out his wand and levitating Severus onto the bed next to the crib the baby Harry saved was in. He cast one last glance to both of them before following Lily over to his group of friends. His blood turned cold as he looked at everyone, making sure they were all there.

'Bill, Charlie, Twins, Mione and Blaise, Draco, Luna and Neville…' He was confused. Why bring him over here? Unless…

"Listen, all of you." Harry took the seat next to Draco as Lily started to talk. "There's bad news. Draco…it's your father. He didn't make it."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde. Draco's eyes were wider than an owls, his gaze was on his hands that were in his lap. He tried his best to keep the tears from coming and to choke back a sob, but nothing would help him. Harry hugged the Slytherin tightly, knowing how bad the loss would effect him. Draco's arms wound around his neck, his head buried in the Gryffindor's shoulder as another sob escaped him. The others looked at the two sadly, Luna being the one to get up from her spot next to Neville and crouch down in front of Draco, hugging him too. Harry passed the boy fully to her, knowing that she could relate more to him now, having lost her mother when she at least had some memories of her. The only parent Harry had lost, had died when he was 1. He didn't remember half the things about James. Harry didn't think he would ever be so happy to see Dobby when the house elf popped into the room.

"Master Harry Potter sir, the baby is awake. Dobby was sent to get you." Harry nodded, remembering to thank the elf before he left and grateful to be getting away. He had no idea how to comfort Draco. Hermione gave him a questioning look at the mention of a baby. Harry simply shrugged before walking into the ball room once again.

'I've been in and out of here how many times now?' He thought as he walked over to the familiar crib, looking at the gurgling child and smiling softly. "The way Dobby told me that you were awake made it seem like you were crying your head off little one." Harry whispered. He picked up the boy, cradling him close to his chest so the child didn't fall. "You're too cute…" 'I want to keep you…I wonder what Sev'll say though. Probably that it's too early in the relationship, or I'm too young, or he'll pull a "teacher moment" and say that the winged prince shouldn't be raising a child, but focusing on something else.' Harry grimaced inwardly. 'No, I don't think he'd do that.' Harry glanced over to the bed that held his sleeping lover before sitting on the edge of it, running one had through the soft black fur. The baby though, was more interested in the tail that wrapped around them. Small hands reached out, touching the soft fur with fascination in his blue-green eyes. It was nothing like his cat's fur. Her's was spiky and sleek, and her belly was all bumpy. This cat's fur was soft, like the blanket he had, and had no bumps.

"Sev…I know you need to sleep…but I wish you'd wake up and meet this little one. I did say that I wanted you to after the raid." What happened next shocked Harry. Severus jumped up with a yowl, his tail lashing away forcefully. Harry looked confusedly at Severus, then to the baby. He stifled a giggle as he figured out what happened. The baby had bit Severus' tail. "Well, he seems to like you!" Harry couldn't fight the laughter any longer at Severus' "Kicked kitten" Look as Harry cuddled the baby.

"He bit me!" Severus said before transforming out of the feline form. He didn't care if he risked a few of the minor wounds opening, they would just heal later. "And who is he anyway?"

"This is who I wanted you to meet." Harry repeated. "He's the one I rescued with the pregnant cat. And he doesn't have a name that I know."

Severus looked at the baby before looking up at Harry. "Oh no, I know that look…Harry…"

"He doesn't have any parents Sev, they were caught in the crossfire." Harry held the baby closer. "Please…"

"Harry…" Severus sighed. "You have to understand that a baby isn't like a pet."

"I know. Severus, I don't know what it is about him, but I…It's like I _have_ to protect him." Harry pleaded. He wondered if Severus would still stand firm, even though the prince could tell that he was slowly breaking his lover's stance. If the look in his eyes was anything to go by. "I know it's still early in our relationship…an-and that I'm still young so this seems like a rushed thing and a rash decision…but it's not."

Severus studied the look in Harry's eyes. He could see the plea in them, but there was something else there too. The same look Lily had when she looked at Harry before the raid. It was fiercer in Harry's eyes though, backed by the power that he had, making the green in them almost shine. His gaze traveled to the baby, noticing how much he looked like Harry did when he was little. The only difference was the eyes. They weren't green, but a mix of blue and green. His hair was straighter too, what hair he had anyway. It was very short, but tame. It showed promise of growing longer. There was a sense of familiarity with the baby though, that told Severus that no matter what, he couldn't say no. He was roused from his thinking as Harry shook his head, pressing one hand against his right eye. "Did you get the scratches looked at?"

"Of course." Harry said, shaking his head again. "I just think that Tom did too good a job of healing it, that or it didn't heal enough." He glanced at Severus, the older not seeing anything off with his eye.

"I think you're just trying to distract me from something more important." Severus teased, taking the baby from Harry. The smaller pouted, but didn't move to take the baby away. Severus looked at the baby again before sighing. "…You are not naming him after your father." Harry's eyes brightened.

"Does that mean we keep Jamie?" The glare Severus sent him was his only warning before a light hex hit him, nothing to hurt him, just to shock him. Harry laughed. "Kidding Sev. But alright. Not naming him after my dad….Christian?"

"Do you even know what that name means?" Harry shrugged. "What about Fitz?"

Harry shook his head. "Means son, but sounds weird."

"Hadrian?"

"Do you really think mom just named me Harry? No. What about Korvin? It means crow." Harry offered.

"Maybe, if we can't think of any others."

"You're gonna kill me for this one…Paddy?"

"Hell No." Severus glared at Harry again. "Nothing to do with your godfather either." Harry nodded, thinking for a second.

"…How about Miki? It has to do with the moon." Severs shook his head. "I'm seriously about to suggest Raven."

"No way." Severus sighed. "Why is naming a kid so hard?"

"Because we just decided today to adopt him when his parents are both dead and we have no way of knowing what they named him because we burned down the village and with it any papers on him." Harry said. "What about Calix? It's Greek, we can shorten it to Cal."

Severus thought for a second. "Calix? Seems good to me." Harry smiled. They both look at Calix, who had started to giggle as they were talking.

"Calix…Lucius? For his middle name?" Harry saw pain flash in his mate's eyes at his dead friend's name. He guessed Severus was there when he died. Harry didn't know for sure though, since he was in the manor with Calix.

"It…sounds ok." Harry nodded, leaning against Severus and cuddling close to him and Calix.

"Calix Lucius…" Harry trailed off. "Sev, what about his last name?

"Take both."

The two men looked up at the hawk that had spoke. Tear was perched on the crib, Harry noticed he didn't have the metal claws on. His real talons were dull, two of them twisted. Harry could guess Tear was an old bird.

"Both?" Severus asked.

"Yes. It will be easier on the child later in life." Tear shrugged. "Trust me." The hawk looked at Harry. "I do believe I owe you an explanation as well."

Harry nodded. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I cannot tell you, exactly. But just know that I was hit with the very same spell that your lover was, more than 100 years ago, even more than 500. What it does, is a curse, yet a blessing. A curse none the less though. That spell gives the one hit a chance to see things through their mate's eyes in their animagus form."

"How is that a curse?" Severus asked.

"Many ways. One could be disgusted with who their mate is, they could not accept their mate. Or, like me, could be betrayed. The curse was, that if your mate did nothing less than accept you, you were trapped. Forever." Tear's piercing gaze froze the two men to their seats. "Mine betrayed me, and did not accept me. But you two are lucky. You're close to each other, even after years of hatred. You've over come many things. And there are more to come. Your destinies are intertwined." The hawk blinked. "There is promise in both of you. Especially you, winged prince."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Ta-da! This is the end of the first part of Pet! The next part will be much longer as I stated before, and dive deeper into the mysteries left of this one. Such as who Tear is, more about the Winged cats, and more about Calix who everyone will come to love. I've finally found what I want to do with part 2 as well. So the chapters should come up pretty quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: ALLLLLRIGHT! This is the start of the second half of Pet, and it begins half a year after the last part left off. Which places us somewhere near July 25th….with no year date because I suck at following the dates in the books! This chapter though, is just more explaining than anything.

New warnings: Mpreg(In the end of this part, there are gonna be probably 4 parts to the story.) blood, gore, evilness, goodness Ect. Ect.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes darted around the small nursery that Tom had added onto Riddle Manor. The Dark Lord didn't realize he would need a nursery until he saw the full extent to who and what was brought back from the raid six months ago. A wolf pup, found by Remus, was curled up in a litter of puppies near their mother. The kittens, a total of 12, were busy playing and crawling over Harry's wings. Their mothers either sleeping or out hunting while their prince watched the kits. One mother, a small cat named Sasha, stayed behind though. She watched amusedly as one kit poked her stomach, leaping up when a small front paw poked back. There were larger babies though, a little filly by the name of Alice seemed to take after two of her three new 'Daddies' now. Fred and George finally got around to adopting the little girl, and Draco couldn't say no after that. He actually had taken a liking to the girl- and the twins after some pushing from Harry- and grew to see her as a daughter. What had caught Harry's eye though, was the little leopard cub playing with a werewolf. Pure white wings with black tips spread out from the cat's back.<p>

"Calix!" The leopard looked at Harry, his teeth attached to the pup's ear. "Don't play so rough!" He nodded. For a 1 and a half year old, in his animagus form Calix could understand things fairly well.

"Oh let him be Harry. Teddy's durable." Sirius grinned as he shut the door to the nursery before any wandering paws could lead out of there. "Besides, how else is that little one gonna be able to play? With you and Snape always babying him."

Harry flicked one ear before slowly getting up, the kittens sliding off of his back and wings. One little one, a dark tabby with fire red eyes, stayed on. Harry had wanted to name him Mini-Tom because of his grouchiness. Finally settling on Marvolo. It was rare to see the kit in the nursery, considering Tom had taken he and his mother to live in the study. They were natural fire-elementals, something rare but not heard of. The inner circle had known that sometimes magic attached itself to animals, who mere more in tune with mother nature. This cat was lucky enough to even pass it onto her only son.

The large leopard let out a small mewling purr, catching the attention of the babies. Alice, Teddy, and Calix ran over to his side. "It's time for bed little ones. Be kind for Sasha tonight and I'll bring you all a very special treat tomorrow." He said. It calmed them down as Harry transformed with Calix and Alice, picking up his son. Teddy was picked up by Sirius, who cuddled the small wolf. "I take it Sev sent you?" He asked his godfather.

"And Remus, and the twins. They want their kids back." Sirius said as they walked, Alice between them. "Ya know, I never thought of Snivellus as a parent sort of guy."

"Yes well once you see him with Calix, you wonder how he didn't manage before without a kid." Harry smiled softly. They walked in silence the rest of the way, the only sounds coming from Calix and Teddy in the form of mewls and growls. It amazed and shocked Harry and Severus the first time Calix meowed, shocked them even more when his magic snapped, revealing his animagus form with two small wings. It did explain to them why Harry wanted to protect the baby though.

As the two men reached the study, where everyone else was for a meeting, they stopped at the sound of a crash. "Well that's either Lily throwing a fit or Severus blowing up a potion." Sirius joked. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"**Or dad chasing Aunt Lily."** He growled. Calix nodded, although he did wonder if his father blew up a potion. Harry sighed and opened the door, dodging a book as it came flying past.

"Or choice d. Hermione's frustrated with trying to look things up on Winged Cats and doesn't know how to look for the book that's in cat speak." Harry chose, walking over to a shelf and picking the right book up, setting on his best friend's lap. "Honestly 'Mione, there are kids here, be more gentle."

The rest of the death eaters watched in wonder as Harry scolded Hermione. They knew her temper could get as bad as Bella's at times, and tended to stay out of her way. Blaise chuckled affectionately at his girlfriend's frustration, turning into a full laugh as Alice leapt onto Draco's lap, a small noise of protest coming from the blonde. It went unheard as the brunette snuggled closer to him.

"Papa I'm sleepy." She said.

Draco sighed. "Sleep then love." He said, hugging his daughter. Sirius set Teddy down and the pup ran over to the much larger wolf curled up near the fireplace. Moony flicked one of his ears as Sirius sat on his back.

"So, Tom, how was the newest raid?" The dog-animagus asked.

"A success. We're getting closer to our goal and the Order's none the wiser." He turned his scarlet gaze to Harry. "You do know that you have a small attachment to your back?"

"Who? Marvolo?" Harry looked over his shoulder at the stripped ears. "He didn't want to let go. Him and Calix. Hermione, what all have you found so far?" He caught the notebook as Hermione tossed it at him, keeping Calix on his hip and using one hand to open the book.

**Winged Cats: Rare and dying out, the odd combination of Wind Elemental and Cat Animagi makes for a powerful foe. You never want to meet one in one-on-one combat though. They first appeared when a powerful witch, Fira, was able to receive her animagus form, a right of passage when she was alive. Her jet black wings contrasted blindingly with pure white fur. A tigress of pure silk if one was to ever meet her. Their power comes from the wind they control in their wings, their meow more commanding than even a lions. It is said that it was her magic that made the Winged Cats great. She ruled over all cat animagi, and most of the Wind Elementals. Although, as time went on, the Wind Elementals branched off, and her rule began over only Cat Animagi.**

**The more curious part, was her mate. He wasn't a Wind Element, nor Cat Animagi. But he was powerful. Their mates tend to hold more power, leading along side the winged cat.**

**As part of a treaty with the ministry, they are not held under the same laws as witches or wizards.**

**Newer info: most recent information contains traces of the traits being passed down through bloodlines, even those unrelated to Fira. It is rare though.**

"So basically, me and Calix are related, even slightly?" Harry asked, shutting the book. "Is this all you could find?"

"Without this new book, yes." Hermione answered. "And yes to the you and Calix question too. Now let me see your animagus form really quick so I can take a few notes about that too."

Harry handed Calix, who was fast asleep, over to Luna before transforming, spreading his wings out wide. The six months after his last raid did him well. The scars from the fight against Dean and Seamus still visible as two red spots of fur. Concealed between each scar though, were gleaming green eyes. Full of mischief and power, and much more. The dark gray spots that were on his belly and back were gone, the kitten softness it once held when he first turned 17 was gone as well. His fur was now an inky black, it had a sleek shine to it, a sign of a powerful fisher and swimmer. He had a lithe build, no longer scrawny from lack of food and water, now just burning through whatever he ate as quick as he ate it. What drew Hermione's attention though, were his wings. The once concealed downy feathers were replaced with full flight feathers. Each feather black with a red tip. They looked as if dipped in blood before placed carefully on the wing structure. His wing span was nothing to laugh at either. 16 feet from one end to the other, only half a foot separating the base of each wing on Harry's back.

"Amazing…You either had a growth spurt or you've been hiding from us." Hermione said.

Harry purred. "It's a growth spurt. And finally growing out of the awkward kit stage. Sev noticed the down-feathers disappearing a while ago, same with the spots."

"And when did Calix start transforming?" Hermione wrote down what Harry wrote in the notebook. It seemed to only take half a year for Harry's wings to gain full length and feathers. She quickly wrote down the time that he had in his animagus form before the wings as well. "And when did he get wings?"

"He started….around May I think." Harry thought for a second. "The wings came a few weeks ago. They're all down though. And his fur still has the spots. His accidental magic's amazing."

"Alright…it seems like the wings down make themselves known until the owner's used to their animagus form then." Hermione decided, telling everyone in the room. "And the flying doesn't start until around their 17th birthday, when more feathers come in… The spots seem to go away too. It still doesn't explain why Harry's animagus form changed though…And why his wings didn't appear until a little while before his birthday."

"It's because he was the last one." Everyone turned their head to the door, Harry transforming back and leaping into his mate's arms as he walked in. "He was the last winged cat, so his magic wanted to make sure the bloodline stayed strong, even if through blood adoption. To do that, he needed a stronger animagus form. And the form he had wasn't all that strong."

"Strong enough to beat you though." Harry purred, kissing him softly.

"Who was the one who had to hunt for who though?" Severus retorted, returning the kiss. "As for his wings, it was probably protection once again. I asked an old friend of mine, and he said that the feathers of winged cats used to be used in wands. To keep that from happening to Harry, his magic waited until he was safe." Hermione wrote that down as Harry kissed Severus again.

"Ok, ew. Do not need to see my godson kissing Snivellus." Sirius covered his eyes, using his other hand to cover Teddy's. Lily laughed at them, not really caring so long as her son and best friend were happy. "Lils how can you allow this? He's like…our age!"

"And Harry's my age." Hermione retorted. "But I don't have a problem with it. Professor Snape seems to be good for him."

Luna nodded in agreement. She knew that they were good for each other, and Calix too. The Ravenclaw was the first one to accept Calix as part of their small group, falling right into her role of Godmother. It took the rest of them a while to get used to seeing Calix trailing behind Harry or attached to his hip, even longer to get used to seeing him with Severus. It was odd for everyone to see the usually mean and grouchy potion's master playing with the baby.

"Does anyone else have a problem with me and Sev?" Sirius and Tom's hands shot up. "…What Tom?"

"You two are too loud that's what. And no kissing in my study!" Harry laughed at Tom's argument.

"Tom, that's not us you're hearing. It might be Draco and the wonder twins." Said twins grinned. "Or maybe Remy and Siri." Remus blushed. "Or it could've been 'Mione and Blaise or Luna and Neville, though I doubt either of my sisters would forget silencing charms." The girls laughed. "Are you sure it's not yourself you're hearing though? Who are you with at night?" Harry asked.

"That is none of your business." Tom grumbled. "And how should I know to believe you?"

Harry shrugged. "We just haven't done anything like that yet. It's complicated to explain but…we just haven't. It doesn't seem…right yet." He didn't know how to explain it, because Harry didn't understand it himself. It had been 7 months since they started dating, yet things hadn't progressed. Something told him in the back of his mind that it wasn't time yet.

"Oh! I know the reason for that! I saw a chapter of it in here somewhere…I think…" Hermione grabbed the book, flipping it open and handing it to Luna to confirm it.

"Winged Cat Courtships." Luna read. "With Winged Cats becoming less and less common, they started to develop different courtships than a simple relationship. They chose a mate, or mates depending on the person, and that's where courting begins. They chose a powerful mate, either male or female, who must also accept them. Not much is known about how long it will last or what will happen during the courting though."

"Well that's helpful." Severus' tone was full of sarcasm. He took Calix from Luna and looked at everyone else in the room. "It is well past midnight now. The raid was a success. I believe it is time to get some sleep." Harry yawned in agreement.

"Yea. Even just watching the kids is tough…I feel bad for Sasha." He took the sleeping Marvolo off of his back, handing him to Tom before following Severus out of the room and into the hallway. Calix curled closer in the potion's master's arms, his hands holding onto Severus' robes gently as they walked. Harry followed closely, never taking his gaze off of Calix. He relied on his magic to keep him from running into something or tripping down the flight of stairs they had to take to their room. Severus finally gave in, handing their son over to his younger mate.

"You've grown really attached to him, haven't you?" Severus asked. The hall was unusually quiet.

"Yes. Just as I've grown attached to you." Harry answered, leaning against Severus. The older wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, leading the half-asleep teen and their son into the room. Harry set Calix down in his crib before Severus transfigured their robes into sleep-wear. They got into bed, Harry instantly curling into his side. Severus turned over and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I love you." Harry whispered softly.

"I love you too." Severus echoed, resting his chin on top of Harry's head. "And, I believe I know why the courtship is lasting so long."

"Why?" Harry's tired reply came following a small yawn.

"Instincts. And a bit of magic." Severus explained. Harry nodded.

"Enough talk now…I just want to sleep." Harry snuggled closer to Severus, loving nothing more than to just drift off to sleep with his mate. "Good night Sev…"

"Goodnight Harry."

"….Hey Sev?"

"What?"

"Back when all this first started…Siri said something…did you really sleep with Remy?"

"….Goodnight Mr. Potter." Harry hid a purr of laughter behind a cough. They both were in their dreams in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed into the mansion as morning came, waking up few and keeping others asleep. The werewolves though, a small pack consisting of only Fenrir, Remus, and Teddy, were awake before the sun even rose. Padfoot was curled up against Remus, his tail wagging lazily as his dream went on. Teddy was somewhere lost in the thick fur of his daddy. Fenrir was in one of the chairs in the study, reading what seemed to be a fairly advanced defense book. The younger werewolf stretched before standing up, going over to sit on the other chair nearby.<p>

"You seem tense." Fenrir said without looking up form his book. Remus looked at him.

"I'm just worried about my pups." The pups being not only Teddy, but Harry as well. Even with Lily back in the picture, he couldn't just give Harry up to her after he was the one to practically raise him from thirteen on. It was him that Harry came to with questions about puberty, him that Harry first told of his sexuality. Of course he went to Sirius about becoming an animagus, but he still sent the first owl about it to Remus. "Being trapped in here isn't good for them. I was thinking about taking them out soon."

"Seems like a good plan. Be sure to get it cleared with Tom though, and with Snape. Don't think he's gonna let Harry or Calix out of his sight for long."

"They'll be fine." Remus said. "I just think being outside will be good for them."

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the large room he shared with Severus and Calix. He spread the wings on his back out fully, his claws flexing once. It was the first time he actually thought about his leopard form. He was huge, probably able to rival Moony in height now. The muscles that he could tense and flex without even thinking about it. The power they hold, he could just tell that he could easily clear a stream in one large leap if he wanted. He didn't doubt that he could leap and touch the top of the bed posts either, no matter how high they were. He craned his neck to rest his head on his shoulder, noticing that, even with all the black on him, two spots of lighter gray were concealed here, on his shoulder blades. He guessed they were to throw off anyone trying to attack from behind or above. His wings were still the same black with red, but they were sleeker, like someone dipped them in oil to repel water. He nodded in satisfaction, seeing that all the fish he ate over the months had given him the result he wanted. Up next under his inspection was his eyesight. He focus his gaze on the moving lump on the bed. He chuckled silently, knowing that if Severus knew he was being used as a test subject for Harry's eyes he would end up always moving just to frustrate his little mate. Harry watched every breath the man took, his gaze traveling to Severus' hair. He could tell, even from his distance away, that it wasn't greasy like everyone believed, but sleek like Harry's fur. He couldn't blame the man for keeping it sleek, it probably protected better against the potions. It was soft to the touch too.<p>

'Focus Harry…nose is next.' He though as his nose twitched. From his spot in the room, he could smell the shampoo and body wash in the bathroom. He could smell the lavender they kept near Calix to keep the baby calm, the scent calming him down as well. Then there was Severus and Calix themselves. Severus smelled like potions, mostly like a few ingredients though. He knew a few. Dragon's blood was one of them, then there was monkshood. Calix smelled of baby powder, formula, and family. A scent that was saved for just winged cats.

"Harry?" The leopard's ears flicked at the potion's master's sleepy voice. He was glad his ears were working. The voice was so soft, probably to keep Calix asleep. Harry transformed, crawling back into the bed and into his mate's waiting arms. "What were you doing?"

"Just studying my animagus form. Did you know I have two gray spots on my shoulder blades?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head. It wasn't something that he focus on most of the time.

"I'm not usually flying above you." Severus pointed out. "And they might be really new too."

"Maybe." Harry pondered for a second. Were they new? Or did he just have no one noticing them? He was pulled out of his thoughts from a quiet mewling coming from the crib. He laughed as Severus sighed. The man got up and walked sleepily over to the crib, being attacked with a flying puff ball of fur and feathers. Severus staggered back a bit with Calix's weight before readjusting the small leopard cub and carrying him back over to the bed.

"Our son is awake." Harry purred in agreement with the statement, holding his hands out to take the baby.

"Our cute son." He cooed as Severus handed Calix over. The small kit mewled again, showing small milk teeth to his father. "I can see Calix, you seem very scary." The boy purred, his magic reeling back in as he transformed back. "His magic's very active."

Severus nodded as he laid back down next to Harry and Calix, glad for the chance to just stay in bed with his mate and son. It was rare now that they could do this, with the war being a large part in their lives and more raids keeping Severus busy while Harry stayed with Calix. "Better his magic then him right now."

"Yea." Harry cuddled their son close, the little boy grabbing at the blanket he was resting on. Harry knew that to him and Severus, it was just a blanket. But to Calix, it was something new and different. His eyes always filled with wonder whenever they showed him something new. And the blanket was different form the one they had the last time the little one was on the bed. His sea-green gaze traveled over the whole bed. Everyday it seemed to get smaller to the growing child. "I wonder what his first word'll be."

First word? But he could talk! His daddies just didn't listen. Meowing and mewling was talking wasn't it? Calix pouted.

"Probably something we say all the time." Harry paled at that.

"Keep him away from the twins. Knowing them…they'll try to get his first word to be something bad." Severus nodded in agreement. Keeping the twins away was priority number one… Or was, until Calix's stomach growled. The older two smiled at the baby.

"I knew you had a reason for waking up." Severus said, taking him from Harry and standing back up. "Guess we have to get out here sometime."

"We could always accio the bottle. Knowing mom it's already made." Harry suggested before sitting up. He knew Severus was right. They did have to get up sooner or later. And with Calix being hungry, it seemed that sooner was now.

* * *

><p>"Look who finally joined the living!" Blaise joked as Harry and Severus walked into the large kitchen with Calix. "Thought you two had died or something. It's almost noon!"<p>

"We just decided to take some time to ourselves for once." Harry said, setting Calix in the highchair next to Teddy's. The pup was already eating, a small plate of eggs, sausage, and ham in front of him. Severus worked on getting Calix's bottle as Harry started to cook more breakfast food. Turing on the oven and cracking a few eggs before starting on a few strips of bacon. "Has everyone else eaten?"

"Yea. You two and Calix are the last. Teddy woke up late too so 'Mione cooked him that." Blaise grinned. "She's brilliant with kids."

"Just don't get any ideas Zabini. She's my sister and if I find her pregnant before she's 20 I will kill you worse than I did Ginny." Harry was glad that he didn't have to threaten Neville as well. The boy at least had standards and knew that 17 was way to young for kids, for the most part anyway. Harry laughed inwardly at the irony of the situation. Threatening Blaise about kids when he had one himself.

"No worries there Potter. I don't want kids yet." Blaise told him. "Hey, Calix talking yet?"

"Nope. He still prefers to show rather then tell." Calix was a natural at using his magic to give people his memories. He couldn't quite grasp the thought that he could create false ones yet though, but the fact that he could still do it was fascinating to quite a few of them. None more so then Luna though. "Luna thinks he has seer blood in him."

"How does he do that anyway?" Blaise glanced to the boy in Severus' arms. Calix took the bottle, holding it in his own hands as well as his father's. "It's like he knows mind magic better than anyone."

"How does Tom visit my dreams and send me things? It's like a mind link. Mine is from being a horcrux, except me and Nagini haven't figured out how to talk like that yet, and Calix…well Luna thinks it's because he's so far advanced in his magic. How many 1 and a half year olds do you know that can transform willingly into their animagus forms? Hermione thinks it's from being a winged kit though, because we haven't found another yet and don't know if they're different from grown cats."

"Nothing in your life can ever be normal can it?" Blaise asked. "Not even adopted kids…hate to see what your biological kids'll be capable of." The Slytherin shook his head. "Anyway, after you two are done eating, Tom wants the both of you for a mission. Lily said she'll take Calix while you're out."

Harry nodded. It had been a while since he was able to go out for a mission. He had risen in the ranks to Tom's second-in-command, and being a horcrux as well meant that he was under more protection spells than even the children. Tom had he and Nagini under close watch when they went out, never sending them both to the same place either. Harry figured it was a good idea, and he always had Vipera with him as well. Her glare wasn't as killing as other basilisk's due to her diluted blood, but it would still paralyze and petrify.

They finished breakfast quickly, making sure Calix was done too before picking up the boy. Harry grabbed Teddy as well, keeping them close but far enough apart that Calix's wandering hands didn't find Teddy's ever changing hair. Harry smiled softly. It was a small reminder of Tonks, and a welcomed one. He missed the woman's sense of humor and how she would use her powers to calm everyone. Calix instead focused on the hallway that they were in. He recognized it well and knew they were going to go see Tom.

"I wonder what the mission is." Harry said, shifting Teddy to his other hip and bouncing his godson slightly. The boy giggled at the movement.

"Something important if he's sending both of us. Wouldn't be surprised if he sends the whole New War Group." The New War Group was what the Death Eaters were calling the younger ones, including Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Draco, Hermione, and Harry. The ones who weren't around during the old war. They were a dangerous group when put together, even more so apart though. They were an elite group lead by Harry and fairly skilled at everything.

"He would never send us all out unless it was a final battle." Harry argued. "He'll probably have Draco and Blaise come and that's it. The others are too predictable to the Light Side for something like this." He thought for a second about it. 'If he's bringing both of us…it's not a rescue mission. Can't be a huge battle either, or there would be more people around now. Maybe it's going to the states to get allies from there. He did say that we had to do that soon.'

"Harry. Severus." Tom greeted them as they walked into the room. Harry gave him a small smile before passing Teddy over to Remus, Fenrir taking Calix from Severus and bouncing him on his lap, gaining a laugh from the baby. "So, figured out what the mission is yet?"

"No." Harry pouted. "What is it?" Severus looked at Tom, the wild glint in the Dark Lord's eyes told more than what could be said.

"You found them, didn't you?" Severus asked.

"Of course."

"What? Found who?" Harry looked from his mate to Tom. "Found who?"

"You will be taking Lily and Luna with you. It'll be a few day's flight." Tom thought for a second. "Bring Calix as well. He may be able to help you."

Harry tensed. Bring Calix on a mission? "No! Not until you tell me who you found!" He snarled, being ignored once again.

"It's in the states, apparation's too risky and the floo network's being watched. Just get to the coast and I'll have a boat there to take you across most of the way, but you will have to fly." Tom handed Severus the coordinates for where he was sending them. Harry growled again before transforming, shocking everyone with the magic outburst. He stood snarling in front of Tom, his teeth gleaming in the low light of the room.

_"Who. Did. You. Find."_ Harry growled out the words, sounding more like a feral meowing noise.

Tom looked calmly up at the winged cat, unfazed by the ferocious look. "An old friend of mine seems to have been holding out on me. I found her again, and she is just as you are. Another winged cat. One who can teach you more than anyone ever could."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do have a picture of the winged cat that was mentioned in the last chapter.

http : / / phoenixstarkina . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d4f6qq8

Just take out spaces.

MAJOR EDIT: Great StarClan this does not want to be written! Which is why it's so short…and ends with the funny at the end. Sorry for such a long wait in such a short chapter.

* * *

><p>Harry stopped snarling, looking at Tom. <em><span>"A-another winged cat?<span>_" His voice was full of wonder as his fur slowly began to lie flat, his magic reeling back in as he transformed back, still standing in front of Tom though. And blocking the Dark Lord's view of Calix.

"Yes. That is why I'm sending only you, Severus, Minerva, Lily, and Ms. Lovegood. Not only because you are the only four we can spare, but because she will be more trusting of cat animagi. Calix is going to show her that the bloodline has not died out, and to prove that there are young winged cats."

"I…" Harry couldn't think straight. There was another winged cat, like him and Calix. He never knew, never even thought that it could happen. "When do we leave?"

"Later today." Tom told him. Harry nodded before backing out of the room. The brunette's eyes were still wide with the news.

'Another winged cat. Even more family…' He thought, not noticing when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his mate's neck. Harry sighed softly, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"It's just…I never thought it was possible," He finally realized that he and Severus had made it out of the room, now standing in the hallway. Severus continued his attack on the smaller's neck as Harry spoke. "She could be family. And we're leaving so soon. We need to pack things for Calix and give him a bath and I need a shower and Calix needs a snack and he'll be cranky if he misses his nap and-"

Severus silenced him with a kiss. "Harry, everything will be fine. Calix can take his nap now and we'll be sure to pack what he needs. Luna will take care of his bath, and I think you should swap your shower for a bath so you can calm down." He advised, lifting Harry up into his arms. The Boy-who-lived wrapped his legs around the older's waist to keep from falling as they walked.

"Alright…stay with me? Please?" Harry asked. Severus nodded.

"Always." The prince smiled softly. He didn't know what it was about that one word, but he loved it when Severus said it.

* * *

><p>When they reached the bathroom connected to their room Severus set Harry on the counter before walking over to the large bathtub, turning on the water and making it sure it was warm enough. He left it to fill and went back over to Harry, connecting their lips in a loving kiss. Harry's hands ran up Severus' arms slowly before going down his chest, grabbing the shirt and tossing it off of his mate. His hands wandered across Severus' stomach and chest as his older mate's tongue wandered in his mouth.<p>

"Sev…" He purred. "I thought the point of a bath was to calm us down."

"We are calming down. This is just a bonus to help us." Severus murmured, taking Harry's shirt and tossing it away before working on his pants. Harry chuckled softly before doing the same thing, barely noticing the water turning off when the bath was ready.

They got the rest of their clothes off before moving the large tub, Harry leaning back against Severus and sighing contently. "I told you we're calming down." Severus whispered teasingly in his ear.

"I'm really calm now." Harry confessed. "This is nice." He grabbed one of Severus' hands, twining their fingers together. He missed spending alone time with his older mate.

"Yes. It is." Severus agreed. Harry shut his eyes, listening to the quietness of the room before opening one eye.

'I wonder…' He thought back to a training session he had a few nights ago with Tom. The older man had told him to try and send his magic out to sense things, almost like a seventh sense- Tom claiming that cats already had a sixth sense. He relaxed more, allowing his magic to stretch out as if it was like his wings or tail.

"Harry?" At Severus' voice his magic seemed to calm, before going on high alert. "What are you-"

"Hush." He silenced, focusing on the strand of magic that was the most tense. He sent it out farther, the strand acting like a prowling cat or crawling snake.

"Harry-"

"Severus shut up!" Harry hissed, his magic lashing out at the cabinets in the room. The jet green glow becoming visible as it started to almost fight with something inside them. It swirled around, colliding with a deep blue magic before overtaking it with a small explosion. The two men watched as it quickly came back to Harry, wrapping around him. "…I think we need to go. Now."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Harry? Positive it was his magic?"<p>

"Hermione we've been through this before, yes it was his magic, we have to- I mean you guys have to move everyone out of here." Harry stopped on his way down the stairs, bouncing Calix over to his other hip. "Listen, Potter Manor, it's huge. Big enough for everyone and more. Tell Tom."

"But how are you going to leave?" Hermione asked, the possibilities running through her mind. "The floo is probably watched, apparation might work but you have no idea where you're going, if you fly-"

"We'll risk flying." Harry said. "I can carry everyone if I have to, and Severus has his raven form." He sighed, stopping on the last stair step. He looked at Hermione, noticing the distress in her eyes. "Just focus on what I told you. Keep everyone safe and put up more wards around the manor with Bill and Charlie. Oh!" He stopped once again. "Tell Charlie to look in the basement. There's a few dragons down there I think he'll like."

"Harry…" Hermione hugged him tightly, being careful of the sleeping boy attached to her brother's hip. "Just promise you'll be careful."

"I promise 'Mione." Harry smiled. "Besides, I was able to last this long with sheer dumb luck." His smile turned into a cheeky grin as he dodged Hermione's weak blow to his head.

"You didn't have Calix before though." Hermione said softly. Harry's playful gaze softened.

"I know. I'll be careful." He promised before walking outside. The others were already waiting. Lily and Minerva looked like two copies of the same cat, the only difference being the coat colors. Luna was nearby, her tail flicking as she looked at the stars, muttering something. Calix started to squirm though when he caught sight of a raven sitting on the ground, grooming his feathers. Harry smiled and set the little boy down just as he transformed. White wings fluttered happily as he tripped over his paws to Severus. The large bird caught sight of the kit, transforming just in time to a sturdier form to catch the kitten in large black paws. Harry smiled at the two of them before transforming as well, walking over to them.

"Alright, we're going to fly. Is everyone ready?" Luna looked at Minerva and Lily before nodding. Severus let Calix go, touching his nose to Harry's for a second before transforming back into his animagus form. Harry crouched down, letting the three small cats and his son onto his back before stretching out his wings. His magic flowed around, making sure that they couldn't fall off before flying up high. Severus followed soon after. Both were silent in flight, the wind rushing through fur and feathers as they made their way towards the ocean

* * *

><p>Draco watched as death eaters and the small group of teens rushed around the manor. Alice was sitting on his lap, her legs swinging and seldom hitting his. His grey eyes took in everything as they passed him, the twins sometimes stopping to give him a feather-light kiss or tease Alice about something. The girl always replied with a sharp retort or a laugh.<p>

"Daddy?" Draco looked down at the young girl in his lap, golden eyes shone up at him. "Do we have to leave too?"

"Yes Alice." He said. "It's not safe here. But we'll be leaving…differently." The blonde was just glad that it wasn't a full moon tonight.

"Differently?" She asked. "How? Aren't we going to use the floo?"

"No."

"Apparation?"

"Nope." Draco smiled slightly. "We'll be running." He stood up, balancing the girl on one hip before following the others outside. Tom looked at everyone gathered around, it was his idea to move the group in different ways to avoid detection. The blonde put down Alice before transforming. Icy fur that almost glowed an icy blue smoothed over the large wolf that stood in his place. Eyes snapped open to reveal just as icy gray eyes. He stood taller than Alice, but smaller than the werewolves.

"Show off." Muttered Blaise as he transformed as well, his hawk form coming to rest on Draco's shoulders as the Slytherin crouched down to allow Alice onto his back.

"Shut it Blaise. You ready to kick the light sides butt?" Draco gave a toothy grin that caused Alice to giggle.

"Oi! Malfoy mini and Zabini!" Draco growled at the nickname as Tear landed on his back as well. "It's time to get moving." At least he didn't have on those damned claws. Draco hated those things, what was the point? Animagus forms are supposed to not use magic. He growled again before slowly moving off in the direction of their destination, determination renewed in his eyes.

'I won't let myself be used again, not by Voldemort, not by Dumbledore, not by anyone!' Frost started to gather around his paws as he started to gain more speed, going into a full run as the two hawks left his shoulders, allowing Alice's arms to go around his neck. 'Once this war is over…I'll be able to just forget it all…but first, I have to get my revenge…be ready Chang…because I will kill you for what you did.' A loud howl tore from his throat, being answered by another as they began to get further and further away from the manor, and the life they used to live.

* * *

><p>"Harry! It's down there!" The two fliers took to a dive, Luna holding onto the cats on Harry's back. They had deemed it safe for Luna to transform back into her human self a few miles back, making it easier to keep track of Calix and keeping Minerva and Lily from falling off. They flew straight down, landing on a port. Harry kept flapping his wings, making the landing softer. They all transformed, making sure no one had seen them before walking out. "Alright…the boat should be around here somewhere. Why we can't just apparate though, is beyond me." Severus said, passing Calix over to Lily.<p>

"It's because there's a barrier." Luna said it as if it were an everyday fact. "Witches and Wizards over in the States were hunted a couple decades ago, so they built a barrier large enough to cover most of the states to keep anyone else from coming in and meeting that fate."

"Only you would know that Ms. Lovegood." Minerva commented. The Ravenclaw lived up to her house's reputation. She could bet that not even Hermione knew that. "Now, Tom said that it will be a blue boat," Calix whined. "With the numbers 3, 6, 13, and 7," The boy pulled on the sleeve of Lily's shirt. "And the captain will have a long scar on his face." Calix looked back to what he saw before letting out a loud wail, catching everyone's attention.

"Calix?" Harry was the first to react. "What is it sweet? Are you ok?" Calix pointed to a blue boat, with the numbers, and the captain smiling down at them.

"I believe that this is one of the cases of the student passing over the master now isn't it?" He asked, leaping down to the pier. "Name's Seth. I believe that I'm the one who you're looking for, but first…" He pulled out his wand, pointing it at Severus. "My old friend… what was the first thing that Tom told us both after we got into that large argument?"

Severus pulled out his own wand. "Don't waste your time your dunderheads, even a two year old around here knows better than to go towards the Dark Water. What was the last part?"

"If I catch either of you over there, I'll skin you alive and feed you to Willow!" Seth's voice imitated that of Tom's, causing Calix to giggle and the captain and Severus to grin. "Had to make sure it was you."

"Who's Willow?" Lily asked. Seth looked over her.

"Dunno. Tom never told us. Who are you missy?"

"Lily Potter neè Evans. Former Gryffindor, Death Eater of the Inner Circle and Defense Army." Lily introduced herself.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall. Former Ravenclaw, Head of Gryffindor, Transfiguration professor, and Death Eater of the Inner Circle." Minerva said next. Seth nodded before looking to Luna and Harry.

"Luna Lovegood. Seer and Former Ravenclaw, Death Eater of the Inner Circle and deputy of the Defense Army." Luna smiled.

Harry shifted Calix over to his other hip, letting his wings flex out proudly. "Harry James Potter, Former Gryffindor, Third in Command of the Death Eaters, Horcrux of Tom Riddle, Leader of the Defense Army, and Prince of the Winged Cats. This is Calix Lucius Potter-Snape, Slytherin-and-Death-Eater-In-Training, Prince-in-training, and my son." Harry said calmly.

"A Potter-Snape eh?" Seth grinned again. "Never thought I'd hear that. Guess I owe Lucius 20 Galleons, where is he anyway? Always thought you two were closer than brothers Severus." At everyone's quietness, his grin disappeared, a solemn expression appearing on his face. "Ah…another casualty…"

"One that was unneeded." Severus whispered. Harry rested his hand calmingly on his mate's shoulder.

"It's alright, we'll get the Light back for that." He whispered before looking at Seth. "You can take us to the states, yes?"

"Of course I can! Fastest boat around here. It'll only take about an hour thanks to magic. Sorry that you can't apparate though, crazy Americans…" He started to rant about stupid muggles and fires. Severus rolled his eyes, walking up the ramp to the large boat.

"Come on! He'll stop ranting soon." Harry chuckled, following Severus as the three girls shared a look of skepticism.

"Well? Are we going or not?" Harry looked at the remaining four as Calix started to fuss. Harry watched as the blue light of transformation flowed around the fussing child, a leopard taking his place as the wings on his back flapped rapidly. Harry tightened his grip on the young cat. "No Calix, this is something new. I don't want you getting down."

* * *

><p>Severus paced back and fourth anxiously as they approached the magical divider that kept the States separated from everyone else. He had heard rumors that the barrier could tell dark magic from light and would sift though it and that's where the stories always broke up. Some said the dark magic was allowed through unharmed, others said that the dark wielders were killed on sight. Right now there were only two things that could even remotely scare the Potion's Master. Them dying, or Harry and Calix being in mortal peril.<p>

"Severus, have you seen Harry?"

And that, was the sign of mortal peril. Luna asking if he had seen his younger mate.

"I _thought _he and Calix were with you…" Severus looked around fearfully. He could hear Calix nearby, with Lily. But no sign of Harry. "Harry!"

"Sev?" Harry's head popped out of the door leading to below deck. "Hey, how much trouble would I be in if I said I was pregnant?" The only answer the cat animagus received, was a dull thud of his mate hitting the deck in a dead faint. He looked around innocently as the others began to laugh. "The worst part that makes this even more funny, is that I'm still a virgin." The added sentence led the captain to laugh even harder.


	16. Chapter 16

MAJOR WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SADNESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

A/N: And this is where true colors start to show. Be warned, there is a ton of stuff in this chapter.

Also, the place that they find the other Winged cat, is a true place. I've been to it, been inside it(It's quite spacious) and live near it(which is why I chose it, because I knew the area well enough to give you a good detail about it) This chapter also contains some interaction back at Potter Manor. During those scenes, it will mostly be third person POV limited, through Draco. Though at one point it will be through another.

Guess who found the wonder that is Klaine~ Yup. Finally jumped on that ship….anyone have any good fics they can recommend?

UPDATES FOR OTHER STORIES: Foafy is coming along, slowly. Right now it's in a half-hiatus state while I figure out where was going with it.

The New National Anthem is being rewritten, because everything was happening to quickly. I am speaking with a few people about how each chapter should be set up, what should be in them, and what should happen and when.

Leafpool's Judgment is being finished in a notebook, then I will transfer it all onto my computer. There is one thing though. I changed around how long things took, so now, the fight against the beavers was shortened to a few days, and everything else pushed back a few moons. Nothing from Sunset on back was changed though. I started Leafpool's Judgment soon after Signs of the Moon came out and before the Forgotten Warrior. It has elements of TFW, but it is AU for the most part.

* * *

><p>Harry watched, saddened as the butterfly he was chasing after flew off. He was in another dream. No leopard form touched him here, it was the dappled form that he had before. The all too familiar feel of the small body before that fateful midnight on his seventeenth birthday. A yawn escaped him as he laid down, crossing his paws and resting his head on them. <em><span>"The one with the power to match the dark lord approaches, born on the seventh moon of the year, the last winged one will appear, and bring the world once more into darkness. The dark lord shall mark him as his equal, and both will rule the world by blood." <span>_Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought of the real prophecy.

"Have I taught you nothing this past year?" He flicked an ear at the cobra that reached his line of sight. He was used to having his dreams interrupted by either Tom or Luna. This time it seemed the Dark Lord was determined not to let him rest.

"You've taught me more than I could ever think of learning." Harry admitted. "Not to mention that thing about the basilisk venom…I was just thinking about the prophecy."

"Ah, yes, it is strange isn't it?" The cobra raised himself up more to be at eye level with Harry.

"But untrue." Tom tilted his head as if to ask 'how'. "The last winged one will appear. I'm not the last. There's two others."

"I believe it meant the last _pure_ winged one. Who I am sending you to meet was not born with her powers. And I believe that Calix only got his when you adopted him." Tom said. "But, that's not why I am here. We have made it to Potter Manor. Everyone is safe." Harry watched with cold eyes as the animagus wrapped around him, his tail flicking lazily.

"_Do you think I do not know this?"_ The meow was produced as a low growl. "Potter Manor isn't even on the maps. Why we were not there in the first place is beyond me."

Tom hissed lowly, snapping his jaws shut close to Harry's muzzle. "Do not take that tone with me Potter. Equal or not, I am still above you."

Harry's magic flared, wrapping around Tom and flinging him across the clearing. He saw the shadow magic wrap around the snake, a pitch black lion taking it's place. 'So, another training session eh?' He thought. The leopard ducked and stepped backwards as Tom launched at him in a strong leap, landing right in front of him and scoring his claws against Harry's ear. The smaller yowled before leaping up, biting down hard onto the lion's paw as they rolled, locked in battle. Tom's back claw's caught Harry's stomach, tearing the leopard off as he leapt to his paws. Harry rolled onto his stomach, tail flicking furiously with a snarl on his lips as he readied himself to continue fighting.

"What was the first thing I ever taught you?" Tom growled, dodging to the side as Harry leapt at him. He caught the smaller in the shoulder with deep claws, leaving a long scratch before pulling back.

Harry whirled around, "Keep your eyes on who you are fighting. Nothing else matters, not even your own blood." He ducked again as Tom charged at him, springing upward and catching thorn-sharp claws in Tom's stomach, flipping over and pinning the lion down. "And never believe you have won…until your enemy is begging." He retracted his claws, moving away as Tom allowed the magic to disappear and leaving his cobra form behind.

"Good. You have learned." Harry fell back, sitting down at the words of dismissal from the fight. Giving his shoulder a swift lick, he wondered what Severus would say once he saw the new wounds.

"Ya know, if you keep giving me scratches like this Sev won't be happy." Harry flicked his ears.

Tom rolled his eyes, since he couldn't shrug in this form. "Even if you're under different laws, you need training, and you will get hurt during training. Now, it's almost daylight. So go wake up."

~spacespacespace~

Harry sighed. Waking up was what he was dreading. It meant facing the States. Although waking up with Severus curled around him was perfect, and Calix resting on his flank with light purrs were what always woke him up. "Alright. We should be back as soon as we find her though."

Sunlight spilled into the room that Harry shared with his mate and kit on the boat as the prince woke up. Dazzling green eyes opened to meet deep black ones laced with worry. Harry looked confused for a second before recognizing the stinging on his shoulder and ear. "What the bloody hell were you doing, fighting dogs in your sleep?" Severus asked.

"I think that if Tom heard me calling him a bitch, I'd be hexed into the next century." Harry laughed before sitting up. Severus followed, wrapping his arms protectively around Harry's waist. What amazed, and amused, the Gryffindor to no end, was how affectionate Severus was when he was half-asleep. Harry hissed in pain as the cold air hit the open wounds. Severus turned to the table next to the bed, taking three tries to find his wand before healing the wounds and lightly kissing Harry's neck. The younger purred softly, tilting his head to give his mate more access before chuckling as a light cooing came from the baby in the crib. "Good morning to you too Calix." Harry got up and walked over to the crib. Picking up his son, he brought him back to the bed, laying back down on his back with Calix on top of him. "I hope you slept better than I did."

The little boy giggled, his hands reaching out for Severus. The Potion's Master smirked and took the boy off of Harry, cradling him. "I think he did. I also think that we are close to the States." Severus said, looking out the window.

* * *

><p>A low growl escaped the silver-white wolf as he watched small kits try to climb onto the much larger fawn that was his daughter. He had noticed the claws being used to climb. Animagus forms were the only way that everyone was allowed outside now, the Dark Lord didn't trust the wards around the manor.<p>

"Crookshanks come back here! Oh why couldn't we send you with Harry too?" Draco's eyes were drawn to the pestering Kneazle that was currently running away from Hermione's outstretched hands. He let out a huff before standing up, snarling once at the poor cat. It was all that was needed for Crookshanks to go running back to Hermione. "Thanks Draco." She sighed. "He keeps running off for some reason."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Draco offered. "I remember a certain friend of mine who keeps running off to see his." Hermione blushed lightly at the mention of Blaise.

"I don't exactly know, he doesn't show any interest in the cats around here. Only the kittens. He's like the perfect babysitter." Crookshanks, as if to prove what Hermione said, mewled lowly and softly. The kittens that were climbing all over Alice soon bounded over, gathering beneath him. He leapt down, sniffing each one before curling his tail around them. Draco blinked at the strange behavior. The kits were better behaved than he was when he was little! He tried to memorize everything that Crookshanks did, hoping that it would come in handy next time he played babysitter. "See? They just listen to him."

"Strange…but never unheard of. I mean, isn't he the only male cat around? Kneazle or not?" Hermione nodded. "He's playing father figure to about three different litters. Who knows if these guys are magical or not. We may have found more familiars for new recruits." Draco explained. "Maybe that's why he runs off, you think he could be training some of the older ones to be good pets?" He shifted out of his animagus form, stretching out before looking out at Alice. How the little girl was able to find her animagus form so quickly was amazing. No doubt that I she was able to go to Hogwarts, she'd be in Slytherin. Draco jumped slightly when he felt something, or someone, sliding up his leg, onto his right arm. He glanced down at the familiar sight of Vipera, Nagini close behind her. Tom's familiar curled over his shoulders and around his left arm. "Am I a perch now for snakes?" He teased them.

"It seems so. That should be our cue to get these guys back inside. It's getting late." Hermione said, picking up the two smallest kittens and allowing Crookshanks to balance on her shoulders. The others were already running inside. Alice trotted over, shifting in mid-step and walking to Draco's side.

"That was fun today. Can we come back outside tomorrow?" She asked.

Draco thought for a second. "We better ask Tom." 'I need to ask him about a few things too, other than that.' He thought. They soon followed the kittens' examples though, going back into the manor. Draco stopped and blinked at who he saw there though.

"Well well, My son's gone, but his nephew's still here. Isn't this a strange sight? Why, back when you were younger, you'd always follow him around like a little lost puppy." The teasing voice was full of warmth, onyx eyes full of mischief.

"Aunt Eileen!" Draco grinned, the usual Malfoy/Slytherin mask falling as he ran to hug the woman he saw as family. Narcissa stood next to her and smiled.

"We were able to track her down after not seeing her since we got Severus and Harry from Hogwarts."

Eileen released Draco from the hug, being cautious of the two snakes still wrapped around the blonde. "Well I wasn't about to just waltz around Hogsmead or Diagon Alley now was I? I was perfectly happy in that zoo."

"Zoo?" Draco looked up at Eileen. "Why a zoo?"

"Well why not?" She asked back. "Dumbledore did not know that I was an animagus, nor that I was that 'blasted tiger' as he called me after I was able to break through the wards around the Forbidden Forest. I hid in a muggle zoo, met a few good friends, then decided that enough was enough. I am not just going to sit back while my poor babies are out here fighting."

"Well, there's more to it than just fighting…" Draco started, wondering how much Eileen already knew.

"Of course. There always is. Now, where is my baby boy at? Tom only said that he was out."

"Well….He's in the States." Draco answered the question, unprepared for the outburst that happened at the news.

"….HE'S WHERE?"

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are. Welcome to Boston." Seth said, walking with the group off of the boat. "I can't go any farther with you, but I can help you out." He handed Harry a small piece of folded up paper. Harry looked at it, passing Calix over to Lily before opening it, noticing the name of a place, Lake Mingo, Illinois. "That's where you can find her."<p>

Harry nodded, folding up the paper again. "Thank you Seth." He said.

"Come on, we need to get going. We can apparate from here, no one can see us." Minerva said impatiently. Harry just waved her off.

"Hold up! I don't even know where this place is!"

"I do." Luna joined the conversation. "My father took me there once looking for Nargles. We actually ended up finding this strange cave…"

"That must be the place." Severus said, wrapping one arm around Harry's waist to draw him close. "We'll apparate to the lake, then search for that cave. Lily, you take Calix. Minerva, take Luna. I have Harry." The two women nodded before they all disappeared with a soft 'Pop!'

~spacespacespace~

When they reappeared, Harry noticed they were in a small clearing. There were two picnic benches near the calm lake, the water a calming blue color that reflected the sky above. He took a few tentative steps away from Severus as the others appeared, glancing around and sending out his magic. The invisible tendrils searched out any other magic around, twining briefly with Severus' as a sign to say that everything was ok before going out farther. 'If she is here, she'll have a magical signature.' Harry thought before letting out a small sound of triumph. Just a bit south of where they were standing. The magic that reacted with his was hostile, but quickly turned into confusion as it recognized the familiarity of the prince.

"I've got a good idea on her whereabouts now." Harry announced. "I found her magic. Come on. Mom, keep a tight hold on Calix and don't let him go." Lily nodded as the small group followed Harry into the forest. He kept a good lock on the magic that he found, following it through the winding trail as his senses slowly started to pick up signs of her being there. Scent markers clearly stating a territory belonging to her were everywhere, as was the scent of fresh blood, a clean hunt. He couldn't hear any birds or squirrels, possibly another good sign. He followed the trail for what seemed like hours before reaching what magic his was reacting to. A small space under a large oak tree. He stopped at the entrance and waited for the others to catch up before looking at Severus.

"Is this it?" The Potion's Master asked. Harry nodded silently before transforming, waving his tail for his mate to do the same. Severus caught the message, shifting quietly into his leopard form, figuring that a raven wouldn't last long around a seasoned winged cat. Harry's wings stretched out as Calix transformed as well.

"No." He hissed. _"You are staying."_ The commanding growl was enough to keep the young cub in his grandmother's arms. Calix knew better than to get on his mother's bad side. He knew just how bad he could get and that it was for his own good. The smaller leopard turned and looked in the den. It smelled like there was another cat in there, and the fresh scent of blood reassured him that whoever was there, was full from their hunt. "Come on." he whispered to Severus before walking in slowly. Severus followed, his eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light as he followed the prince. Both were amazed at how neat the winding trail seemed. Not a stone or root to block their path. It seemed to go on forever as well, winding up, down, even splitting into different trails. Harry kept going in a straight path, however. Following his nose and magic. No sunlight could reach this far underground, but it did not bother the two animagi much, not until Harry stopped at least.

"What is it?" He could feel Severus shifting his weight on his paws behind him. Harry wondered quietly if bringing him down here was a good idea. Severus did good in dungeons, but those were open and had a clear way out. The tunnel was narrow, almost suffocating. Harry moved around though with ease. He had forgotten how much smaller he was even with wings.

"Nothing, I'm just checking to make sure we're heading the right way." He answered. His magic was telling him it was, but his nose told him otherwise. All he could smell now was earth. All he could hear though, troubled him. Severus was shifting his weight again, and his breathing was different too. 'Is he…scared?' Harry ducked his head before turning it slightly, so he wouldn't bump his sensitive muzzle on the side of the tunnel. He could smell the slight scent of fear on his mate and twitched his tail. "Sev, grab hold of my tail, ok? We'll get out of here." Harry felt his mate's teeth lightly grab his tail and purred, hoping the sound would comfort Severus. He mewled lightly in surprise as his magic hit a wave of emotions. And it was coming closer. The leopard backed up slightly, his wings flaring before they hit the roof of the tunnel. "ow!" He yelped, looking back at the wings and barely noticing Severus' flinch at the noise.

"Harry…c-can we get out of here now?" Severus asked, keeping a loose hold on his mate's tail. Harry noticed the stutter and nodded.

"Yeah. Just…umm…" Harry realized something.

He found their way in by magic and scent. But didn't pay attention to the tunnels.

He had no way to get them out.

"Harry?"

"Hold on Sev, just…just…" Harry was beginning to panic. Neither of them knew the way out. He knew he should've brought someone else with. Maybe Luna, she could find the way with scent alone, or Minerva, knowing the professor, she would've been able to keep track of the path.

"Hey!" The sound of another voice caught the attention of the two panicking toms. A glowing teal color signaled the approach of another cat. This one was much smaller, Harry guessed it to be no bigger than a half-Kneazle. "What are you two doing down here? Better yet, who are you?" The cat demanded.

"I'm Harry, and this is my mate Severus." No reason to lie to a cat who could help you. "We're looking for a cat, with wings like me. But we got lost down here following her scent trail, I really need to talk to her. Do you know where she is?" Harry asked.

The stranger gained a thoughtful look for a few heartbeats before nodding. "I know where she is, and who she is." the cat looked passed Harry to Severus. His tail was trembling slightly as he kept a hold on Harry's tail. The cat's eyes narrowed. "Your mate shouldn't be down here for much longer…follow me!" The order was barked out as the cat turned around. Harry caught a glimpse of green on the cat's back. The cat slowly began to move away, Harry following with Severus close behind. He could feel his mate trembling now. 'No, he shouldn't be down here at all…I'm sorry Severus.' He slowed his walk, allowing Severus to get closer to him. His tail was released, in favor of Severus resting his head on his back, a small whimper escaped before a slight hiss of discomfort. Harry guessed that whimper was not supposed to be heard.

Relief washed over the two wizards as the tunnel began to open up more, and light began to shine. Harry could see the cats head more clearly now. Two neat, small ears were settled on top of the deep brown head, the tips a richer brown color. When the head was turned to look at the two leopards, he noticed a narrow muzzle and pink nose, as well as lighter fur. What caught his attention though, was the flash of green yet again on the cat's back. The light soon became stronger and stronger until it's source was found. Deep underground, the crystalline structure of many glowing minerals shone brightly in a den. They entered it gratefully, Severus giving Harry's back a quick nip before he stepped forward to stand next to the smaller. They both gasped though as the cat who lead them stretched out.

Nestled on HER back, were two large wings, the structure of which was red, with green webbing between them. Both stared in wonder as the cat turned back to them, smiling.

"Wait…you're-"

"Yes." The she-cat cut them off. "I am the one who you are looking for. My name is Willow, I am the winged cat of the States. And you, are the most important piece to the puzzle."

* * *

><p>"How could you just let my poor baby go off to the states! And with Harry! Do you know what'll happen!" Eileen screeched. Tom flinched back from the noise before glaring at her.<p>

"They were sent to find Willow! She's the key to winning this war."

"And Dumbledore knows it! He's sent someone there already to kill them when they reach her!"

Tom froze, but someone else in the room jumped to their feet. Draco was now standing, his grip on Crookshanks, who had taken refuge from Hermione on the blonde's lap, loosened just enough for the cat to slip down.

"_That's what I've been trying to say! It's why I tried to sneak off! Norris told me he sent someone!" _The wailing mew that came from the cat was echoed in Draco's mind.

'Norris, Mrs. Norris? Filch's cat? Why would she help us? Isn't she li-…Nevermind, that cat's darker than the bottom of the black lake. But how did she know?' "Crookshanks, what else do you know?" Draco asked. Tom and Eileen looked at the Malfoy heir like he had just spoke to a snake. "What? I picked up on a few meows from Fred and George." He explained.

"_Well I know that Dumbledore sent one of the gingers, and a black haired girl." _Crookshanks told him. All Draco picked up on were the words sent, ginger, and black haired girl.

"A Weasley…and probably Chang. They can't be a threat for who we sent, can they?" Draco looked up at the paling adults and dread set into his mind. If Tom was paling at the thought of something, it had to be bad.

His grip tightening on Marvolo, Tom began to worry about Harry for the first time in his life.

"_**Harry get out of the states now!"**_

* * *

><p>Harry gazed in wonder at the cat in front of them. Willow held her soft smile as she approached them. "Well? What is it that Tom wanted? He wouldn't send the prince and his mate if it wasn't important."<p>

"He said you'd have information for us, something to help with the war." Harry blurted out. He could feel Severus brush against him as he stepped forward.

"What Harry meant, Willow, was that we were sent for more information. He said you could give it." Severus' voice was low and filled with respect for the small she-cat. If Tom would threaten Death Eaters with her, she must be powerful. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of a curse from this witch for disrespect.

The she-cat sat down, her tail curling over tabby legs. Her wings stretched out lazily before falling back against her back. "Yes. But I can give more than that. Oh yes, a lot more than that." Willow's gaze traveled around the den, gazing at the glowing crystals before landing her gaze on one. The glow was an angry red color. She flew up in an amazing leap, stretching out her claws to knock it down to the ground. She landed gently behind it, leaving it between her and Harry. "So much more…" Her gaze locked with the prince's. "This crystal…you will need it. Trust me. The key to winning the war is not learning from me. But you are the most important piece of the puzzle." She said, picking up the crystal in her jaws.

A single lash of her tail was the only warning she gave before leaping at Harry, knocking the winged cat over on his back and driving the crystal into his exposed chest. Severus' eyes went wide as he watched helplessly.

"Harry!" He yowled, neither seeing the crystal just disappear. Willow smirked, locking her gaze to Harry's once more.

"Your journey is only beginning, kit." Her voice fell low, the next words only meant for her and Harry. "But your first, is just coming to a close. Trust me to guide you through it, and take these lives, and make them your own." Her voice was a faint whisper at the end as she touched noses with the leopard. Harry's eyes grew wider as Willow's form slowly became transparent, wavering until there was nothing left. He could feel the glow in his wings though, the warm red magic that mixed with his own green. Slowly he blinked until his eyes became used to the lack of darkness that was cast as Willow landed on him. He stood up, walking back to Severus.

"What….what the hell was that?" He yowled to the empty cave. "We came all the way here, and didn't learn a damn thing except that we hate these bloody tunnels!" Harry growled, seething in anger at the she-cat. "And how the hell do we get out of here!"

As if his words had set something off in the den, crystals in the tunnels began to light up. Both wizards blinked as they looked into the tunnel that lead them there.

"I guess that's how we get out." Severus said, letting Harry take the lead again. He hesitated for a moment before following, grabbing his mate's tail in his jaws once more. Neither noticed the glow left behind, or two sets of eyes following their every move.

~spacespacespace~

The sunset was a greeted sight as the two leopards finally made it out. Severus quickly let go of Harry's tail as his mate dashed towards the playing cats on the ground. Minerva was nearby, her paws tucked under her as she dozed. Lily was the only one outside of her animagus form, keeping an eye on everything. "That was quick, did you find her?" She asked Severus as the man shifted out of the furry form of his secondary animagus animal.

"We found her…the blasted she-cat was no use though. She just attacked Harry and then disappeared after whispering something to him." He looked at Harry, who was nuzzling Calix. Their cub was purring under the attention, trying to curl as close as possible to Harry's stomach. Luna, who had shifted to her human form, was sitting nearby, petting Harry and talking quietly to him.

Lily sighed. "So the mission was a failure because of her. I guess we should rest here then get back before it's compromised too." Severus nodded. The last thing they needed was for a muggle to stumble upon their strange group.

"So long as I don't have to go near those tunnels again, I don't care if we stay here for a week or a minute." He said.

Harry glanced up at his mother and mate from where he was grooming Calix. The little kit had picked up quite a bit of dirt and dust while he was playing with Luna. He studied Severus, looking for any signs of the nervousness he held back in the tunnels. 'He doesn't like small, dark, enclosed spaces. I never knew.' His attention was turned back to the small kit that was beginning to fall asleep against him before a hissing reached his ears.

"_**Harry! Get out of the states now!"**_ His ears flicked as Tom's voice hit his mind, the horcrux leaping to the front of his mind. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Mom! Sev!" He leaped up, picking up Calix. He wasn't able to take two steps though, before a snarl stopped him.

"Don't move, Potter. Or we'll kill that little brat in your mouth." Harry recognized the growl.

"Cho, you wouldn't kill an innocent child. I know you wouldn't." He slowly set Calix at his paws, the small kit shivering. "It's not like you."

"Shut it Potter! Don't listen to him." The other wolf growled. Harry closed his eyes.

"Ronald." He greeted. "Leave my kit out of this." Lily and Severus were moving closer now, but Luna was quicker. She shifted, taking a giant leap and grabbing Calix before shifting back, holding him close as Harry turned and sprang up above the two wolves as they slammed into the ground where he once was. Lily and Minerva quickly attacked Chang as Severus grabbed his wand, tossing a curse at Ron as Harry landed again. "How did you find us?"

"Dumbledore told us you'd be here. And here you are." The wolf gave a feral grin. "I've waited for this for too long. You killed my sister, and now I get to kill you!" He rushed at Harry, the leopard meeting him halfway as the both attacked in a tangle of limbs of tails. Severus watched, not trusting his aim to not hit Harry on accident. Instead, going over to Luna and Calix, keeping an eye on the fighting. Lily and Minerva were making quick work of the confused Ravenclaw, ducking and weaving around her paws. Harry was still locked in combat with Ron, his teeth at the wolf's throat and his claws snagged on his shoulders. Severus tensed as Ron's jaws snapped closed only inches away from Harry's neck. Harry was quick to move away though, his claws tearing at fur and becoming splashed with blood as the wolf howled. He barley registered that Lily and Minerva had chased away Chang and came back to them as Harry leaped on Ron's back, front and back claws struggling for a grip on the smaller wolf before he fell.

Then everything seemed to still. Just as Harry was about to hit the ground, a cutting curse hit his back, right between his shoulders. He released a yowl as he was tossed back from the blow, landing heavily on his shoulder. It seemed as if they had brought even more reinforcements as a much large battle began.

"Luna! The tunnels! Take Calix and go!" Lily snapped, grabbing her wand and clearing a pathway. The girl ran quickly, getting Calix in before transforming. The she-cat looked back once before following the cub, spinning around once they were a few feet inside. Her back arched as her fur stood on end, a snarl reaching her lips. The dreamy girl was gone, in her place was a godmother that would die for the child behind her. Protection was the only thing on her mind as the cat's instincts were allowed to take over.

"There's too many of them!" Lily yelled to Severus, losing sight of Harry and Minerva. She wasn't worried though, she knew they could hold their own. As if to prove it, the former transfiguration professor made her way over to the other two, shooting curses right and left.

"I've lost sight of Harry!" She said. Lily then began to worry. A screech rose above the sound of curses being yelled, followed by a splash. The fighting animagi were at the lake. Ron had Harry pinned down for a second before the prince kicked him off. Harry stood up, keeping his right front paw off of the ground. He was panting, blood covering his fur and running into the lake.

"Ron…please, don't do this! What about when we were friends? What about first year? When we beat Tom for the first time?" Harry's voice was desperate. 'I don't want to fight you!'

'_You have no choice.'_

Ron's eyes flashed with memories for a second, before the hatred and pain returned to them. "That was the past Harry….And I was never your friend!" The leopard's eyes widened as the wolf leaped at him once again, knocking him over and into the shallows of the lake. A deep gash across his throat stained the lake a blood red. Ron came to stand over him once more.

'Mom…Luna….Dray….' Harry tried to stand up, falling back down, his legs failing him. 'The twins…'Mione…Blaze…' His gaze traveled to the wolf above him, terror shining in the slowly dulling gaze. 'Calix…'

'_Sev.'_

One lash paw slash. One last deep cut. And the leopard was still. His sightless, terror filled gaze staring blankly at the sky as yells and yowls became louder, a large shape slamming into the wolf, teeth and claws lashing at anything they could hit. But no blow could change the truth.

_Harry Potter was dead._


	17. Chapter 17

_One lash paw slash. One last deep cut. And the leopard was still. His sightless, terror filled gaze staring blankly at the sky as yells and yowls became louder, a large shape slamming into the wolf, teeth and claws lashing at anything they could hit. But no blow could change the truth._

_Harry Potter was dead._

A/N: Alright…if any of you want to kill me now, don't feel bad. I want to kill me too. But that last chapter was needed. It is very important to the plot. And, after a few suggestions from a very good friend who's reading this, I think you'll begin to like me again after these next chapters, and begin to like a new little cub as well! Also, if it says trail anywhere, that is bad spelling on my part that I did not catch. It is meant to be trIAls, not trAIls.

Oh, and for the werewolf scene, I suggest listening to AQUALUNG & LUCY SCHWARTZ - Cold, it's a part of the Breaking Dawn soundtrack, yes, but the music just matches with the tone and mood of the scene.

Don't forget to review if you want! I love reading the reviews I get. (although the flames…are just used to add power to a certain dragon that everyone loved for almost taking out the teachers in fourth year.)

* * *

><p>"NO!" The yowl echoed in the forest as the much larger leopard barreled into the wolf. Caught by surprise, Ron hadn't a snowball's chance in hell against the teeth and claws and pure magic that ripped at him. As the others who came with him began to disapparate, Severus tossed the wolf into the lake before dashing over to his mate's body. "Harry? Harry answer me!" He ordered, placing a paw on the winged cat. "Please…answer me…"<p>

Lily and Minerva slowly came over, stopping a bit away at a warning growl from Severus. Lily gasped when she saw what Severus was being so protective about.

"No…no not my baby…no…" No one noticed when Luna finally reappeared from the tunnels with Calix, the small leopard cub racing on unsteady legs to his fathers. A small mewl escaped the one-year-old at the smell of blood. Severus' head whipped around to look at the small kit, his gaze softening.

"'Lix…" It was the first time he ever used Harry's nickname for their son. He brought Calix closer to himself, sighing. The kit buried into his fur, the mewls of confusion and worry streaming from him. Severus finally answered with a small meow of his own. He didn't notice the three witches watching him and the kit. For that moment, it was just him and Calix. But as always, the world had to crash around them.

**SPACER.**

"Severus? Are you ok?"

Onyx eyes stared blankly ahead as the leopard sat on the boat. Calix was buried in his stomach fur, the small winged cub mewling pitifully. It had been mere hours since the fight. Mere hours since his claws had ripped apart the one who…

The one who killed his mate. It was hard for him to accept that fact. No, he still hadn't accepted that fact, not even when he saw with his own eyes the body. The sightless gaze, the claws that were limply holding onto the wolf's fur that had ripped out, the paws that stayed limp even when Calix nosed them. What added salt to the wound though, was that they could not bring his body back.

Minerva sighed as she got no answer from her former collogue. She understood his pain though. A small mewl from Calix was the only thing that captured Severus' attention. He looked down at the kitten before lying down, letting Calix curl up before curling around him, his furry tail shielding the kitten from view. He sighed, and or the first time in many years, allowed his emotions to show in the form of a whimper.

Minerva grabbed her wand, casting the patronus charm. A silver dove hovered in front of her as she gave her message. "The mission was a failure and compromised. We're coming back…but there was a casualty. Harry is dead." She told the patronus. The dove, sensing the sadness and urgency of the mission, wasted no time in flying up, and disappearing.

* * *

><p>Unease was thick in Potter Manor as time went on without word from the Death Eaters on the mission. Tom was pacing, his mind searching frantically for the horcrux he could not find. Nagini and Vipera were watching quietly until Nagini tensed. Vipera shot her a questioning glaze. Nagini just shook her head, shutting her eyes and constricting against the chair she had wrapped around. Vipera began to worry at that point.<p>

"Tom, just pacing around won't help any." Narcissa said softly. "We're all worried, but it's close to dinner time. Go eat something." She pressed.

Tom just shook his head. He wouldn't say it out loud, but being around Harry…the boy had grown on him. Like an annoying little brother, or even a son. "No. Not until they are safely back here."

"Tom that could take days, or weeks!" Narcissa protested. Ever since Lucius' death, she had become a mother hen to all the people who stayed with them. The younger ones didn't care, but the older Death Eaters protested lightly against it.

"It's no use mum." Blaise murmured, watching Hermione pace alongside the twins. "They're too worried." Even Alice wasn't her usual playful self, as if she could sense the urgency and unease. Draco was sitting on the loveseat in the room, Alice on his lap being the only thing keeping him from pacing as well. Crookshanks was beside them, lashing his tail and muttering under his breath.

"_I should have warned them quicker…I should have stopped them…"_ He kept repeating the words, even as Alice petted him. Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence for a while before Nagini twisted, breaking the chair like a toothpick. Hisses erupted from her as she shook her head like she was trying to dislodge something from it. Tom fell to his knees, feeling the same thing she did. He tried his hardest not to shake with the effort of trying to stay silent as pain crashed into him like a tidal wave.

Just as both seemed to calm, a silvery patronus appeared. The dove hovered over everyone before speaking out in Minerva's voice.

"The mission was a failure…and compromised….We're coming back….but there was a casualty…Harry is dead." And just as soon at it appeared, the dove disappeared. A few seconds passed before a broken sob escaped Hermione. Blaise caught her before she could fall to the floor, hugging her close. Draco's eyes widened as Crookshanks wailed. The twins hugged their blonde close, keeping Alice in the hug as well. Neville shut his eyes tightly, wishing that what he just heard was wrong. Hedwig and Vipera exchanged sad glances before bowing their heads. Even Bellatrix was silent.

"No…" Sirius buried his head in Remus' chest, shaking with held back sobs as Remus held him close, tears falling from his eyes. Moony howled inside of him, the howls echoed by Cresent's as Teddy hugged Vipera and Hedwig.

"Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Bella, Neville, and Nagini. Go to the docks. Wait for the boat." Cracks of apparation were heard as Tom said for them to leave. He slowly stood up, his eyes glowing a ruby red color. "There will be time to grieve later." He told the rest. "For now, we need to plan a retaliation strike. We can't let him get away with this!"

* * *

><p>Severus awoke from his fitful sleep to Calix squirming against him, trying to get comfortable on the hard surface of the boat. The Potion's Master carefully picked up the cub, setting him on his flank before flopping back down with a huff. His head rested on his paws as he gazed out into the water. 'Harry loved the ocean…' Tears pricked at his eyes, but he didn't allow them to fall. Not even when Lily's familiar scent hit his senses and her tongue rasped at his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her ears pinned back as she washed the scratch there, gained from Ron's flailing paws. Any other time, someone would have found it a funny sight. A small cat giving the much larger leopard a bath. But now, nothing was funny.<p>

"…why?" His voice was broken as he asked the question almost silently. "Why him? I should have been me that died, not him. He had so much to live for. So much…"

"I don't know why Sev." Lily's voice was no better, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying for her lost kitten. "I wish I did…but I don't."

"It's just not fair…It's not fair!" His voice rose to a yowl before falling silent again as Calix woke up, crying. Severus let out a shaky sigh before burying his head in his paws. He felt Lily shift and pick Calix up off of his flank and tensed, a growl rising in his throat. It was the last thing he wanted to happen. He wanted Calix close, to know that his kitten was safe, since he couldn't keep his own mate safe.

"Sev, it's alright. I'm just going to get him a bottle so he'll go back to sleep." Lily whispered softly. Severus quieted down, curling up into a tighter ball.

"We'll be reaching the docks soon, so just make it a quick bottle." Seth called. And for once, Severus hated magic. He did not want to face the others yet. He wanted to run back into the tunnels, to smell Harry's comforting scent, to curl up in the sun with him, or kiss him senseless in their shared room. Anything to _feel_ something other than the pain. To feel that loving feeling he always got when around the younger wizard. To feel the twinge of worry that he always got when Harry and Calix weren't in his sights. Feel the slight anger that came with Harry's antics that usually landed him in trouble. It had only been _hours_ since his little mate's death, but he missed that mischievous look Harry got when hiding from the twins and when teasing him. He missed seeing the love in Harry's eyes, missed the red tipped wings that always fluttered when Harry was angry. He missed _him._ Severus' claws scored the wood of the boat as fury rose to meet the misery and hate and sadness. This was all Dumbledore's fault. And he would pay.

Oh how he would pay.

Severus looked over the side of the boat once he stood up, seeing the docks, and the people waiting for them. His tail twitched worryingly. Even from this far, he could tell the two people he did not want to face were there. Severus hung his head as the boat slowly came to a stop. He leaped off of it, not waiting for anyone. The first thing he felt, as soon as his paws hit the dock, was Nagini curling around him. She hissed what seemed like comforting words while her tongue hit his cheek in a sad manner. The others slowly came off of the boat, Luna falling into Neville's arms and crying softly.

"We got the patronus." Narcissa was the one to speak, her hand resting softly on Severus' back until the leopard transformed, allowing Nagini to stay wrapped around him. "How did it happen?"

"We were ambushed." Minerva explained. "Ronald and Ms. Chang found it a good idea to attack, and brought others. Harry was facing Ronald and…we lost sight of them. He took advantage of that."

"He's not still alive is he?"

"No." Severus spoke up, taking Calix from Lily and cradling the child close to himself. "I killed him, and tossed him into the lake. We…we couldn't bring Harry's body back."

"That's the most he's talked this whole time." Lily whispered, being trapped in a hug by Sirius and Remus. Bella took Nagini from Severus, noticing how Calix wanted to be closer to his father, but couldn't because of the bulky snake. The raven buried his head in his father's shoulder after yawning. "We should get back. Calix needs a nap." Everyone nodded in silent agreement. The pops of apparation were heard, then everything on the docks was silent.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco rushed over to the group as soon as they appeared in the manor, grateful that they were already keyed into the wards. The blonde blur quickly wrapped the Potion's master and Calix into a hug. Confusion flooded his gaze though as he was pushed away, being handed Calix before Severus walked out the door. He blinked, watching the door slam shut. "Uncle Sev…"

"He's not doing so well, is he?" Hermione asked, taking Calix from Draco and bouncing the small, laughing child on her hip. Her eyes were red from crying, but she could tell that Calix didn't have a clue what was going on so she tried to avoid looking at him, keeping him happy.

"He just lost his mate. Would you be alright if you lost Blaise?" Draco countered. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Someone should go after him though, to make sure nothing happens."

Both teens jumped as a snake slithered past them. The cobra seemed intent on getting to the door and going out. The black, sleek scales shone in the little light that was in the hallway, becoming brighter as the door opened and the snake left. "Something tells me, he's in capable hands. Or scales, in Tom's case now."

Tom made his way over to the brooding leopard that currently was taking residence in a large oak tree, two things held in the cobra's careful jaws. He looked up to Severus. The cat had his eyes closed, his claws digging into the hard bark. His eyes slowly opened to show unshed tears. He would not allow them to fall, he couldn't. He had to be strong, for Calix, and for the others.

"If I wanted to push you off of the tree, I could now you know." Severus jumped, finally noticing the snake next to him. He sighed, transforming and sitting down on the tree, his back against the trunk. Tom slithered over to him, curling up on his lap. He dropped the two items into Severus' hand. "You seem in need of this."

Severus sighed, glancing down at what was put into his hand. "Thirteen years, you damned bastard…" He took the cigarette into his mouth before lighting it. "And then you give me this."

"Just don't smoke around Calix and you'll be fine. Lily'll skin you alive if you do. But that's not why I'm here." Tom looked at him, onyx eyes meeting ruby. "You know why I'm here."

"If you're here to give me a talk about abandoning Calix out of grief over…" He trailed off, Harry's name becoming stuck in his throat. "Don't worry. I won't abandon him. He's lost one father, he won't lose both."

Tom nodded. "Good. Now, just talk about what's on your mind."

Severus sighed. He knew this was coming. He just did not know if he was ready for it or not.

* * *

><p>Darkness. It was all around the small leopard as he opened green eyes into the blindness. The cat shook before standing up, glancing around and noticing a light. 'Is this…a tunnel?' He wondered. Light pawsteps were the only sound as the leopard walked towards the light, unnoticing of the cat matching him step for step. The leopard blinked as he came to the light, seeing nothing more than his own reflection. "Is this a dead joke or something?" He blurted out.<p>

"No." The jungle cat jumped at the sound of another voice, looking down at the cat. She was sitting with her tail curled over her paws. The familiar form suddenly gained a name in the leopard's mind. _Willow._ Harry blinked, the name that he learned not even a day ago seemed so natural to him. Like he had known it since his birth 17 years ago. "This is a test that you will take alone." Her tail waved to the tunnel. "You have to make your way out of the tunnel to pass. You cannot come back through this entrance."

"What is this about? Willow, why do I have to do this?" Harry asked confusedly. What was the point in a trial if he was dead? That was it, wasn't it? Or was this a test to see if he could go to hell or heaven?

"Because, as I told you before, your first journey has come to an end, but your next is just beginning." This wasn't the same cat he had met, the young confidence seemed to be old wisdom now. Harry looked down at her. Willow was sitting calmly, her tail wrapped over her paws. The red and green wings were folded against her back. She even seemed older. Harry couldn't help but feel so young and naive compared to her. His gaze traveled back to the opening of the tunnel again and he sighed.

"What if I don't make it?"

"Oh Harry, don't worry. You will. I know you will." Willow's tail rested on his paw for a heartbeat before her image started to waver. In seconds, she disappeared. Harry was left alone.

'Well, no use in wasting time.' He thought before standing up and disappearing into the tunnels.

After a short time of walking, seeing that it was getting him nowhere, he broke off into a run. Harry followed the single path that there was until he came to what seemed like a dead end. "What the, where'd I go wrong then?"

"No where." The voice seemed to come from everywhere, but nowhere at the same time. "You have reached your first out of nine trials." Who appeared in front of him next startled the poor leopard.

"D-dad?" The stag grinned.

"So you do recognize me! Lucius lost the bet!"

"Gee dad, great to see you too." Harry deadpanned. "First trial…what is it?" He cocked his head to the side, much like a dog would. His wings fluttered anxiously, as if awaiting the chance to fly up if needed. Although, in what little space that was the tunnels, he didn't think that he could fly even an inch up. He began to wonder how a stag could fit down here! Then it hit him, his father was dead, nothing more than an image or a ghost. Of course he could fit down here.

"Oh! That. Well, the first one's simple and has to do with judgment." Harry could see the stag smile softly. "Merlin, you're just like Lily…"

"Most people say I'm more like you though." Harry admitted. "Except for…the pranks and all." His tail flicked softly before he sat down, drawing it over his paws. "And what you did to Sev…"

"How did you feel about that Harry?"

"Upset, angry, everything!" He blurted out, the fur on his back bristling. "I mean, I get that you hate him, but to do that? And then Sirius lead him to Remus during a full moon! How can I forgive you?" His voice broke off in a soft hiss. "…But I did forgive you, and Sirius. You both were young and foolish. And because of the stupid houses you never gave Severus a chance. If anyone is to blame, it's whoever started the houses, and Dumbledore!" He spat. During the little rant, he didn't notice his father's soft smile, or the glow that surrounded him for a time. "I guess…now I just feel like it was something that could've been avoided."

"That is true Harry. The only true reasons why I hated Snape was because of him being a Slytherin, and how Lily gave him all of her attention. Maybe things could've been different." He lightly touched his muzzle to the top of Harry's head, his antlers gently knocking his son's wings. "But on a better note, you have passed your first trial. You have shown judgment worthy of someone far older than yourself." Harry blinked up at his father, a purr rising in his chest.

'I passed the trial? Woah, maybe dad should've been a Slytherin! I didn't even realize what he did!' They spent some time after that just talking and getting to know each other again.

* * *

><p>The full moon shone brightly in the sky as howls rose to meet it. Sorrowful noises filled with pain, worry, grief, and anger. The werewolf pack, led by Fenrir, were mourning the lost of a pack-mate. They barely registered the others moving about in their pack. A gang of wolf cubs lie sleeping with a fawn and leopard cub, they could feel the sadness of the adults, and in turn it damped their usual happy mood. Teddy was closest to Calix, the leopard being more of a cousin to him than any of the other cubs. None of them noticed the black leopard lurking on the outskirts of the pack though, keeping an onyx gaze locked on the cub. A soft, deep meow was all that was needed to wake the leopard cub out of slumber. His ears perked up as the meow came again and he bounded over to his father. He felt his father's tail wrap over him, soothing his wings against his back. A small purr escaped Calix, the two-year-old still blissfully unaware of the cruelty of what happened. He didn't see Harry's body, he didn't know Harry wasn't coming back. Severus picked the small cub up, taking one last glance to the wolf pack before heading South, not noticing the pair of emerald eyes that followed his movements.<p>

"Oh Sev…" Lily whispered, knowing what her long time friend was doing. She only hoped he knew what he was doing also. She started a bit when she felt familiar fur brush hers on both sides. Moony and Sirius looked down at the silver cat between them.

'_We can't just let him leave. He's part of our pack.'_ Moony's growl rang out.

"Moon's right. And where part of the pack goes, we go." Sirius said. Lily closed her eyes. It had been almost a week since they came back from the States, a week since her son's death. They were not the only ones watching the scene unfold.

"He needs us more than ever." Draco said softly, making his way over to them. "We do have to stay with him."

Lily looked at the young ice wolf, nodding her head. She noticed most of the younger group were around them, and realized what she should have known before. It hit her like the most powerful stunning spell. 'Harry's dead…and Severus took his place as the leader of our small "pack" as Moony called it.' She was the first one to move to where the father and son were curled up, far away from the werewolves and the emotions that surrounded them. He glanced up softly to her before dragging his eyes back down to Calix. Lily leaped silently onto the larger leopard's side, curling up on his flank. If Severus cared, he didn't show it. He showed nothing as the others curled around them too, only Sirius and Moony staying up and alert. The mood around all of them was somber, no one talked, they barely dared to do anything than breathe or occasionally adjusting their positions in their sleep.

Tom watched the scene in front of him with wonder and fury. It was thanks to Dumbledore that all of their plans were pushed back so far. Without Harry, they did not stand a chance in the war, Tom knew that. But with the young Gryffindor's death, he lost much more. Severus hadn't talked the whole week, Lily was distant with everyone but her school friends, the twins and Draco usually kept to themselves- Tom thought they were planning something though- and Hermione never left Blaise's side. The only two who seemed to go on as normal, were the Lovegood girl and Longbottom. It was strange to say the least. He would've thought that Luna would be the most effected. But the girl just went on as usual. He finally grew tired of their little grief session and walked over, red eyes glistening. "Severus, a week from now, I want you to lead an attack. We must show that bastard that what he has done will be his downfall." Only a slight nod of the broad black-furred head signaled Tom that the Potion's Master had heard him. He had no doubt Severus would listen. Anything to make the pain of losing Harry lessen.

* * *

><p>Harry padded confidently around the tunnels that had become home to him. He had lived through the first five trials, only four to go. The second one held his grandparents, and something about healing. He had passed with flying colors. The next one, Cedric. Leadership had been in that trail and he once again passed. The fourth and fifth were tied together, pain and loss. Two people he did not recognize held those. There was some difficulty, but he eventually passed them as well. The leopard slowed to a stop as he saw the next trial. His fur bristled, wings flapping wildly as he dodged away from the attack.<p>

"Your trial is hate Potter!" Ginny's voice rang out. Harry snarled. He waited for the smaller cat to land, then pounced, landing on her back with a paw on her neck.

"Too easy to pass, because I don't hate you. No, that would be far too easy." He snarled. "I loathe your very existence. What I felt when you died? Was pure rage." He was flung off with a well placed paw swipe to his stomach as Ginny leapt at him once more. Harry growled and leapt up, meeting her half way. "But you know who I do hate, Ginnerva?" He pinned her once more with his paw at her neck. "Your brother. For what he has done to my family, my mate!"

"I was supposed to be your mate! Not that dungeon bat!" She spat back, the hatred lighting her eyes. Harry's eyes were the same. Ginny tried to knock him away again, knocking her paw on the side of the tunnel instead as Harry leapt, swapping the paw that was on her neck as he did.

"No. He was always meant to be my mate. I chose him, my magic chose him, fate chose him. I hate your brother for taking that away from me. And that will never go away." His claws sunk deeper into her fur, feeling the scar he left when he killed her. His magic flared again, the pelts he felt before next to him were back as well. "As for you, as the leader of the Winged Cats, I hereby renounce your animagus form. No longer will you have one, even if death. You will not be welcomed with the others. You will be _alone_." The light that surrounded them both was blinding, and soon she was gone. 'I do not care if you shouldn't hate anyone. I have reason and purpose.' What happened made fury rise in his body. He finally had what he wanted. A family. And he was stolen away from it. His pawsteps were light and silent as he went on, as if stalking the next part of the trials. It was true what he was told, grief made anyone fearless. Yet, as the next trial came in sight, his fury began to disappear. He recognized the white fur in front of him. A pang of sadness hit him as the name finally reached his lips.

"Lucius…" He thought back to Draco and whimpered inwardly. The blonde had just lost his father, how would he feel about losing a friend?

"Harry. I'm surprised you've made it this far. Your next trial, is protection. This is not one that you can complete here, but one that you must prove just as you did with Calix." Harry blinked confusedly. How could he show protection if he was dead? Was he supposed to protect the others somehow from here? He thought of the possibilities, until his sensitive ears picked up the sound of mewling. He looked around, before looking back at Lucius. Next to the ferret, was a pitch black lion…cub? He didn't know if the cat could be called a cub though, she seemed a bit older, though she was still smaller than he was. "This is another who faced the same fate that you did, at the same time you did. Protect her as you would Calix." Harry blinked, and Lucius was gone. Leaving him with the lioness. Harry shook his head.

"Lucius! How can I do this? I couldn't even protect Calix…" He glanced down as the cub mewed.

"But you did protect him, if he isn't here." Harry shook his head. "Oh come on, he's alive isn't he?" A nod. "Then you protected him! Just as any father would, with your life. My name's Stephanie, by the way."

"I'm Harry." Harry said, thinking about what Stephanie told him. It was true, Calix was alive. He kept his son alive. But he still left him and Severus. He didn't know how long he was gone for, it could've been two minutes, or two years. He had no sense of time here. He was dead, so there was no need to breathe, no need to sleep, no hunger. Just awakeness, and a pull at his heart. Something telling him to keep moving on, to keep going. Without noticing, once again, a light surrounded him. He had to pass the trials. He could almost hear Sev's scolding voice.

'_Don't you dare give up Potter!' _The wave of affection that flowed through him gave him new determination. He would protect the cub, Stephanie. And after the trials were over, he would find a way back to his mate. Nothing else mattered, not even his own life. He would do whatever it took to get back to Severus.

"Alright. We still have two trials, so let's get going…Stephanie." The more he said the name, the more he began to like it. There was just something about it that clicked.

"One."

"Huh?"

Stephanie smiled up at him in the way that only felines could. "One trail. You just passed the eighth one. Love. The love you have for your mate." Harry couldn't help the grin and purr that came. If he had just passed the eighth test, that meant there was only one left! And the faster he got it done and over with, the better. At least that's how it was in his mind. He began to walk again, noticing how Stephanie stayed right beside him, trying to match her pawsteps to hers. Harry snickered when she gained a frustrated look. His pace was a strong, sturdy, and fast one. Her small paws couldn't keep up.

"Come on kit, we gotta get moving." He picked her up, ignoring the squeal of surprise as he dropped Stephanie on his back. "Because I have a mate and kit to see!" He yowled, the sound echoing in the tunnel. Stephanie gave her own yowl of triumph, and the two set off once again.

**SPACER.**

Harry didn't know what it was about this kit, but the more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. Stephanie wasn't a hyper kit, just…informative. Harry compared her to Hermione and Luna, she had Hermione's smarts, Luna's humor, it was a perfect match. He didn't mind the company she provided either.

"So kit," He fell into the habit of calling her kit fairly quickly, once he realized that Stephanie was a mouthful. "how old are you?"

"Nine. Or, at least that's how old I was when I died. I dunno how much time's passed so I could be ten, maybe eleven or even thirty by now!"

"Oh don't say that!" Harry groaned. "That would make me forty-seven! And my mate around eighty! I do not want to think about that any sooner than I have to." He truthfully didn't want to think about age at all. It worried him. Had he missed any birthdays while he was dead? Had his gone by? Had many years gone by? Harry sighed. He wanted to go back, to just wake up and be back in the battle, to see the surprised look on Ron's face when his supposed dead enemy stood up and shredded him to bits beside his mate. To see the wonder in his cub's eyes as he told the story of the battle years from now. To rip Dumbledore apart limb from painful limb.

"Harry…" Stephanie's whimper broke Harry out of his trance. The air around them was colder, much colder than it should've been.

'Dementors? No, I wouldn't sensed them by now. What else could it be?' Harry's thoughts were trained on everything he knew. It was cold, but the ground under his paws was unbearably hot. He could feel his wings flutter and ripple with the muscles concealed under his still sleek fur. Something was different. Something else was alive.

And that was when he saw his next and final trial. Standing in front of him, blue eyes twinkling with that damned twinkle that Harry came to despise, was Albus Dumbledore.


	18. Chapter 18

_Harry's thoughts were trained on everything he knew. It was cold, but the ground under his paws was unbearably hot. He could feel his wings flutter and ripple with the muscles concealed under his still sleek fur. Something was different. Something else was alive._

_And that was when he saw his next and final trial. Standing in front of him, blue eyes twinkling with that damned twinkle that Harry came to despise, was Albus Dumbledore._

A/N: ooooo so the trials are coming to an end(to clarify, Harry has been dead for a little over a week and a half now, the date's July 30th.) The main question is, what is at the end of the trials? Well, that will be answered in this chapter. As well as a confrontation that may change the course of the story for better or for worse. Also, I apologize if anything about an animal that appears here is incorrect. I don't have much experience with these animals yet, mainly focusing on larger birds of prey, cats, and dogs. If you do catch something, please tell me so I can fix it and learn what's right about it!

*=This is still an insult between animals, it is mainly focused to the big cat species, meaning as it says, a domestic cat. Much smaller and weaker than the Big Cats.

* * *

><p>Harry broke into a snarl as he saw the man that made his life a living hell. He could feel Stephanie's claws dig into the fur on his back, but it did not matter to him. The fury that he tried to contain was suddenly pressed down upon.<p>

"Now Harry, stop this nonsense about mates and the dark side. You belong to the Light, and you will marry Ginny Weasley." Harry could feel the compulsion spell bearing down on him, trying to force him to the ground in submission. He growled, trying to fight it off. "Stop resisting my boy, it's for the greater good."

'_This is your last trial Harry! Stay strong!'_ Willow's voice was clear in his head, but the compulsion spells broke through it. Harry's snarl wavered as they pressed him down. He shifted his weight, trying to find his footing before he totally reached the ground. He had seen this before, with Fenrir and Remus. Both of them alphas, but Fenrir had so much more power. He had seen how hard Remus fought, but in the end lost. He had become beta though, and found it a fair trade. But the pain, Harry thought that it would crush him like a twig

"Come now my boy. You won't want to fight it do you? Just bow down."

'No…'

"Harry!"

"That is an order boy!" The compulsion spell seemed even stronger, pain flowing with it now. Harry could feel the cruciatus curse that was added to it. It bared down on him harsher than anything. Not even the visions he got from Tom back in fifth year were this painful.

'I…can't…' He shut his eyes tightly, the snarl coming back full force. He knew the feeling of what was going on now as images flashed through his mind. Willow's memories. Dumbledore had done the same to her. He had forced her to the light side. Forced her out of the one place she could call home. He could feel his muscle's aching past the memories that flashed through him as he tried to stay up, he was pretty sure that his bones were cracking too. But he kept fighting. 'Willow. This is what you wanted me to learn. You meant for this to happen.' Slowly, shakily, Harry began to get his footing once more, the snarl on his lips becoming more apparent as a growl escaped him, his wings spreading out to their full length, widening the tunnel like it was made of nothing but air. Stephanie's claws stopped gripping so hard, and where they had broken the skin healed over quickly. 'All that he has caused…all the pain, the torture, what he has made of Magical Creatures. I know what you wanted me to do now Willow!'

"You will listen to me boy!"

"_I. Won't!" _With a final yowl, Harry found his right footing, standing tall and proud. His tail was held as high as his head, his claws ready to tear into anything that crossed him. All signs of weariness and tiredness were gone from the leopard now. The spells had broken fully, not even a trace of them left around Harry. _"You may have the light side curled around your fingers Dumbledore, but you will never have me! I am the Prince of the Winged Cats, Mate to Severus Snape, and proud father to Calix Lucius Potter-Snape. I am the protector of Stephanie, and second-in-command of the Dark Army." _The power rolled off of Harry in waves. This wasn't the broken boy who was slowly healing. This was the true heir to Fira. _"Your reign is OVER Dumbledore. You may have tried to get rid of Willow, but what you have done gave me the chance to take my birthright. And when the time comes, I will be the one to defeat you!"_ With a deafening screech, he leapt at the man, cutting right through the mirage and took off running. He could feel his heart racing, his blood felt as if it were on fire. He kept going though. Stephanie clung to his back, fearful of falling off with the speed that Harry was racing. The tunnels were verging off into separate ones now, but Harry kept his senses on the one he knew would lead him to what he wanted.

'I don't want power, I don't want Judgment or Loyalty or any of that! I want what was taken away from me too easily.' His heart rate, the same that had stayed still since his entry to the tunnels, sped up as he came closer to the light at the end of the tunnels. His lungs screamed for a breath that wouldn't, couldn't come. 'I want my friends back.' His muscles were screaming at him to stop. 'I want my mother back.' His claws scraped against the rough floor as his paws made their short meetings with the earth. 'I want Calix.' His wings were keeping Stephanie on his back, shielding her from the harsh light. 'I want my mate!'

"I want my old life back!" He yowled, leaping out of the tunnels. As he did, something snapped. He fell to the ground, Stephanie falling from his back and landing a few feet away before scrambling back over to him. He writhed in pain as the snapping sound became louder.

'_Harry, you have passed the trials. You are now known to your ancestors as Prince of the Winged Cats, Prongslet. The nine trials now reflect your nine lives. The start of your new journey is beginning. Remember the prophecy, for it shall be what makes you strong!' _Harry vaguely became aware of the pain disappearing, as his eyesight faded to black, and he fell into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day!"<p>

Severus glared at the bouncing person he dared to call his godson. Yet another week had passed since his little mate's death, and things were going back to normal. Except for him. Everyone else seemed as if they had moved on, like Harry's death was just a casualty of war.

'Traitors.'

"Come on Uncle Sev you gotta let me come! I want to prove I can still fight!" Draco pressed. He knew that Tom was going to give him a chance to prove his loyalty once again, maybe this was the test. He desperately wanted it to be. What better than a raid led by his Uncle? He would be kept strictly in line then. He also had a few new spells he wanted to try out.

The Potion's master glanced over Draco, seeing the hunger in his godson's eyes to prove himself. The silver color alight with fire. Severus finally realized that it was more than wanting to prove himself. Draco wanted to get revenge for his father. His godson would never just jump into things without reason or thinking, and this was no exception.

"I'll think about it." Severus promised. Draco smiled and nodded before walking away. Severus sighed as he did. The mission was a dangerous one, he didn't want to put his godson in danger.

'But you'll put Lily in danger?' A voice in the back of his mind asked. He had decided when he first received the order from Tom that Lily, Sirius and Remus would be coming with him. He knew they would want this as much as he did. Harry was Lily's son and Sirius and Remus' cub.

'It's been four weeks. They're all back to almost normal…' He could feel a growl rise in his throat. His leopard and raven forms were _not_ happy.

"I trust you know what will happen, right?" Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Tear. The hawk was perched right next to the sleeping Hedwig, Vipera curled up on his back. Something she could not do with Hedwig, but the hawk made it easy. "He killed the prince. It's an offence that is unforgivable."

"I know."

"He was your mate."

"I know!" Severus snapped. He knew what the hawk was getting at. "And when the time comes, I will be the one to killed that manipulating bastard." Tear nodded. "And it won't do you good to hide in that form for much longer…Salazar…" And with that simple sentence, Severus left the three animals to go and gather the Death Eaters for the raid.

"Are you sure you have enough people for this?" Severus had gathered everyone he needed for the raid and was now being questioned by Tom. Without Harry, the Dark Lord took Severus back as his second-in-command. He couldn't lose another by poor judgment again.

**~spacespacespacespace~**

"I have Lily, The Mutt and Wolf, the Terror twins, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Neville, Mother, and Narcissa. It's plenty. The Lestrange twins and Bella are on standby with Tear, Vipera, Bill, Charlie, and Nagini. Nothing will go wrong here." Severus explained. He had thought of all of this far ahead of time. He knew who would come, who wouldn't, and who would be on standby as back up. The Potion's Master didn't want to risk losing anyone else. "Just….please, keep Calix safe, and Alice- for Draco of course."

"Of course." Tom glanced over to the two children. Alice was fast asleep on the couch for her mid-day nap, while Calix was playing with Hedwig and Marvolo. The kitten moved his tail around on the ground, red eyes gleaming with mischief everytime Calix came close to catching it. Hedwig supervised, making sure the kit's claws came nowhere near the young winged prince while also making sure Alice didn't fall off of the couch in her sleep.

"It shouldn't take long, expect about 12 hours." Severus told him. Tom nodded, he expected Severus to work quickly with this. The group he had seemed ready to go, Lily especially. Her eyes blazed with a fire that Tom recognized. He had seen it in Harry during the boy's first raid. There was a twinge of gratefulness that the boy at least got it from his mother. The Weasley twins didn't seem the least bit bothered that their brother had died, instead they seemed like they were back in school, just waiting to do their next prank. Draco was bristling next to Hermione and Blaise, Tom vaguely wondered if he wanted revenge more for his father or Harry, or both equally. Hermione was leaning lightly against her boyfriend, her wand held tightly in her hand. Only Eileen and Narcissa seemed calm. Even Nagini wasn't her usual self, instead she was sparing with Vipera nearby. A spell kept them far from the children as the venom and fangs clashed. Bill was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed as Charlie sat on the floor against his legs, speaking softly to what Tom hoped wasn't a baby Horntail.

"You all seem ready for this. Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I have to do this. I can't just mope around doing nothing. Besides, wasn't it you who said I was going to lead this? I had to be ready." Severus explained. It was the truth. He was completely ready for this. For the revenge he wanted so badly. He could almost hear his leopard side purring at the thought of tearing Dumbledore to shreds for his lost mate. He soon turned his eyes to the group too before nodding. "Let's go!" There were the familiar _pops! _Of apparation, before the manor was silent once more.

**spacespacesapcespace~**

The group soon appeared in the all too familiar marshy area. They were close to the burrow. Severus wondered if he should have left the twins behind before pushing away the slight worry. They would fight with them, he could tell by the glares they sent to what could be seen of the house.

"No one fire any spells yet. Wait until you have a clear shot of someone." His voice was low, the others could hear him though. Eileen was the only one of them without a wand, and soon in her place stood a beautiful white tiger. It was already decided that it would be easier for her to fight in her animagus form with a collar similar to the one Severus had given Harry for Christmas with the same protection spells that Tom had on Nagini.

"Look Gred, I think I could get a clear shot from here, don't you?" George asked, pointing to something hidden from the others' view.

"Of course Forge, Anyone could hit that big head of his." Fred sneered, causing the younger ones of the group to shudder with slight fear.

A small amount of pride flashed through Severus. 'At least those two learned one thing in my classes…even if it's just how to scare the younger years.' He thought. "Quiet, both of you. Either attack or get back over here." He hissed. The twins shared a glance before raising their wands.

"Reducto!" They yelled. The explosion that followed was enough to startle everyone.

"What was that?"

"Death Eaters!" The exclamations that came set everyone into action. Springing out of hiding, the raid begun in full swing.

* * *

><p>"Harry? Harry wake up!" As the leopard came out of unconsciousness, the first thing he noticed was the black lion cub shaking his shoulder, her teeth pulling lightly on his ear as she tried to get him to wake up. Stephanie had been trying for the better part of an hour without success to get her protector to respond to her. Finally, as claws began to scrape at his back, Harry grumbled.<p>

"Steph, stop." He rolled over, trapping the small cub under him. He could hear a muffled giggle as the smaller's head popped out from under his. "I'm awake…." His eyes opened fully as what he just said registered in his mind. His ears listened closely for something he thought wouldn't be there, but soon heard it. Two steady heartbeats, four lungs that required oxygen, blood roaring through the pulse point at their necks. After taking a testing breath, Harry leapt up on unsteady paws and looked around.

He was back as Lake Mingo.

"It's so amazing isn't it! The lake's huge!" Stephanie laughed. Harry stared for a second, before laughing too. It was full of amazement, relief, disbelief, and happiness.

"I'm alive…I'm alive!" He yowled in triumph. Looking around, there was no sign of any other blood, and all the scents were stale. 'No scent of death….The others alive still!' He gathered Stephanie in his paws, rolling around and laughing with the little lioness. "But that means…The others!" He got up, sitting back on his haunches as he wondered what could've happened. "They must've gone back…"

"Hey Harry, look!" Stephanie padded a few feet away to a twisted and broken tree. Fur was tangled up in the mangled branches. Harry padded closer, recognizing the fur.

"Severus and Ron!" His fur bristled. Did his mate fight the one who killed him? He guessed Severus must've won, if he had to fight Ron at one of the trials. Then again, he fought Dumbledore and the man was still alive. "Stephanie, the black fur belongs to my mate. His name's Severus. We gotta go find him!"

"Well where is he?" The lion cub demanded. She wanted to meet him! And Calix too. From what Harry said about them, they seemed nice enough. She wanted to meet the other two leopards and see what Calix's wings were like.

"Probably back in England."

"And we are where?"

"The States." Harry sighed. "And they have wards to stop apparation." His ears fell flat. Without apparation, how could they make it back to England in a short time?

Stephanie stared at the cat that was supposed to be her protector. "Harry…I think being in those tunnels has messed with your brain." She stated. "You're a _Winged_ cat. Outside of wizarding laws!"

Harry blinked. "So?"

"So, fuck the State's magic and just apparate!" She yelled.

"Stephanie! Language!" Harry snapped back. The she-cat had a point though, he was outside of wizarding laws. Who's to say that he couldn't break through the barrier as well? "Let's see…the point where it hits land is near North Carolina, if I could bust through it there…" His claws worked expertly against the sandy shore as he drew out a plan. "If not there, then it should be weakest here, I could shatter it to pieces!" His voice turned to a yowl of hope as he spoke before scooping up Stephanie. "Hope you like flying!" Was the only warning he gave before tossing her on his back and taking flight. 'Hold on Severus, I'm coming home!'

Stephanie glanced down from her spot between the leopard's wings. She had known since her death what her magic was, it was water element. But up in the sky, she felt almost at home. The cub secretly wondered if she had been put in the wrong element. 'Magic is never wrong.' Her mother's words echoed. She looked at Harry, noticing the determination on her protector's face.

"Hold on tight!" He yowled before going into a deep dive. His wings pinned back as Stephanie dug her claws deep into his fur. He spread them back out, catching a slight updraft, just enough to give him more speed as magic propelled them forward even faster. 'I don't even know how much time has passed. It has to be more than a few hours though, or else I would've caught their scents. Probably more than a week as well.' Worry flashed in his eyes the more he thought of the time. 'I need to know!' His eyes lit up as he saw exactly what was needed. 'A newspaper! Brand new too. Now, let's hope muggles can at least get a date right…' He slowed enough to land lightly on his paws, going from a run down to a trot and then a slow walk as he glanced at the paper. 'July 31st! No! It can't be right!' "I couldn't have been dead for a whole month!" He blurted out. Stephanie glanced down at the paper.

"Woah, less time than me! It's been four years to the date for my death!" She exclaimed. Harry shook his head. It bothered him to even think of the she-cat dead. What bothered him more was the date though. Flashes of what could've happened went through his mind.

'What if the others did die? What if they didn't make it home?' His paws itched to get off of the ground again. Not caring if any muggles could see him, he did just that. Wings stretched out as far as they could, with one mighty flap of them he took to the sky. Doing another dive to gain speed, this time he wasted nothing precious and apparated.

He and Stephanie appeared once again close to the border, which rested on the sandy beach that connected the States to the Atlantic. Harry growled as the barrier of magic became visible, fully intent on stopping him. "Stephanie, I want your claws and teeth holding on as tight as they can ok? We're gonna drill our way through!" He yowled over the sound of the wind rushing over them. The little lion nodded, her teeth gripping his scruff harshly as her front and back claws dug into his back. She could feel blood welling up at the spots, but taking Harry's words to heart, held on tight. Reinforcing her grip with magic, Harry flew upwards, his intent was to take it at an angle when he spun. Flying higher and higher until he could almost rival a muggle plane, he stopped. With his wings held out carelessly, he fell into another dive, leaving just enough wingspan to put himself at an angle. "We got one shot at this….now!" He angled his wings correctly for the spin, remembering when Hedwig did this countless times when he and Ron would train her to avoid spells. He began to spin faster and faster, flattening his wings and gaining speed. Magic crackled around the two cats as they came closer to barrier before turning into a shattering sound.

They had broken through it mid-apparation.

"_Yes!_" They both mewed in triumph before with another crack of apparation, disappearing into the mid-morning light.

* * *

><p>"Sectumsempra!"<p>

"Protego!"

The spells flew as nighttime fell onto the marsh-turned-battlefield. More of the order had shown up, but not enough to make the Death Eaters rely on back up. Fred and George were currently helping Sirius and Remus against Moody and another Order member Severus had never met. Lily and Eileen, in animagus forms, were fighting against Molly, the woman casting spell after spell at them. Narcissa was nearby helping them.

"Severus watch out!" The man dodged a curse just as Blaise yelled at him, the Slytherin having problems of his own as two Ravenclaws dueled him and Hermione. The man glared at Percy as the Order member fired another curse at him. Shifting into his raven form, he flew above the Weasley before shifting again into his leopard form, expecting to land just in front of the redhead. Instead, he locked eyes with a fairly large honey badger. He backed away as claws slashed at his muzzle, hissing in fury. The badger pressed forward, eyes gleaming with hatred that grew with each step forward. He kept pushing Severus farther and farther away from the dueling witches and wizards before snapping his jaw shut around the leopard's paw.

Severus yowled as his paw was caught, his other front paw flashing forwards, catching in the badger's durable fur. Blood gushed from the wounds, causing Percy to release his grip and give the Potion's Master another chance at a well aimed swipe. This one caught the former Gryffindor's jaw, but not doing much damage. 'I forgot…their jaws are as durable as their fur!' Severus began to back away again as Percy went on the offensive. 'What is he trying to do?' The leopard kept his weight off of his right paw, fearing that the bones might have shattered when the badger bit down. The black fur was bristled, his tail looking twice it's size out of anger as the leopard hissed in warning again.

"You think that scares me kittypet*?" Percy spat. "Hiss all you want, you'll only succeed in scaring your little brat more!" Severus paused for a heartbeat. They had Calix? The heartbeat was all Percy needed though to recapture the injured paw in his jaws and give a sharp tug. The leopard actually screeched this time as a sickening tear was heard. The muscles in his paw ripped, amazingly it was the only thing besides the bone to break. No time was wasted as Severus lashed out once again at the badger, claws and teeth gleaming as they fought to gain a grip on the tough hide of the badger, soon trying to find where his claws had first met their mark. Unfortunately for him, the badger had released his paw and soon kept his neck guarded.

Back with the larger group of dueling pairs, the others were fairing a bit better. Blaise had managed to separate the two Ravenclaws, stunning one as Hermione took out the other. The pair stumbled backwards as a feline Lily slammed into them, tossed back with a jinx. She shook her head, blood coming from a gash on her forehead. "Lily, let me heal it before you go back to fighting!" Hermione ordered, making quick work of the cut. As she moved to heal the nick in the silver tabby's ear, Lily waved her tail to stop her.

"Leave it! It's nothing. Go back to fighting!" She yelled, leaping once again into the fight with a well aimed hex of her own. Fighting beside her best friend's mother seemed strange, but at least Eileen seemed as good a duelist as her son. Her eyes traveled to the three youngest of the group, glad to see they had taken her advice and got back into the fray. Draco was firing off ice element hexes and curses, freezing people in their tracks and leaving them open for attacks from the other two. Lily leaped back, dodging another hex and hissing, "What ever happened to never attacking a defenseless person?" before attacking once more.

"Oh please Lily, you're not defenseless! Far from it!" Eileen teased, swinging her wide stripped head around to snap at another Order member who dared to come closer to the pair. "Last time Severus talked about you he mentioned that you had eyes in the back of your head!"

"Yeah, the back! Not sides!" She fired a knockback jinx at Moody as he began to get the upper hand in his fight with the twins. "This is madness! We need back up!"

"No way!" Eileen protested.

"We can handle it!" Fred and George answered. The twins had finally recovered from their momentary lapse in concentration and began to fight fully again, each giving everything they had to the curses, even tossing a crucio here or there. It didn't phase them though as they did, fighting as if they were one person with two wands. It didn't matter who they fought, not even a blood relative. They had chosen their side in this war. They had chosen their youngest brother and protégé over the others. And they regretted nothing.

"Just be careful!" Lily snapped. Over the past eight months, she had become more of a mother to the small group of Gryffindors than ever. Of course she let Narcissa baby the Slytherins, although she did hold a soft spot for all of them. "Reducto!" She cracked the spell towards the marshy water, sending upward. "Draco! We need fog!"

"On it!" The blonde froze the water before Blaise quickly unfroze it with a fire curse, the steam giving them some cover. "Regroup!" He yelled out. The raiding party came together in a tight circle, keeping the more injured toward the center. Lily only had the nick in her ear still. Blaise had multiple cuts on his wand arm, but all of them were small. George was the one to worry everyone. Before Draco and Blaise could give them the cover, he was hit with a nasty cutting hex. Fred was supporting most of his weight as Draco made his way over to them, worry apparent in his eyes. "George!" He wailed, helping Fred in supporting him.

"Don't worry Dray…it'll take more than this to kill me." George promised, kissing the younger's forehead lightly.

"Guys, where's Severus?" Lily looked around frantically. The others did as well, but the newly appointed leader was nowhere to be found.

"Last I saw, he was fighting Percy." Hermione told them. "They may have gotten separated from everyone." The thought reassured the group slightly. At least if they had gotten separated, Severus had a better chance of winning one-on-one. Meanwhile, their problems were just beginning as the steam slowly faded away. "Looks like we have to get back to fighting." Hermione looked over to the twins and Draco. "Get away from here, call for back up." She glared as Draco and Fred began to protest. "George can't fight like that! If he does he'll die! Go!" That silenced the two as Fred brought George and Draco closer before apparating away as a spell was fired into the group. The battle had picked up once more.

* * *

><p>Tom paced in the large living room as the clock ticked. It was the only sound in the room, even the Dark Lord's footsteps were silent as he waited for any sign of either victory or defeat. He had finally gotten Calix to lie down for a nap as well. The only bad part about that, was now Hedwig was perched on his shoulder, the tug of being a familiar leading her to him. Something told him that it was due to his horcrux inside Harry that the blasted bird was even around-<p>

He paused with the train of thought and his pacing. The horcrux, the last time one was destroyed- his diary- the pain that followed was worse than the cruciatus curse. He had felt the same pain soon before McGonagall's patronus had came with the news of Harry's death. Nagini had felt it too. **"Nagini…explain the pain that happened before we got word of Harry's death, what was it like?"**

The snake shuddered before replying. **"Horrible. Like it felt a few years back after the diary was destroyed." **Tom froze. So he didn't imagine it…

"My Lord…you don't think…" Bellatrix had caught onto what was being talked about after seeing Nagini shudder. "I mean, Harry was a horcrux but-"

Bill leapt to his feet from his spot next to Charlie, causing his younger brother to wake up from his nap. "The horcrux was destroyed, and to compensate for the lack of magic and soul from it-"

"-Harry was only under the pretense of death, like one under the Draught of Living Death, but in reality he was still alive!" Tom and Bellatrix both finished.

"It's a large risk, but if it's true…" Bill began muttering as Charlie looked up at him before yawning.

"If you don't get your arse back down here so I can sleep so help me I'll make sure you join Harry in the world of the dead." The dragon tamer grumbled. Bill glared down at his brother before sighing and returning to his spot. Charlie crawled onto his lap, laying his head against Bill's chest and shutting his eyes again.

"If it's true, Harry's alive. And he's probably looking for us." Bill murmured, relief taking over him. His youngest brother was alive! Hopefully…but no one dared linger on the thought that their theory may not be true. The sound of apparation caused everyone to be on alert. Even Charlie woke up enough to grab his wand. They calmed as familiar voices came into the room.

"Fred! What if we had spliced him?" Draco's growl rose an octave. Bellatrix stifled her laughter as she went to see what the fuss was about, before squeaking in horror. Between her nephew and one of his boyfriends, was the slightly smaller twin. He was covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripping into the hallway.

"Quickly! Get him in here!" Bellatrix ordered. "Rabastan! Take Alice and Calix out of here, they don't need to see this! Rodolphus, get healing potions!" She snapped at the twins before leading the three younger into the room. The Lestrange brothers dashed into action as Charlie and Bill took George from Fred and Draco, lying him down on the sofa. Draco was shaking with visible worry as Fred brought him closer.

"We just lost Harry a month ago…they can't have George too! They just can't!" He sobbed, burying his face in Fred's chest.

"They won't." Charlie growled, immediately going back into what Bill called his Dragon Reserve Self. Working was Dragons was dangerous, but it came with it's perks. One of the better ones was becoming used to healing different cuts and gashes and bruises. Setting to work, he barked out more orders to the others as Tom watched on helplessly. He may have good strategies when it came to battles, but he left most healing things to Narcissa and Bellatrix. Even the familiars and animagus found ways to help. Tear was supervising, checking the potions as they were brought in and handing back the ones that wouldn't help. There was something familiar about the bird, but Tom could not figure it out. Hedwig kept her always tidy wing feathers against the smaller wounds, hoping to help clot them. Nagini and Vipera curled around whatever body part they had to in order to temporary slow the blood flow. It made Charlie's job easier as he began to heal the wounds and bandage them. Even little Marvolo did his part in helping to calm Draco, going into cute kitten mode and rubbing against the blonde's cheek while purring.

"Do they need back up?" Tom finally asked. Fred looked up and nodded. "Rabastan, Rodolphus, Nagini, Bella. You four go." As soon as they were gone, Tom took Nagini's place in helping Vipera. The black cobra watched as silent as the others as Charlie worked. The redhead's eyes were narrowed in concentration, every single movement fluent and without error. The only noise was the subtle click of his tongue when he wanted the two snakes the move, a sound that Tom recognized as the noise dragon tamers used with dragons they were close to. It wasn't parseltongue, but it was the closest thing anyone else could come to. Bill watched them closely as Charlie stopped, starting quizzically at one wound.

"Hedwig, I need you to block this one, Vipera, tighten up a bit." His voice was low enough not to be heard by Fred and Draco, even Tom had a hard time hearing it. Hedwig heard it crystal clear though, and moved over, gracefully laying one pure white wing over the wound. The four of them watched in horror as blood welled up between the feathers. "No…Vipera."

"**I can't! I'll hurt him!"**

"She said she'd hurt him if she tightened anymore." Tom's partial transformation of his vocal chords unfortunately gave his usually quiet voice enough volume to be heard by the others.

"W-what's going on?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing Draco, don't worry." Charlie grabbed his wand, trying to close the wound with a spell and getting even more frustrated when it didn't work. "Tear I need the healing salve." He opened the vial that was thrust into his hand and placed it around the wound, growling when once again, it didn't work. "What the bloody hell…" Charlie sat back, puzzled and slightly scared. Nothing was working. Not even Tear could find a reason as to why nothing worked. Seconds ticked by, each one bringing with it more fear and dread as a broken sob left Draco again. Fred was hugging the blonde tightly, his eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears away. The only warning to what happened next that the others got, was a furious hiss, before Vipera struck, her fangs hitting the area at the wound and forcing it shut. "Vipera no! Your venom!"

"**It will heal! Get the antidote made of my ancestor's scales!" **Tom blinked before looking up as a flurry of feathers flew over him, grabbing a vial high up on a bookcase and breaking it over the wound as Vipera let go. Everyone watched with baited breath as the antivenom made it's advance on the snake's own venom. The wound was slowly healing as it did, sealing shut and leaving only the small wounds from Vipera's fangs. Tom's grip slowly became nonexistent as he and Hedwig listened for George's heartbeat to even out, which it soon did. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, falling backwards to lie flat on the floor.

"Tear…how did you know what Vipera said?" Tom asked in a soft voice.

"I've always spoke to snakes, Tom. Where do you think you got it from?" Tom stared in shock at the hawk before shaking his head.

"Should've known…" He muttered. "So, anything else shocking gonna happen or will I actually get to wait for my first heart attack to happen at 100?"

"How's this for a shocker then, eh Tom? Give you that heart attack early." Everyone's eyes widened at the voice, turning their heads to the doorway. "By the way, you're a grandfather again."

There was no sound of a heart attack, only the calling of one name, and the fainting of one blonde Slytherin.

"Harry!"

* * *

><p>A furious yowl came from the black leopard as he once again struggled away from the badger, standing on three shaking paws. The badger wasn't fairing any better, his tough hide finally gave under the leopard's teeth and claws, blood welling up from the many scratches and bite marks. Severus was cornered though, trapped in the hollow of a tree as the badger advanced forward once again. His good front paw lashed out feebly at Percy, barely being drawn back in time to avoid the same fate as his other paw. His magic wasn't doing good either, slowly draining from the strain of keeping him standing on his back paws. He knew it would be easier to transform back and just shoot the killing curse, but in his condition, something told him it would be a suicide mission.<p>

'At least I would be with Harry…' He shook the thought away. He couldn't leave Calix without a parent. He had to fight it out. Not even his raven form could help him. His right paw would end up as his right wing, and a bird can't fly on one wing.

But a leopard sure as hell could fight on three legs.

He gave another angry hiss as the badger's claws connected with his chest fur, leaving small scratches as he backed away from the blow and shut his jaws around the badger's leg, shaking it furiously and copying something that he once saw the wolf do to another werewolf that dared to attack Lily. It seemed to work as he listened to the tear of muscles. Triumph flashed through his mind before he was brought back to reality by a well aimed blow to the head. He shook it off, pressing farther back against the tree.

"Look at this, seems Voldemort's about to lose another second-in-command, you're making this too easy!" Percy taunted. Severus wasn't taking the bait. He knew the badger was just waiting for a perfect shot at his neck or stomach. Keeping his back arched and head pulled back, he made sure to hide those weak spots. "What? Is the little kitty scared? Where's your little mate now? He can't save you!" Lightning flashed as Percy raised up on his back legs, front paw ready to deliver the last crushing blow. Just as he was brining the paw down though, a large roar stopped him and caused him to fall short, slamming down in the perfect position for Severus to use his hind legs and kick the Order member away. The strain on his front paw was too much though, and he fell to the side with the kick. His lungs screamed for breath as the badger advanced one more time. Lightning hit the sky again, this time, stopping the badger in his tracks.

Standing on a fallen log, head and tail held proudly, was the largest cat Percy had ever seen. The head and body shaped screamed leopard, but the half-mane told another story. The only thing that truly hinted at who it was, were the piercing green eyes, amber rings surrounding them as they glowed in the remaining darkness after the lightning, and the pitch black wings, the red tips dripping with real blood. "Leave my mate alone!" Came the hiss of warning as he sprang.

"No! You're supposed to be dead! Ron killed you!" The badger rolled with the leopard, locked in combat. Teeth clashed, claws slashed, and wings beat against the ground as they fought. Percy tried to gain the upper hand, but fell victim to Harry's quicker speed. The Order member was quickly weakening, while Harry was still light on his feet.

"You're forgetting one thing, Percy." The name was said with venom worse than that of Nagini's. "I'm the winged prince, and was a horcrux." Harry, still fresh for fighting, tossed the badger away, watching as he hit a tree. It stunned Percy long enough for Harry to leap at him again, claws pinning him to the ground. "Here's a little lesson." Harry stared right at Percy's hate filled eyes.

"I couldn't be touched so long as I was a horcrux, because the horcrux would die first, giving me another life. Unlike you." He snapped his jaws tightly around the badger's neck, squeezing until blood flooded his mouth, and the trashing of the animal under him stopped. Only when Percy was completely still did Harry let go, and look back at the hollow tree. Severus was staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him. There, not even 6 yards from him, was his supposed-to-be-dead mate. His blood covered, sleek furred, bright-eyed, mate. Slowly, almost dream like, he mate his way over to Harry, keeping his shattered paw off of the ground. He didn't stop until his nose could easily touch the other leopard's shoulder.

"Harry…" Words couldn't escape his throat as it tightened, holding back a sob.

"Sev…" Harry said softly. For the first time since he returned, he shifted. Severus did as well, and Harry smiled. At least one thing was the same, he was still shorter than his older mate. He couldn't wait any longer, and hugged the potion's master tightly, being wary of the injuries on the both of them.

"Harry…h-how…" Severus' voice was a mix of a broken sob and a cry of relief. His Harry was alive! He was here, he saved him, he was hugging him! "Do you know, how _scared _and _lost _I was…"

"I'm sorry Sev…If I could change the past I would, but I'm here." He soothed. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going away."

"No, you're not…because you're grounded for life." Harry laughed at Severus' serious tone before sobering again. He clutched tightly at the back of Severus' robes, burying his head in his mate's shoulder and kissing the crook of his neck lightly.

"I think I can deal with that after all of this excitement." Harry murmured. And for the first time since returning, he felt right at home.


	19. Chapter 19

"_It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going away."_

"_No, you're not…because you're grounded for life." Harry laughed at Severus' serious tone before sobering again. He clutched tightly at the back of Severus' robes, burying his head in his mate's shoulder and kissing the crook of his neck lightly._

"_I think I can deal with that after all of this excitement." Harry murmured. And for the first time since returning, he felt right at home._

A/N: Woo! So Harry's returned to the land of the living with his new little cub, and has reunited with his mate! But has the raid been a win? A loss? Is George really ok? Well, here's some answers in a random order. No, yes, yes. You'll find out the true order in this chapter. We also get to see some real in character stuff! (And sorry for those of you who wanted really really good smut…Gonna have to save that for later on.)

Also, this part of Pet is slowly drawing to a close. And by slowly, I mean only two more chapters, including this one. Do not worry though, because there will be a sequel, the next part titled A Dangerous Mind.(named loosely for the song A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation, but mainly to follow what the main training structure of Pet was, which was Harry training in his dreams with Tom, and deals with…well I can't tell you that yet!) Which will start right where the last chapter of Pet leaves off, if not a few days later. I already know how it will end and how A Dangerous Mind will begin.

* * *

><p>Harry walked slowly next to Severus as they made their way back to the others, worry coming from him in waves. "What if they don't want me back Sev? Tom accepted me back but-"<p>

"You've seen Tom?" Severus cut him off. He was leaning heavily on Harry, trying not to flinch every time something so much as brushed against his broken hand.

"I had to stop by the manor. I had no idea you were out leading a raid with my best Death Eaters. I saw him, a hurt George, a crying Draco, Fred comforting him, and quite a few others. I haven't seen the rest of who you took with you though." Harry explained. "So…I've really been dead for a month then?"

"Yes. A solid month. Tom told me I'd lead a raid today to get revenge. Seems like it backfired though and I almost joined you in death." Severus admitted. Even the thought of leaving now though, scared him. But not as much as this just being a dream. He worried that he would wake up curled around Calix, all of this being a dream. The pain though, told him it wasn't. Not even when training in dreams did the pain get to be this much.

"We need to get your hand healed." Severus felt Harry's gentle hands holding his wrist gingerly, inspecting the wounds. "Before infection sets in." Glowing green eyes met dull onyx as he spoke, the connection reestablishing itself between them. Harry's magic reached out, twining with Severus' as easily as their tails would in their animagus forms. The bond, a month broken, now healing. It was all the reassurance they both needed to know that it wasn't a dream. For now, at least.

"Severus! We did it! We won!" Lily's excited voice broke their locked gazes. "We beat them! We-" The excited mother stopped, skidding to a halt mid-run as she noticed there was another with Severus. "H-Harry?" She stared in disbelief and shock as he turned around, the lightning bolt scar and green eyes hidden behind round glasses giving him away. It was Harry. "wha-…bu-but how? We saw you d-die…Is…is it really you?"

Harry smiled softly, leaving Severus' side for a second to walk closer to his mother. "It's me." He said.

"Oh my baby!" Lily pulled him into a tight hug as the others began to gather around them, hearing their conversation.

"Harry?"

"Cub!" Remus and Sirius were the first to break the silence that had followed, making their way over to trap Harry in a hug of their own. Blaise smirked as he and Narcissa helped Severus over to the gathering. The boy-who-lived laughed as everyone crowded around, wondering if he was truly alive or just a ghost. As he finally made his way out of all of the hugs, he took Blaise's spot next to his mate, snuggling into Severus' side.

"Listen, guys, it really is me. I have the scars to prove it. We'll talk later, but for now we need to get back to the manor."

Hermione gasped as she finally remembered what had happened. "George!"

"He's fine." Harry said. "I saw him." Nagini, finally seeing her chance, wrapped herself tightly around the Gryffindor, being gentle around Severus but hissing at Harry.

"**Harry James Potter! You had us all worried to death ourselves! You were dead!" **The snake hissed. **"Snakeling you are grounded until you are married off to your mate, and then he can punish you for this!"**

"**Was I not punished enough? I truly was dead, but I'm back now. And with some pretty cool powers of my own." **Harry hissed back, pressing a light kiss to the top of the snake's head. **"I missed everyone and worried for them too…although I didn't miss your sharp tongue!" **He joked. "Let's get going now! Before more of the Order and Light side come. We won't stand a chance if there are many injuries." The prince took charge quickly, falling right into his place as leader. Severus was glad to let him, the battle finally catching up fully to him and making him drowsy from pain and blood loss. He felt like he could sleep for a month, or maybe two. He was grateful when, instead of apparating, Harry pulled out a Portkey in the form of one red-tipped black feather. Once everyone had a hold of the feather, he spoke the password for it, "Home." And they soon left for the manor.

**spacespacespace~**

"Alright! Everyone not to badly hurt move to the kitchen, everyone else to the living room!" Narcissa snapped the order as the Portkey dropped everyone into the doorway of the manor. "And don't wake George!"

"Come on Sev, we'll get your hand fixed up first." Harry said, leading the older man into the living room. True to Narcissa's words, George was fast asleep on the couch, buried under the familiar fur of a lion and wolf. Both working better to keep him warm than any blanket or spell could. Harry led Severus past the couch though, and over to a more secluded part of the living room where Calix was asleep, curled up under an unfamiliar lion's paw.

Harry noticed the questioning and guarded glance of his mate. "I'll tell you soon. I promise Sev. Let's focus on your hand first." The prince grabbed his wand, performing a few healing charms before setting the bones back into place. Severus bit his lip, trying not to make a single sound of pain. It hurt a whole lot though to have every bone reset into place like that, but it was the quickest way. "Her name's Stephanie." Harry murmured, eyes narrowed in concentration as he worked on fixing his mate's hand. "When I was…dead, Willow came back. Said I had to get through nine trials, reflecting the nine lives I have now. She's one of them. Protection."

"Wait, nine lives?" Severus looked at Harry, wincing in pain as he put the last bone into place before a healing spell wound around his hand, his other one holding a pain potion that he quickly downed.

"Something about being the winged prince and winning the war." Was Harry's explanation for the question. "Sev, I'll answer everything tomorrow, right now let's follow our kit's example and sleep. Just don't move your hand around a lot for a few days and you'll be ok. As for the rest of the injuries, I'll keep an eye on them to make sure none get infected."

Severus nodded, agreeing that sleep did sound good. Especially after everything that happened. And sleeping next to his mate again, maybe he could get a full night's rest.

'Or a full day's rest…' He thought as the sun slowly started to appear to the East. Severus shook his head, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him out of the room, past the curious eyes of everyone who were probably wondering the same things he was, and into the master bedroom. The room rightfully belonged to Harry, being the Potter heir, which meant no one used it once they came to the manor. Lily especially kept far away from it. Padfoot and Calix only gave the room curious sniffs, but never went inside. Harry opened the door slowly, blinking at what he found. A king size bed, two nightstands on either side of it, and a beautiful window overlooking most of the front of the manor. But what surprised them the most, was the color.

"Slytherin green…and Gryffindor red…" Harry looked around, the bed was mostly green, the walls red. "Either there were Slytherins in the Potter line or my dear dead father is channeling the manor from his grave and making things different."

Severus snorted in laughter. "Is it wrong to believe that the second one is probably the true answer?" Harry flashed his mate a grin before wrapping his arms around Severus, standing on his toes to be almost equal height with him.

"I don't find it wrong…is it wrong to want to snuggle right now after thinking that it could possibly my dad that set this up?" Harry asked innocently, purring in contentment as the response he received in the form of a light kiss. The Gryffindor smiled as Severus slowly began to push him backwards towards the bed, the kisses increasing in intensity as they went. Harry squeaked in surprise as his legs hit the bed, sending both of them falling onto the soft blanket that covered it.

"Are you going to explain how it is you are alive now?" Severus asked as he moved to attack the smaller's neck, nipping and kissing at the soft pale skin.

"I…" Harry held back a moan. "Willow said that I had to complete nine trails, I had -ah…- no idea what would happen once I completed them…"

Severus kept up his attack on Harry's neck, pinning him further onto the bed. "That's it?"

"No, I," A strangled moan escaped Harry as Severus grinded their hips together. "I found out a lot that could help us win the war… such as the truth about who I truly am, the truth about the light and dark side…the reason why we couldn't have sex before."

That caught the older's full interest as he looked up at Harry, his gaze locking with the prince's. It was then that he noticed even the slight differences. The scars that had marred his lover before were now gone, leaving only the lighting bolt one that marked him as Tom's equal. Harry's glasses, broken and long forgotten in the bottom of Lake Mingo, were no long holding back the intense gaze that was now slightly glazed with lust. The familiar green gaze now held flecks of gold within it, the amber ring around the center of his eyes was as vibrant as the other two colors. The only thing that seemed to be the same, was the unruly deep brown mop that the boy dared to call hair. It still seemed as unmanageable as the day before his death. "And the reason for that is…?"

Harry gave Severus a grin before flipping their positions in a strong show of power. Straddling his mate's hips, the grin stayed right in place. "You tried to top first. Winged Cats, by nature, are not bottoms. Fira wasn't, Merlin wasn't, and I sure as hell am not."

"Merlin was a winged cat?" The statement of that caught Severus off guard, not as much as the power change though. Since when was Harry able to just overpower him so simply? "And I don't bottom either!"

"Well, I actually only meant for the first time. It's always the first mating that the winged cat is strictly top. After that, it's fair game on however hormones and need and want plays out." Harry purred, taking his chance to nip at Severus' neck. The Potion's Master held back a moan, not wanting to give Harry the satisfaction. He wasn't pleased with this new information and he was determined to show it. Harry growled lightly at the lack of noise and bit down a bit harsher, grinding his hips down against Severus' at the same time. The only thing that gave Harry confirmation that he was winning this was the light whine from his mate. Biting down on Severus' neck once more, he reached for his wand. Snarling when he couldn't find it, he used wandless magic to get rid of the only thing standing between him and his mate. Their clothes. It wasn't a loving affair, but something raw with need. The need to know that they were both _alive. _After a few passionate kisses, Severus' resolve finally broke down. Moaning into the kiss, he thrusted his hips upward to meet Harry's. Harry groaned softly at the friction.

**~spacespacespace~**

Meanwhile, down the hall, everyone was thankful for magic. Even more thankful that at least one of them knew what was going to happen that night and was quick enough to cast a silencing spell so that the children could not hear what was going on.

"…Five Galleons says that Harry tops." Fred finally broke the silence of the room.

Fenrir snorted. "Ten that he doesn't. No way will Snape just give up control, not even to prove that his mate's alive."

"Honestly boys! That is my son you are talking about!" Lily yelled. "…And I have twenty galleons saying that Fred is right."

The whole room broke into laughter. Calix lifted his head from Stephanie's shoulder and yawned, being woken up from the noise. The young winged cat stretched out, his tail and paws quivering with the effort. He shook his head before running to 'Uncle Tom'. The movement woke up Stephanie as well as the lion cub looked sleepily at everyone in the room. She grumbled before laying her head back down on Alice's back. The fawn had joined the small pile up soon after the raiding party had returned and her daddy was deemed safe.

"And what is it you want, runt?" Tom asked, looking down at Calix. The term wasn't cruel, rather a little pet name for the cub. Calix smiled and jumped up onto Tom's lap before transforming. Clapping his hands and laughing, he looked up at Tom's ruby eyes, his own blue-green ones locking their gazes as he showed Tom a picture of his fathers laughing together. Tom knew the picture to be the very same one in Harry's bedroom. "It still amazes everyone that you have the exact opposite magic of your father…But yes, Harry is back. You know this." He set the child more securely in his lap to avoid a fall.

"Dada." The whole room froze as the word left Calix's mouth. "Dada!"

"His first word…" Lily whispered.

"Does he mean Harry or Snape though?" Fred asked. Tom looked up at everyone.

"He means Harry, he found a picture of Harry and Severus together and wondered if he was really back." The Dark Lord explained. Calix laughed again and clapped his hands. His dada was back, and that was all he wanted. The other winged cat said he would be back, and he was. She said he would come with a surprise too. Calix wondered what the surprise could be. He hoped it was a good one. Stephanie was a good surprise, but not the one she told him of. Maybe the surprise would take a while to get there.

"Huh…Figures he'd be talking about Harry first. Harry did the same. His first word was stag." Lily said. "Of course…his second one, which came suspiciously close after his first word, was party…" She gave a pointed glare to Sirius, who looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry Lils…Didn't mean for him to hear that." He laughed awkwardly. Lily just rolled her eyes. "Hey! His third word was snake! Of course James was trying to get him to say Snape because the greasy git was coming over that day."

The redhead sighed. Sometimes the mutt was just impossible.

* * *

><p>It was well into the morning before Harry and Severus finally made an appearance to the rest of the group that was staying in Potter Manor. Nothing with them gave any indication that anything had happened yesterday, except the certain glow that the women could see around the two. Draco unfortunately, was grouped into the ones who could see it, much to his dismay. Harry simply shook it off with a blush before walking over to his two cubs, counting Stephanie as one because after the month they had went through together, who wouldn't get attached to her? He scooped them both up into his arms, hading Calix over to Severus. "You have explanations you owe everyone. Now." Severus reminded him. Harry sighed.<p>

"And here I thought I did a good job of distracting you from that with fuc-"

"Finish that sentence and the only thing you'll be doing a good job on is keeping the couch warm." Severus snarled. The others looked on in confusion, Fenrir grumbled though and handed over ten galleons to Lily and Fred. The three knew how Harry was going to end that sentence.

"Someone has a bad temper today." Tom commented. "But I do agree Harry, you need to explain a lot, including who that little cub is."

Harry nodded, waking up Stephanie so the girl could transform. Everyone gasped when they saw the nine year old in Harry's arms. She looked like a mini-copy of Severus, except for the green flecks in her eyes.

"Merlin Harry, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Snape were keeping secrets from us!" Blaise said jokingly. "That one looks like Snape, and Calix looks like you!"

"I can promise you Zabini, Stephanie is not ours. I would've had to have her when I was six if she was." Harry laughed. "But I am her protector." Harry sat down in a char next to Severus and Calix and began to tell everyone about his time dead. Beginning with meeting up with Willow, seeing his father, the trouble with the trails, and ending with the final trial.

"I thought my legs were going to break under the spell." During his explanations, his hand had found Severus' for comfort. Severus gave his hand a light squeeze, telling him to continue. "Stephanie was on my back at the time, but she wasn't affected. I beat it though. And the last trial, was Life and Death. I had a choice. To submit and stay dead, or come back and finish what I needed to." Harry smiled softly. "You know what I chose. After I beat the last trail, I just ran. And after a while, my heart picked back up. It was gone because of there being no need for it in death. My lungs were burning, my paws screamed for me to stop, but I didn't. Because I had something, someone to live for." His gaze traveled to Severus. "I had a mate, and a kit. I couldn't just leave them like that. I was sent back, but not without something special."

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"Nine lives. The mark of the Winged Cat Prince." Harry answered proudly. "The mark's more visible in my leopard form though. But I do have the nine lives. They show the nine trials that I passed. They're the key to winning the war."

Hermione gasped. "I read about those!" At the glances she received, she continued. "I didn't say anything because I didn't know them to be true or not. It said that Fira was the only one to have nine lives, because she had the Deathly Hallows and a reason for the lives. It was in World War Two, she openly defied her government. She was born, raised, and resided in Germany. Grendlewald was said to be a huge supporter of Hitler, and tried to recruit Fira. She said no. So to help her, magic gave her the nine lives. And she used each and every one in the war. Her last show of diffidence though, was the birth of her son."

"Huh…so I'm even more different then…brilliant." Harry said sarcastically. "What's next?"

"For now, nothing." Tom said. He had listened to everything quietly up until the question of Harry's nine lives. "We lay low, let Dumbledore and the Ministry think that we're recovering from the raid. I don't want to see any of you outside. Harry, Severus, George, none of you are to do anything that could reopen your worst wounds. The last thing we need is for someone to lose a hand or an ear, or Merlin forbid a life!" Harry and George opened their mouths to protest before being silenced by a glare from Lily.

"No arguing. Harry be glad you are not on bed rest like George is! Now I want you to lie down so I can perform a medical examination. You were dead for a month, I'd be amazed if there was nothing wrong."

Harry sighed, setting Stephanie down. "She's right though." The girl said. "And I was dead for way longer."

"You need to lay down too." Lily said to Stephanie. "You both need the examination." Stephanie nodded. Soon enough, both she and Harry were lying down on the two couches in the room, Narcissa performing the examination for Stephanie, while Lily did Harry's.

"Be amazed, Lily. Stephanie's is clean except for a few minor bumps and scrapes. There's not even a scar from her death." Narcissa looked at the small scroll that held the information for Stephanie. It showed a very short list, only the bumps and scrapes that Narcissa said were on there. Along with a small case of malnourishment, that could easily be taken care of once Harry began cooking again. Even without knowing the boy for long, Narcissa heard from the younger Death Eaters that he could go a bit over board with making everything.

Lily frowned. Stephanie's was ok, but Harry's seemed to be a mile long. Even with everything in blue, signaling that it was fixed, the length alone was troubling. "Cracked ribs, poisoning, broken arm, death, death again…and death again…" Her eyes were glued at the parchment as Harry avoided the questioning gaze of his mate.

"I escaped with the invisibility cloak…I died, but Death didn't find me." Harry whispered. Severus sighed, hugging his small mate. He looked at the scroll of parchment that Lily held, worry apparent in his eyes.

"What about the text in black?"

"Well," Lily looked at the bottom of the list. "Death, again. Scarring from the fight, quite a few cracks in his bones from the trails, cuts from the fight, and poor eyesight still. Other than that, I see no need for bed rest. There is something though…a few, deep scratches on his back."

Severus tensed at the mention of the scratches, remembering the night before. "They're healing…" He muttered, fighting off a slight blush.

Lily's eyes were light with amusement. "Don't bruise up my baby too much Sevvie. Though I'm sure that would make for a hilarious story. Losing a life during sex due to scratch marks on your back."

"Mother! Children are present!" Harry yelped. He tried to cover Stephanie's ears and Calix's at the same time. Lily just laughed.

"Oh alright, I'll stop." She finally said after Harry glared daggers at her. "Sev, are you ok?"

As the two Potters were arguing, Severus stared at the ground silently. He shook his head at Lily's question, getting up and running out of the room. Harry and Lily shared a worried glance.

"That doesn't seem good." Harry muttered.

"You two didn't do anything that could make him sick, did you?" Lily asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, unless sex can do that. We weren't out in the cold, he didn't have any wounds that could get infected. I made sure of it." Harry thought back though, trying to remember if anything could have caused it. "It's probably just a touch of the stomach flu. He seemed a bit feverish when he woke up. Or maybe it's nerves."

"Maybe…Let's go check on him." They both got up and walked out of the room, each worrying over what could be wrong with the Potion's Master, but neither knowing exactly what it could be.


	20. Chapter 20

"_It's probably just a touch of the stomach flu. He seemed a bit feverish when he woke up. Or maybe it's nerves."_

"_Maybe…Let's go check on him." They both got up and walked out of the room, each worrying over what could be wrong with the Potion's Master, but neither knowing exactly what it could be._

A/N: Well, here we are, the last chapter of Pet. I wonder what's up with Severus. Could it be the stomach flu? Or maybe there was a wound that Harry forgot to check. Huh, it just seems strange… This chapter's short, I know. I meant it to be.

Also, Alan Rickman. On The View. You cannot deny that his voice is the most sexiest thing you will ever hear.

Chapter 20: The End of the Beginning.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Harry's "Return to the Dark Side" as Fred and George called it. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. The children were playing, now having even more fun with Stephanie around. Lily, Remus, and Sirius were calmer, knowing that Harry was safe. Even Tom seemed more relaxed as he petted Marvolo. The kitten had grown fairly well while Harry was gone, no longer able to fit in Tom's hand and having to be cradled like a child. Narcissa told him that he would make a brilliant father once. It gave the others enough amusement for a day to see the appalled look on Tom's face.<p>

The only thing that was truly different, was Severus' illness. He was always sick in the morning, and sometimes throughout the whole day. Narcissa and Lily, the only two there with medical training, could not figure out what was wrong. Harry began to suspect it was the room, so the two moved to another one. It wasn't a problem, there were plenty of rooms to spare within the manor. Yet Severus still woke up sick.

It was midday now, and Severus was asleep, using Harry's lap as a pillow and showing no signs of wanting to move or even wake up. Harry's hand threaded through his mate's silky hair as he thought. They had tried almost everything short of a muggle ultrasound. If it was a stomach problem, the ultrasound would show it just as well as it would a baby for a pregnant woman or an ulcer with someone with one.

Harry began to think that it wasn't something wrong with Severus, but with himself. What if he had caused this? Had Severus' magic actually rejected him, and was trying to show it? No. He could still feel the strands of his mate's magic twining peacefully with his. Sighing, he looked at the book of magical illnesses he had open on the arm of the couch beside him. It wasn't dragon pox, or the muggle equivalent. The flu was ruled out after the second day. Fred had jokingly guessed that Harry was just too rough with sex, and it turned into a real possibility. That turned up negative though, it wouldn't last this long if he was. "…Internal injuries?" Harry finally asked as Hermione walked in, her arms full of books. She took a seat in the chair across from Harry.

"It wouldn't just go away like that." Hermione answered, opening up one book. "Now if he was a girl, we could just rule it off as cramps. I wish it was the case." She sighed. "Did you check the parseltongue books yet?"

"No, I'm still on this one." Harry pointed to the book beside him. His other hand stopped petting Severus long enough to flip the page. "I'm glad mum took Calix and Stephanie for now…I don't want to risk them catching whatever Sev has. It's bad enough he got it in the first place." Harry looked back into the book. "Small pox?"

"Disappeared, Harry. Not possible." Hermione said. "Food Poisoning?"

"Can't be, we could treat that." Harry glanced down at his sleeping mate. Severus didn't look sick, just tired. "Panic Attack?" Hermione looked at Harry. "You're right…I doubt Sev could get those…could it be kidney failure?"

"That is a strong possibility." Hermione wrote it down on the parchment she brought with the books. "An allergy or tumor too."

"Cysts." Harry blurted out. "They could cause this, can't they?"

Hermione nodded. "Has he been able to sleep well?" Harry shook his head. "We can't risk potions so we'll need to try muggle sleeping pills."

"How are we going to get them? I thought we weren't allowed to leave the house." Harry said, remembering Tom's words from last week. They were still on house arrest after the raid. Even more so now though. No one wanted to risk Severus getting sicker, or George reopening a wound. Harry had to stay indoors to keep an eye on his mate and cubs, as well as listen to Sirius' tearful saying of how his 'cub is all grown up'. He swore that was payback for worrying them all so much.

"I'll talk to Tom about it." Harry nodded as Hermione got up and left, determined to get the medicine. Harry sighed and looked at his mate. He was sleeping peacefully for once, and Harry didn't have the heart to wake him up to move him to their rooms.

"Oh Sev…I wish we knew what was wrong…" He whispered.

"Well, little brother-"

"What if he's pregnant?" Harry rolled his eyes as Fred and George apparated into the room.

"Honestly, what did your mother tell you my fifth year? Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you have to all the time." He scolded, worried that the noise would have woken Severus. But his luck had prevailed once again, Severus just curled closer to him in his sleep. "And that's impossible! Men can't get pregnant."

"But-" A glare from Harry silenced Fred. It was impossible! His mate couldn't be pregnant, there's no way. Severus had started the sick spell the morning after their first time. And from what Harry had heard from everyone, Severus hadn't gone to anyone else while Harry was dead. The brunette sighed again. "Have you even tried every spell to check?"

"All the ones that are unisex or only apply to men." Harry admitted. "I've been reading up on the books on Winged Cats, adding pages to them too from what I've learned. Those are the only spells we need."

"Yes, but Harry-"

"Fred! George! Get in here, NOW!" The twins cringed at Draco's tone as he yelled to them from another room. Harry guessed it to be the playroom, judging from how loud Draco's voice was.

"What did you two do now?" He asked.

The twins grinned. "What haven't we done, dear brother?" They asked simply before walking out of the room to their upset boyfriend. Harry shook his head and leaned back against the couch.

"This is starting to look like the time after my first raid…everyone in and out of the room…" He chuckled lightly, stopping when he felt Severus stir. "Sev?"

"Harry? What time is it?" Severus' voice was soft, full of sleep still. Harry looked at him, noticing that he looked a bit better. His eyes were clearer, not full of pain, and he wasn't as pale.

Casting a quick spell, he checked the time. "Just a few minutes past noon. You were out like a light around ten." Harry informed him. "And if you plan on sleeping more, I think we should move to the bedroom where it's quiet." He advised.

Severus shook his head, leaning against the other side of the couch and pulling Harry over to him. The younger crawled onto his lap, curling up against his chest as Severus' arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm comfortable here. The noise isn't bothering me."

"Alright…" Harry wasn't convinced, but wasn't about to fight with him about it. "How's your stomach feel?" He rested a careful hand on his mate's stomach, eyes narrowing at something strange. His magic leaped at the touch, twining with Severus'.

"It feels ok…weird with the magic though." Severus admitted, allowing Harry's magic to twine over his. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hermione was just here, talking about medicine. Fred and George were less helpful with their thought that you could be pregnant, Draco took care of that though. He yelled at them to go to the playroom for some reason. As for the others, I think Nagini and Vipera chased them out to let you sleep. Although Calix and Stephanie are just in our room."

Severus nodded, closing his eyes and resting his chin on Harry's head. "Where did they get the pregnant thing from?"

Harry shrugged. "They've seen Molly pregnant twice, maybe your symptoms are close to hers or something. It's impossible though." He purred as Severus' hand began to rub at his side absentmindedly. It was times like this that he missed the most in the month that he was gone. The times that they could just sit around and do nothing but pay attention to each other. Just able to be with each other, no interruptions, no worries, nothing. Harry's purring got louder as Severus kissed him gently, moving to pin him against the couch. The kisses were gentle, comforting. Reassuring each other that everything was ok. Harry slowly brought his arms to wrap around Severus' neck lightly, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

"Harry I-….Really? Is this what you two always do when one's sick?" Severus broke the kiss and sighed, glaring at Hermione. Harry just pulled Severus back down, kissing him one last time before looking over to Hermione.

"What is it 'Mione?" He asked.

"I got permission to go get the medicine. I was just going to tell you that Tom said not to do anything that could upset Severus's stomach anymore than it already is." Hermione answered him.

"I know. We weren't going to do anything. I don't want to risk it." Harry smiled. "Now go get that medicine. The quicker we have it, the- hopefully- quicker that Sev gets better." Hermione nodded and swiftly left. Harry listened for the front door to shut before smiling softly again. "I hope one of these works."

"They should." Severus told him, relaxing once the girl had left. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Harry looked at the man lying fully on top of him now, and chuckled. "Sev, you and me both weigh next to nothing, there's no possible way to-" Harry cut off as he felt something push against his magic, and himself. "Sev, did you feel that?"

Severus nodded, confusion clear in his gaze. "What in Merlin's name…" The small push came once again. "That's it…we both must be hallucinating. This sickness needs to go away, and stop infecting you too."

"I don't think that's possible Sev." Harry laughed. "Seeing as we're always around each other, it's expected that I get sick too. Maybe Luna's right, and Nargles are real, and they just love fucking with you." Harry said with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Foolish Gryffindor."

"Snarky Slytherin. Love you."

"Love you too, brat."

* * *

><p>Another week had passed since that day, and no medicine seemed to be working. The sickness had slowed down though, only coming for five days out of the week. It gave everyone peace of mind, thinking that it was going away. Yet Harry could still feel the push and pull on his magic. He knew Severus was feeling the same thing. Another oddity was how Calix would laugh and clap while on Severus' lap, fansinated by his stomach for some reason.<p>

"Maybe it's not a human disease." Harry sat up at the statement and glanced at Lily.

"What do you mean mum?" He asked, letting his long black tail curl around his mate and kitten. Harry had began to do half transformations again, for the times that Severus was too sick to make it back to bed on his own. The ears helped him hear if anything was wrong, and the tail helped him keep his balance. Even if they almost weighted the same, Severus was still taller, making it harder for Harry to help him.

"Well, he has two animagus forms. Maybe it's a bird disease or a cat disease." Lily offered. "If it's one of them, then we're treating it wrong. I've heard of a few illnesses in cats that could cause something like this."

"It might be." Severus said. "I don't see how though, I haven't been in either forms since the full moon."

"Well maybe it's that then." Remus said. "I remember Prongs getting sick when he didn't transform for a while. Try transforming into your leopard form, if it is a cat illness then we can treat it when you're in the form."

Severus nodded, setting Calix down on the floor of the library that everyone was gathered in. Luna, Blaise, Neville, Hermione, Draco, the Twins, Bill, Charlie, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tom, Bella, and Harry watched as the man transformed. Nothing seemed wrong at first glance. His fur was sleeked down just as his hair was, too keep it manageable. There were no extra scars, Harry would have noticed if there were.

"Stand up please." Luna asked. Severus stood up. No one else could see anything wrong, but Harry and Luna caught something right away. Harry was never more grateful for the sharpness of his eyesight than in that moment. "…No, that can't be." A coldness filled the room at Luna's tone. It wasn't the dreamy one that she always held, this one was filled with disbelief as she got on the floor next to the professor. Harry was at her side in an instant.

"Luna please tell me you don't see what I see. Tell me that I need my eyes checked again." Harry begged.

Luna sighed, resting her hand against Severus' side. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. "Harry I wish I could, I honestly do. But I see it too. It certainly levels out our possibilities, but you know what I'm going to say."

"It's impossible! You said it yourself!" Harry hissed.

"What? What is it?" Luna's other hand stopped Severus' head from turning to see his distressed mate. "What is it?"

"Yeah, don't just leave us here like this! What's wrong with Severus?" Lily asked.

"Mum, can you get the book on Winged Cats, the one in cat speech?" Lily blinked at the request, but nodded. She grabbed the book from the desk, bringing it over to Harry. He began to flip through the pages.

"What's wrong?" Lily repeated. Harry shook his head. "Harry James Potter."

"Mum, when I find what I need, I'll tell you what's wrong." Harry growled, eyes skirting over the page faster than a snitch could fly. Reading barely every other word, he had almost reached the last page before giving a mewl of surprise. "Wh-…how…"

Fred looked over his shoulder at the book, having a bit of trouble translating, but getting what he needed. "I knew it!" He announced. Harry just stared speechless at the page. "Hey, is it possible for him to go into shock?" Fred looked to Luna, who had taken the book, hiding it from Severus' wandering eyes.

"Symptoms started not even a full day after…due to gene mix up…violent sickness…showing signs at two weeks…lasting only 15, a few more than a cat…" She muttered, not noticing that it was in pure English that she spoke.

Tom listened closely, his eyes going wide. "Lily, I want a full examination. Leave nothing out." He ordered.

"But we've already tried-"

"Leave. Nothing. Out." Tom interrupted, looking at Severus again. His gaze wandered to what was barely there. "Severus, transform back, lose the shirt."

"What?" Severus whipped around to glare at Tom. Had it been anyone else, in any other situation, Tom would have hexed them before they could turn.

"All of you except Lily, Luna, and Harry, outside." The others scrambled to obey the order as Tom ignored Severus' outburst. "Do it Severus!"

"Harry? What did you find?" Severus asked worriedly as he transformed back, taking off his shirt for the examination. Harry's eyes widened.

"I…I know what's wrong…" As soon as Harry finished the sentence, Severus doubled over in pain. Harry snapped into action as soon as he did, moving Severus to a comfortable chair. No one could ignore it now. The book was right.

Lily grabbed her wand, casting the examination spell again. This time, she left no tests out. Looking at the list that appeared in front of her, she gasped. "Luna, what did that book say…"

"According to it…this is the first time since Fira's son."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Severus snapped, glaring at the four in the room. "What are you hiding from me?"

Harry summoned a mirror wandless and wordless. "Sev…Stand up." Severus shook his head, not seeing how it could solve anything. He stood up anyway, looking at his reflection.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" He asked, looking at his mate. Harry walked over, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around Severus' waist.

"Look, just above my hands." Harry rested his hands on Severus' hips, pressing a light kiss to his neck. "Merlin… I-I didn't know this could happen…" Severus looked at Harry's hands, his eyes widening when he finally saw what everyone else was seeing. There, just barely visible, was his stomach. Usually flat from exercise and chasing around the cubs now. He rested his hands on the barely there bump, feeling the familiar tug on his magic. He thought, all this time, it was just Harry's magic being needy and pulling at his.

"…what…"

"Congratulations, Sev," Lily whispered. "On being the second case of male pregnancy in the world…ever…"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Alright, I don't usually put these at the end of chapters, but this is the last Chapter of Pet, and I want to clear things up before I start on A Dangerous Mind, the Sequel that picks up a day after Pet left off.

First thing, the whole sickness the day after thing. Yes, I know that all pregnancies, in OUR world, would not show signs this early because your body would not recognize it yet. You may not even be pregnant yet seeing as sperm can usually live for three days….but for the sickness early, it was his magic reacting to the new "cell" as you could call it at that stage. Like how your white blood cells react to the flu or something. His magic didn't know what it was or what it did, so it reacted. No, the first week was NOT morning sickness. He mainly got sick in the morning because it was that time between being fully awake and fully asleep. Everyone can feel a bit sick at that time and his magic took advantage of that.

Next, the showing at two weeks. This is caused by Harry. Winged Cats and their mates have a gestation period of 15 weeks. Normal cats have ones that are 10 weeks to three months long. I have it at 15 weeks because of magic, once again, as well as Harry's heritage. Winged Cats are more powerful than cats, and their blood is more dominate than the human blood in him. It is controlling the fetus right now.

Third, the all around murder of Severus' character in this chapter. Once again, caused by Harry. Winged Cats are dominate by nature, for the first mating if in a same sex mating. After that, it's fair game. Harry's dominance was still showing in this chapter because of the time that he spent dead. He did not want to lose Severus like Severus lost him, forcing Severus to deal with it. Their relationship is in no way ruled by a dominance/submissiveness playbook.

Lastly, the cutting of Pet into two different stories. I did this just because of the course that Pet is taking. It has run it's course of the song that it is named off of. This also is to show the significance of what has happened, and allow character development of the others. The next part is called A Dangerous Mind, but the chapters will have song names as well. They will focus on the main plot still, including the new pregnancy, Harry's confrontation with Dumbledore, the end of the war, and what happens after. But it will include some nonsense, angst, hurt/comfort, and humor from the other pairings here. There will be flashbacks, so if you want something covered that was not covered. _**MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW AND TELL ME.**_ I cannot stress that enough. I cannot read minds through a computer. If something is unclear, tell me. Maybe someone else finds it unclear as well. And I will address it either in the A/N(If it is something simple such as more about Winged Cats) Or in a chapter(such as how so and so got together.)

And now, I shall leave you with this poor short chapter, and the wonder as to what will happen in the next part.

Sneak Peak; A Dangerous Mind: (Note: This may or not be word for word. But it does contain the elements of what I will put into the first chapter.)

"_Severus, please go lay down." Harry begged. His worried gaze grazing over his mate. The stubborn leopard was stumbling down the hallway to the kitchen. "I can bring you something to eat."_

_Severus shook his head. "Harry, I'm feeling alright…better than yesterday. She…she seems to like walks."_

"_She?"_

"_Yeah, you know. I just have a feeling we're having a girl. A little sister for Stephanie and Calix." He explained before continuing his uneven gait down to the kitchens._

_Harry sighed. Once an idea was in Severus' head, there was no way to get it out. It was times like this that he wished for Lucius to be back. The blonde male would have the guts to tie Severus to the bed against his will and keep him there. "On second thought…that may be a bit harsh…" Harry mumbled before following his leopard. "Dobby! Do not let Severus anywhere near that oven!"_


	21. AUTHOR NOTE

So, no. This is not a new chapter of Pet. Nor is it one of it's sequel A Dangerous Mind.

This is a chapter to tell you, I'm rewriting Pet. For many reasons.

1. FREAKIN' RUSHING OF THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. I'm terribly sorry about that. I got ideas in my head and I wanted to hurry and write them which lead to rushing. And I hate it. That's not gonna happen in the rewrite.

2. The whole thing with the tunnels. I just...no. I don't like it. It's being made better.

3. The element thing and Harry's animagus. That was rushed too.

4. Kids. Random-ass kids. Calix's gonna be there, the others? Probably not. And Calix won't appear for a LONG WHILE. He's gonna appear in a different way too.

5. That fucking raid they did with the saving animals shit. I don't know where that came from. Honestly I don't.

6. Fucking. Tunnels.

7. Sorry guys, Lucius is still gonna die...but Lily will still be alive!

...so yeah. Rewrite of Pet. And I'm working on the next chapter of my other story, A Beautiful Reflection. PLUS. For Harry Potter fans...do you like digimon too? Because guess what might happen if I can find a good beta for it. A Harry Potter/Digimon crossover. (Mainly for Slytherin!Matt becuase that idea is stuck in my head.) of course it'll be in the Harry Potter universe...but the digimon(at least from Adventures and Zero Two) will be there just...animalized. So like Gabumon will be a wolf...Agumon a dragon...Biyomon a phoenix...

as I said though, MIGHT happen. I always feel weird writting for a new fandom(hence the awkwardness of Pet and of Paradise Lost...) so if I can get over the strangeness, it'll happen.

Hey, it gives you two things to look forward to though!


	22. SNEAK PEAK OF REWRITE

**a/n: the prologue for Pet's Rewrite, Rythm of The War Drums, has been put up!**

**Here's a bit of a sneak peak so you're not just getting this poor excuse of an a/n!**

Voldemort grew silent as he thought over what his spy had brought him. The Light side's leader was planning to get rid of his 'pawn'. Voldemort thought about what that would mean. "The prophecy would be null and void, with him dead. And would Lupin even allow him to kill Potter?"

"It is already voided, it was fifteen years ago." Severus explained. "For all intents and purposes, you did not survive. The brat did though, which fulfilled the prophecy. And Dumbledore was planning for something to go wrong with the apparation."

"Really now?" Voldemort hummed. Severus was right, the prophecy held no meaning. Their fighting, all five years of it, was for nothing. The Light Side had won, for the moment. Which meant… "Severus, has the old man said why he wants Potter dead?"

"Something about blood and power, that was all I was able to get." The headmaster thought he was alone when Severus overheard him talking to himself. It was what made him a great spy, being able to hide even from more powerful wizards and witches. "What about the watching spell you have on the area around him?"

With a wave of his hand, a heavy mist appeared in front of the three men. Voldemort whispered an incantation and the mist projected an image onto itself like a screen. "It all seems quiet, not even one of the Order members are there."

But something was moving in the picture. What they saw was a small section of Privet Drive, consisting of eight houses and the main roadway between them, with an alleyway behind four of the houses. In that alleyway, a shape was moving about.

"A stray dog, perhaps?" Lucius guessed.

"No," Severus shook his head. "Far too big to be a stray, too small to be a werewolf- at least one of ours-…it looks more like a normal wolf."

"Pretty far out of its habitat isn't it?" The last wolf Lucius had seen around that area was an escapee from a nearby zoo.

"An animagus?"

Voldemort looked closer at the wolf on the makeshift screen. "It looks more like one of the species in the States and Canada…" It was peculiar. None of the Order, according to Severus, were wolf Animagi. The closest two they had were Remus and Sirius. There was something familiar about the wolf though, Voldemort thought as he studied it.

Everything pointed towards the direction of it just being a normal wolf. The tawny pelt on its back gave way gently to a creamier underbelly, chest, tail, and legs. It's muzzle had a splash of darker fur that matched its tail and ear tips. Nothing out of the ordinary about it, no markings to tell if it was an animagus, no marker at all to even tell if it was a pet.

"-More of an Eastern Wolf, possibly a Red Wolf." Lucius was speaking to Severus about the animal. "But the coloring is Eurasian."

"Look!" Severus pointed to the screen. Out of the window in one of the houses flew an owl. "It's Potter's."


End file.
